Crazy! Wild! Vampires?
by KlaraBell
Summary: His breath smelled like mint and vanilla. I leaned in for more. He chuckled an pulled away. I gasped and fell to the floor. "Why," I asked. "Because, you smell delicious," he said as he leaned in to my neck. Before he could touch me someone growled.
1. Chapter 1

"GO!" my best friend Geo said and laughed as I almost ran over a student at our high school.

My name is Leilira but I go by Lei. I have strange light purple eyes and shoulder length light brown hair with a whit streak on one side it isn't dye I was born with it and I have a straight but slightly tipped nose. My parents died and I now live with my mom's sister. Her name is Melaka but I just call her Aunt Mel. She has reddish brown hair and dark blue eyes. She says that I look more like my dad with my hair and eyes but my skin tone and body was totally my mother's. I am half Mexican because my mom was full and my dad…well no one really knows anything about my dad. Expect my mom but they both died by a random shooting in a store. The sad part is that they were celebrating the very first day they met. We used to live in North Carolina but since then I moved in with my Aunt Mel she moved me to Nebraska.

The accident happened two years ago and I have been rebellious ever since. That is how I met up with Geo. His full name is Geovanni but he goes by Geo. He has curly black hair and black eyes. He is my best friend in the world. He is also very protective of me but if it came to a brawl I knew how to handle myself. Geo is in basketball, track, soccer, and high school heartthrob. I am the bad ass in the school and everyone stays away from me unless they want to end up in the ER. I have no idea why Geo wanted to hang out with me but when I first came to the school he was the first person to keep me from killing someone. Literally. I was in a huge fight with this other girl who thought I poured ice coffee in her purse but it was a couple of guys who thought it would be funny. She came after me and started to pull my hair and called me a bitch then she started to talk smack about my family and I had to defend myself and my parents so she ended up having three cracked ribs, a broken elbow, a sprained ankle and a couple of broken fingers. I would have killed her if Geo wasn't there to hold me down and have me think things thru. I didn't come out of the fight with a single scratch but my Aunt told no one to worry about it because she is a highly trained doctor and when she says something everyone believes her.

Back to my chase.

"Who was that? Because from the look on their face I couldn't tell if it was an ugly poodle or a wet cat," I said while laughing and trying not to crash.

"Uhhhh…I think it was Harold Whint," Geo winced and I opened my mouth and stopped the car with a screech.

"Shit! Oh shit! We are so dead," I said and looked at Geo with wide eyes.

"My dad can't get us outta this one Lei. Sherriff will have a fit once he finds out we almost ran over his son," Geo said.

"What if Harold didn't see our plate," I asked but Geo shook his head.

"Nope, Harold knows that you are the only one in town to drive a silver 2010 Camaro SS," Geo said sadly.

"Shittt! I groaned and leaned my head against the steering wheel.

"Better take me home before the Deputy comes home," Geo said with a shy. Geo's dad is the Deputy of the police.

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow because tonight was our last night as sophomores! When summer starts we will be officially juniors!" I said trying to cheer Geo up.

"If my dad doesn't kill me," Geo said "or if Mel doesn't kill you."

"Aunt Mel, is ok with all of this, just as long as no one gets hurt. She knows that I use my car to blow off steam," I said driving down the roads to Geo's house.

"Yeah, but someday you're going to need face the music," Geo said as we pulled up to his house.

"Whatever Gee, get outta my car and I will see you tomorrow," I said and Geo laughed at his childhood name.

"Good, because you now owe me a ice cream," he said and ran up to his house.

"When did I owe you an ice cream," I shouted but Geo was already in the house.

I grumbled and drove off to Aunt Mel's house and I noticed that her car wasn't in the drive way.

_Must be another late surgery _I thought and went inside to finish my essay for college.

I may look all tough on the outside but I am really nice and I am smart too.

I heard the door open and close, that told me that Mel is home and probably going to head and get some ice cream. Mel always eats ice cream after an intense surgery.

"Hey Lei-Lei, want to watch this new movie I just got?" Mel asked and came up to my room with a quart of double fudge ice cream.

"Sure, how was the surgery?" I asked as we walked down the stairs and Mel groaned.

"This little kid was playing around with the silverware and some medication. He ended up in shock with a fork down his throat. We had to take the fork out before we take all the medication he took out of his stomach," Mel said and placed the Blue ray in the Blue ray player.

"Ouch. What kind of parent leaves medicine out in the open. I can understand the silverware but meds. Now I'm glad that I have a doc for family," I said and Mel laughed.

"Your mother always said the same thing after I came home from the office," Mel said looking at her hands.

I smiled and grabbed a spoon and started to scoop ice cream as Mel and I watch Shutters Island. After the movie Mel tried to walk up the stairs but fell asleep on the first step. I caught her and heaved her on the couch. After Mel is covered in a blanket I head upstairs and snuggle in my king sized bed with my only memory of my parents…a stuffed dog. It is a puppy Dalmatian, named Spots. Yeah I know really original but I was six when I got Spots. His fur smelled slightly of burned wood and homemade peanut butter cookies, a strange mix but the cookies are what I try to preserve. I didn't want to grow up and forget what my parent's smelled like.

_Night Mom, Night Dad, _I thought as I fell asleep.

Okkk tell me what you think! Please review! I will have the next chapter up in a few days. This chapter may be a little sloppy but it is because I am on vacation and I wrote it in about four hours with long breaks in the middle. Hope you guys enjoyed! Oh and again Review! Reviews= happy me and more chapters! THANK YOU! XD


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. It was the last day of school. I didn't care I just wanted a few more minutes of sleep. But my cat Mimeo started to purr like an engine. I groaned and rolled off my bed. I got up took a shower. Changed into grey skinny jeans, a off the shoulder stripped tunic with a black belt. I brushed my hair back in a side pony and rushed down the stairs. I grabbed my black and white flats and a strawberry Nutrigrain bar. Ahhh the breakfast of champions.

"Lei, I want to talk to you abou-"

"Can't talk Aunt Mel. Going to be late to school," I shouted as I ran out to my car.

I breathed a sigh of relief. And I drove off to Geo's house. Geo has a lot of money but he doesn't like to show it. I jumped out of my car and walked right in Geo's house. The Merge's didn't care because I was like a daughter to them.

"Hey, you're early," Geo said as he finished off his breakfast.

"Good morning to you too," I said sarcastically.

I then heard feet pounding down the stairs.

"Hey it's Stripe!" Geo's older brother Dave said as he gave me a hug.

"Lei, Dave, my name is Lei," I said as I shook my head.

"Kay, _Lei,_ take good care of my lil bro here," he said as he ruffled Geo's hair.

"Daniell Gardia Merge are you saying that I can't take care of Geo! I am shocked" I said in mock horror and Dave just smiled and left.

"Why are you this early," Geo hissed so that we wouldn't be heard.

"Because, we need to get to Harold to keep his mouth shut," I hissed back and Geo nodded and ran to my car.

We rushed to school and sure enough Harold is in the middle of telling everyone his story.

We ran up to the group. We were just in time.

"-and then a flash of lights came into view and-"Harold started but stopped when I walked up to him. Even though I am 5' 6'' and Harold is a good few inches taller than me he still took a step back.

"Hey Harold, lovely story, mind if we cut in," Geo said as he slung his arm around Harold's shoulders.

I turned around and glared at everyone. Suddenly they all had something important to do.

"Now Harry, we don't want to get you or us in trouble," I said in a sweet voice.

"W-w-why would I get in trouble," Harold said

"Because, you were out past curfew and heading to Mary's house," Geo said wickedly and tightened his grip around Harold.

"H-how did you know that," Harold asked in shock.

"We didn't, until now," I said with a smirk and Harold paled. Harold was the perfect son to all. He didn't want some trouble to ruin that.

"What do you want," he asked in a shaky voice.

"We want you to keep your little story and our run by quiet," Geo said and I glared while Harold nodded.

"Y-y-yeah fine," he said and Geo let go of him and Harold ran inside.

Then the bell rang and everyone who wasn't in class in five minutes would get a detention.

"Better hurry, don't want a detention with Mrs. Hedge," I said and we walked in to the last day of school.

After school Geo and I drove to Willies Ice Cream shop. I got a raspberry sorbet and Geo got a banana pecan cone as we headed to his house.

"Later," he said and ran into his house.

I rode slowly enjoying the last school day. _I am going to have the best summer ever, party after party, it just won't stop. Nothing can ruin this perfect summer. Nothing. _I thought though I didn't know how wrong I could be.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"You heard me, you are going down to the Florida Keys," I wasn't shocked about that part but the next part I was "to work as a bartender for a friend of mine," she said as I had my mouth open in shock.

I wasn't going to have my perfect summer. I was going to have to work my ass off and not do anything.

"Why," I asked trying not to scream and shout throwing a tantrum.

"Because I got a call from Mrs. Whint saying her son almost got ran over by a silver car. And just before you came home the school called saying that Harold was threatened by you and Geo. Also the school said that they are going to suspend you for the first semester of your junior year," she said while glaring at me.

"Good reasons," I mumbled and silently cursed Harold to the fiery depths of Hell.

"Now you need to pack because the taxi comes at 11," she said and walked up stairs not caring if I came up there anyway.

The whole details go like this. I go to Key West go to my condo. Already paid for by Mel. Stay for the whole summer. And go to school there for the first semester. Then from five p.m. to eleven p.m. on weekdays and five p.m. to one p.m. on weekends I work at Mel's friend's bar/restaurant. If I am good the rest of the summer and my semester at the school I will have a permanent job and home until college. Grrrreeeeaaattt.

I groaned as I packed only a few of my clothes. I mostly wear long sleeves and pants so I don't have shorts and tank tops. Mel is going to give me a lot of money for clothes, and food. Then after a few months I will have to use the tips from the bar for my food and clothes. I called Geo and asked about his punishment knowing that the school probably just gave him a week's worth of detentions. He said that his parents grounded him for a whole month. I was furious. I hung up and grabbed anything in my sight to throw. After I calmed down and tried to hide my broken lamp. I looked at the time and it is ten fifty. I grabbed my bags and walked down the stairs. I sat out and waited for the ugly yellow of a taxi. Mel came out and didn't say anything. I was grateful for that.

"Lei!" a familiar voice called out. I looked up and saw Geo running over.

"Geo what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mel called my mom saying that you were leaving and I kinda figured that's why you were so mad when you called. I just wanted to say good bye and you have to tell me about all the girls you see," Geo said with little breath.

I chuckled. _Same old Geo _I thought.

"Geo you're such a perv," I said as Geo grinned.

"Well, I can't deny it," he said sheepishly and laughed out loud. But as if on cue to ruin this happy moment the taxi pulled up and honked its horn impatiently.

I growled and Geo just smiled again.

"Aunt Mel, why didn't you get a nice cab driver," I said sarcastically, Mel smiled and grabbed my bags and put them in the trunk.

"Now, don't you fall for any boys out there. I don't want to kick some poor guy's ass," Geo said as he hugged me good bye. I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Leilira," Mel said I was worried because she never used my full name "Please be careful. I am going to miss you, but you will call me when you get there right."

I nodded my head and tried not to cry. I'm not the type of person to cry but I am going to miss my Aunt Mel. I sat down in the taxi and the man was smoking a cigar. I waved as he pulled away. My Aunt and Geo were waving and then I couldn't see them. I was nervous because I was going to be living on my own and I'm not even 18 yet.

Hi its mee. I am super proud of my selfff! I am putting up another chapter in two days! Yay! I am thinking of posting pics of the characters…not sure yet but I might! XD Hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's a little short…I just didn't want to drag on about the flight and all tht crap…but it will make me happy if you review! Reviews = happy me! I am right now getting ready to start the next chapter! So it may come up in the next few days. Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

The plane ride was murder. I was the first person to get on and took a front seat. Then a huge guy came over and sat down. He took up half of my seat. Also he was sweating profusely and had a bad cough. Even worse a little brat kept on kicking my seat and the parent didn't even care. I was so close to snapping but the pilot said that we would be landing soon. As soon as we landed and it was safe to get off I ran out of the plan and into the hot Florida sun. I had to switch planes to a smaller one to get to the keys. I had to hurry and find my bags then head out to the plane.

Soon I found my bags and the boarding site for the plane. It was a small but comfortable private plane. Mel said that the owner of the bar is rich. I sat down in a super comfy chair. I quickly fell asleep and then the pilot said that they were coming to the port.

I got out and it was burning. I mean seriously. I was wearing some long capris and a t-shirt. I was sweating right when I got out. I looked around for someone. Mel said that someone would be there to pick me up and take me to the condo. It was about five minutes until a black Mercedes came up. Out came an old guy with a long beard.

"Are you Leilira?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and he nodded and started to pick up my bags.

"Oh you don't need to," I started but he just ignored me and picked up my bags as if they weighed nothing.

_I could of sworn those things weigh like thirty pounds each _I thought. I dismissed that thought and climbed into the open Mercedes.

The old man climbed in with me and the driver took off.

"Now, I am just the butler of Mr. Boilimic, he is the owner of the bar/restaurant that you will be working at. Now you condo is a few blocks away and has a lovely view of the ocean. You have today to get everything you need so I suggest you use your time wisely. The condo already has furniture. It has a kitchen/living room/dining room it has two bathrooms. A master bed room and study. The place is already painted according to your likes. The laundry will be thrown down the shoot and then they will be sent up to your room when they done. Your shift starts tomorrow come early around three. Mr. and Miss Boilimic will be with you after you are settled in and have food so be ready about nine," the old man said as we stopped in front of a gorgeous building. It has the prettiest plants I have ever seen. I gasped and looked up. It is a six story building and has a great view of the ocean. It has its own private pool and a small beach. I walked up to the front desk and a red haired girl was smiling at me.

"Hello, what may I help you with?" she asked. I noticed that her smile is forced. _I bet she has been doing this a lot _I thought.

"Hi, my name is Leilira Everstone, I have a condo and I was wonder if I can have the keys?" I asked.

"Oh, Miss Everstone, yes, yes you may. Your condo is on the sixth floor and the third door on the left," she said as she gave me keys to the condo and to the pool. This place is like Fort Knox.

"Thank you," I said and walked up to the elevator.

I listened to empty silence and then the elevator stopped. I walked out and saw a long hallway. It has three doors on each side. One on the left side and two on the right and on the opposite side two on the left side and one on the right. I walked to the door on the left hand side and opened the door. Inside is my dream house. Except being a condo. It has dark grey walls in the kitchen and living room. The table is dark black and has a glass top. The couch and arm chair were both white and black throw pillows. The TV is a plasma and it is huge! I looked in the study and found a dark green room with plush beige carpet and a whole wall filled with books. The desk is made of dark wood and has a laptop on the top. I walked in the second bathroom and it is a small blue bathroom with a small shower and a toilet. I walked in the master bedroom is dark blue and has a gold trim. The bed is huge and has shimmery gold netting around the deep blue covers. It also has a walk in closet. The bed took up most of the space and there was a TV on the wall so I could watch TV in my bed. The master bath is gorgeous. It is a spa heaven. It has a huge Jacuzzi tub/ shower and large vanity mirror.

I ran over to the bed and flopped down and sighed in happiness. I groaned knowing that I need to buy new clothes. I flopped off and searched through my suitcase and groaned. I had only brought my capris and pants. I grabbed a pair of pants and took scissors and cut them off to be shorts. I washed them so they could get frayed.

I grabbed a light green tank top and a bra and underwear went to my room to change while the shorts dried. I looked out the mirror and saw that the condo has a balcony. I squealed in delight. Outside is really really hot! I gasped and ran back in to the cool air. I heard a beep and the shorts are done. I quickly donned on the shorts and put my hair up in a messy bun so it would be off my back and grabbed my purse and the money.

I waited for the elevator and a family of three came to wait too. They have one girl. The parents look so happy. The single thought brought tears to my eyes. I thought back to my parents and I. It seemed so long ago. The child looked up at me.

"I'm going swimming in the pretty pool!" she exclaimed in excitement. Her parents just chuckled and I smiled.

"Well be careful of the fishies," I said and the little girl giggled.

"There aren't any fishies in the pool. That's silly," she giggled and I smiled then the elevator stopped at the bottom.

"Well I have to go and hope you have fun at the pool," I said as the family walked away and the little girl nodded and skipped to the pool.

I walked past the front desk and the lady looked up.

"Miss Everstone someone dropped off a car for you," she said and handed me the keys.

I looked confused and she pointed out in the parking lot. Outside is the coolest car I have ever seen. It is a 2010 Zenvo ST1. I gasped and looked it over. It is my dream car. I ran my hand down the inside. It is perfect. I drove down the streets and people gapped and whistled. I grinned and thanked good for the tinted windows. I parked out a little far and walked down the streets. All around people were goofing off. I walked down one street and came to my job. The bar/restaurant is called Venom's Tip. It is also a club. I could hear people yelling and I groaned.

I quickly walked away and came to a shop called Black Ice. I walked in and saw lots of clothes that I liked. I bought lots of stuff and walked over to another shop called Earth Bound. It has really cool stuff and I walked out with five bags from each store. I walked back to my car and stuffed the stuff inside and walked around more for more stuff. I walked in lots of stores and bought everything I wanted. I packed everything and walked to a store for food. I got all the stuff that I would need and drove back to the condo. I tried to bring everything up but it wouldn't work so I grabbed a cart and rolled all my stuff up. I looked at the time and saw it was twenty minutes till 9. I decided to eat before the people came.

Soon I had some noodles and sauce while I watched Shark week. I have a huge fear of fish! I will eat them but I will not swim with them. They rub against me and freak me out. I finished quickly and washed the plate. I heard a soft knock and raced to the door outside were two gorgeous people. The man has golden blonde wavy hair and green eyes and slight stubble. The woman next to him must be his sister. She has silver blonde hair and green eyes. They both have the same shape of face and same creamy skin. I opened the door and they both smiled.

"Hi, I am Talimal Boilimic and this is my sister Tashali Boilimic," Talimal said and Tashali smiled even wider.

"Hi, I am Leilira, but please call me Lei," I said and stepped aside to let them in.

"Hi Lei, is soooo great to meet you! Mel has told us a lot of you! But you look so much cuter in person," Tashali said as she gave me a huge hug.

"Tash, don't hurt the girl," Talimal said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and she let me go.

"Umm…why don't you come in and sit down," I said and motioned them to the living room.

"Thank you," Talimal said and sat down on a arm chair while Tashali sat on the couch next to me.

"Please call me Tash, and this is Tal," Tash said as she gave me a huge grin.

"Now we came here to discuss your job and when you will be coming," Tal said getting down to business.

"Jezz Tal, in a hurry," Tash said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Tash we are both in a hurry. Mas- I mean Mr. Goldbrooks will be meeting with us," Tal said with annoyance.

"Fine," she breathed and stared grumpily at the ceiling.

"Now, your age is a problem. So we told the other workers that you are nineteen. You do look that age. You name will be change because some of the people there are crazy and while you are down here you are under my care," Tal said.

"Now, the fun part," Tash said with a wicked grin while I just sat there soaking all of this information up.

"I get to choose your name!" Tash said and gave me a good look.

"Get on with it Tash," Tal said impatiently.

"Tal go suck a dick. Why don't you go down and wait," Tash said giving Tal a glare who just glared back but got up and left.

"Don't worry about him. He just is jumpy about Mr. Goldbrooks meeting," Tash said with a snort.

"No its ok, I kinda get it. Mel used to freak when we had to go to the school," I said with a small smile and Tash laughed out loud.

"Yeah Mel is like that," she said with a grin "now back to your name."

I sat still while she thought. Her brow furrowed in deep concentration until her face glowed with a idea.

"Your name will be Raylin! I love it!" she exclaimed and I smiled. _Raylin, pretty _I thought.

"Well I got to go or Tal will be really mad. But see you tomorrow. Oh wear nice clothes, you're going to need them," she said as she left.

I nodded and smiled as I went to my bed and I fell asleep into a sweet dream.

Thank you all who have review…its only like three people but still thank you! :)))) I wasn't sure if I wanted to make this one whole chapter with them meeting or separate. I made it one whole chapter. As you can tell…lol! loveAdelaine-you can have Geo, I have a pic of him and he does look really cute! :)))…Q3PinkyRules3Q- lol I do come up with really weird names…especially in this chapter the next chapter will have a few more new names but they are kinda normal…lol! I hav pics of the characters on my profile! Hope you like! Oh and Review pleaseeee! Thankksssss


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up around eight because of the blinding light of the sun in my room. I stretched and walked to the bathroom. I noticed in the mirror that I was still in the shorts and the shirt. Groaning I walked in my room and pulled out some shorts and a halter top. I grabbed some flip flops and headed to the kitchen and made some eggs and toast. I was finishing up when the door bell rang. I walked over and saw Tash standing there looking in the eye thingy.

"Hey Tash, what are you doing here," I asked as I let her in.

"Oh, I am here to get you some sexy clothes," she squealed.

"I just bought a lot of clothes," I said and Tash rolled her eyes.

"I bet nothing like it should be in the club," she said and walked to the bedroom. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. After I finished brushing my hair and brushing my teeth she came back in and smiled.

"The clothes you need are only found at one store and you don't have any of their clothes. So we do need to go shopping," she said sweetly. And I rolled my eyes and she just laughed.

"Alright but are we taking your car or mine," I asked.

"Yours because when I am done it will be time to head to work," she said and pranced down the hallway.

I groaned and grabbed a jean skirt and a blue t-shirt that has New York City on it. I walked down to my car with Tash following.

"OOOOHHHH!" she squealed as she saw my car.

"Yeah," I said as I gazed over my car.

"Who bought it for you?" she asked as we were going out.

"I have no idea. The lady up front said that my car was waiting and I thought it was Mel but I called her and she said she didn't," I said as we came up to the streets.

"Well, just be careful around here Lei, you never know what is going to happen," Tash said in a serious voice. I glanced over at her but she was staring out her window.

I slid the car into a free parking spot and got out as Tash opened her door.

"There is the store," she said as she pointed on the other side of the street and down a little.

"Gosh," I said and we crossed the street. As we were walking I noticed a lot of guys looking at me then quickly looking away. Even some women sneered at us but when Tash glared they looked away in a haste. I decided to ask her about it later. We came to a shop called Envy & Lust. Inside are the coolest and sexiest clothes ever!

"Good Lord Tash! This place is ah-may-zing!" I said as I gapped at all the clothes around us.

"I knew you would like it," she said and skipped to a rack of clothes.

After hours upon hours we shopped it was time to head to work. It was about two fifty and we found the club and there is a long line waiting and the club isn't even opened yet.

"When we go inside you need to change and meet me at the bar," Tash said and walked up to the bouncer. The bouncer is super dark and has a shaved head. He has glasses and a ear piece and he is wearing all black but you could totally see all the muscle underneath.

"Hey, Gent," Tash said and Gent smile and let us through despite the protest of the people waiting in line.

Inside is colored with blacks and reds. All around are mirrors that make the room look bigger. I noticed that there is a upstairs and that must be for VIP. The windows are tinted which makes me wonder what is up there. I start to walk over there but Tash grabs my arm.

"Never go up there unless Tal or I are with you, understand?" she asked in a very serious tone that shocked me.

"O-okay," I said shakily. Tash smoothed her face and took me by the arm to the office.

"This is the office and we have a few rooms downstairs that are for workers only. You can dress in here and just look for me by the bar and I will help you out," Tash said and left me to change. Tash left me with tight leather pants and a red top that has a long sleeve for my right side and no sleeve for my left side. I quickly donned on the clothes and left my hair down. I looked in the mirror and my purple eyes seemed to have grown brighter and my white stripe looks like it is glowing. I snorted at the thought and walked out of the office. Outside of the office I saw Tash and Tal talking to a few other people.

"Hey Raylin!" Tash called out and I looked around for a second before I remembered that was me.

Blushing I walked over to Tash and the other people.

"Hey, Tash," I said.

"Ok, Raylin, this is Kat, Gar, Liem, Tobi, Sara, and Britt," Tash said pointing to each person.

"Hey," I said and waved.

"Gar, Tobi, Sara, and Britt are going to be working the snacks and dinners. Kat and Liem work the bar with you though they may serve the drinks to the customers," Tash said.

"Cool," I said and Kat gave me an evil glare which didn't faze me I was used to dealing with bitches like her. Liem winked at me and gave me a sexy smile. _Great a guy is already trying to hit on me _I thought.

"Now everyone this is Raylin. Don't mess with her or you will be in serious trouble," Tal said talking for the first time during this whole conversation.

I saw everyone nod and I even saw a little fear in their eyes.

"Good, now get to work," Tal said in a stern voice.

I walked behind the bar and looked at all the drinks.

"Uhhhh…" I said and Tash came over.

"Don't worry, I will help you. The drinks that most people choose is our signature drink the Bloody Fangs. Then we have Venom, Poison, and Deep Blue. The mixtures are easy. Bloody Fangs is just a fancy Bloody Mary but no tomato and way more vodka. Venom is a mixture of tequila and lime juice. Poison is grape juice and wine, with some vodka. Deep Blue is the strangest drink but I invented it. It is Tequila, lemon juice, sprite, and blue berry extract shaken. Don't let anybody buy you any drink because they seem to take you on a _ride _if you know what I mean. Also let Kat take care of the men who try to grope you. She may seem like a bitch but she just has a huge crush on Liem. Stay away from him and you will do fine. Now I will stay back here for awhile until you get comfortable," Tash said and I just nodded still trying to absorb the mixtures and the advice.

I tried making a few of the drinks and I am very good at Deep Blue and Poison. The others are kinda ok but I keep on losing the lime juice and the stuff for Bloody Fangs. After a few hours the doors opened and the music started and a crowed piled in.

YAY! Another chapter! I have finished chapters 5 and 6 and now working on 7! I will post the other chapters when I get more reviews! So review for more chapters! In the next chapters stuff will get crazy! So remember to review! lol! XD

Q3PinkyRules3Q- lol I had to give them nicknames or I would of spelled them wrong! lol! I am super glad that you like my story! Thnxxxx! :))


	5. Chapter 5

I was looking at all the people around and noticed that Kat and Liem were doing some kinda tricks with the bottles. Amazed I looked around and saw most of the guys off by Kat and the girls by Liem. I got all of the ones that couldn't make it up front. Even though I couldn't do cool tricks with the bottles I knew how to mess with the people's minds. At first people were mad but then they were enjoying my little show. I was mixing drinks together and having the customers guess it and some of the time they would love it and ask its name and since I don't have a name I just shrug and they just nod. I saw that the crowd was growing around me and I tried a little flip with the bottle and some of the insides landed in the cups. The crowd cheered and I grew excited. Kat and Liem had their crowed with their tricks and I had mine. So far this night wasn't so bad. I had no idea how jinxed I was.

Out of the blue two new customers came up and asked for the special. I was puzzled and the younger looking one smiled while the older one snorted. I walked over to Kat.

"Kat, I need help," I called out.

"Not now rookie, I am in the middle of something," she shouted.

"But these two customers asked for the special and I don't know what that is," I said quickly.

Kat almost dropped her bottle and spun on me.

"Why didn't you say so," she hissed and stalked off leaving me with the crowd.

"Three Deep Blue's and two Poisons!" someone shouted and I got to work.

I looked over to see Kat talking to the two men. I noticed her pointing my way and that made me blush. Then Tal and Tash came over to see what all the hub was about. I noticed that the younger one of the two strangers kept looking at me. I kept my mind and eyes on the bottles I was flipping in the air. Then Tash came over to help me. I saw that she was very tense and had a worry look in her eyes.

Kat came rushing over after she was done. She had a slight daze in her eyes but she still tossed bottles in the air. I walked back over to my crowd and tried to ignore the two strangers in front. I couldn't help but stare whenever I had the chance. The younger one has dirty blonde hair that is cut short but still long in the front. His eyes are deep brown and he has a sullen expression. The older one has dirty blonde hair two but has his cut so that some falls over his forehead. His eyes are a light blue and he has an angry look. I kept on giving out orders until the crowd died down. It was only nine and I had two more hours until I get to go home. The two strangers didn't leave their spots they still sat there sipping their drinks. I tried to look at them but they had a black glass that didn't reveal the insides. Finally giving up I took my break and decided to dance. I looked around and caught Tash's eye I nodded to the board. She nodded and held up her hand twice saying I had twenty minutes to myself. I raced to the dance floor.

On the floor the DJ is playing a fast techno song. I danced to the beat and tried not to break my heels. The hot bodies of other people let me loosen up and let go. I danced out everything that has happened the past few days. Then my favorite song "Cooler than me" by Mike Posner started. I danced with some of the guys at the club and then a new pair of hands held my waist. The other hands were sweaty and hot these were cold and rough. I flipped around so I could see my dancer's face. He has black hair that is cut short and spiked at top with…dare I say it…orange eyes. Yes, orange. I was shocked but in awe because I have never seen someone so beautiful. I reached up to touch his face when he leaned down to whisper.

"Want to go somewhere more…private," he asked in a sultry voice. I nodded mutely as he led me off the dance floor to the exit. He pulled me in an ally. He pushed me up against the wall of the building next to the club. I looked up at him and saw in his eyes lust and hunger. I gasped and tried to pull back. But he had a firm grip on my arms. I tried to look around and all I saw was black. No other color just black.

"No getting away from me," he said and looked me up and down. I tried to wiggle out but I was stuck. I was going to scream but I looked in his eyes again. I just smiled up and lost train of my thoughts.

"Good. Now I want you to stay still," he said and I just smiled. His breath smelled like mint and vanilla. I leaned in for more. He chuckled and pulled away. I gasped and fell to the floor.

"Why," I asked.

"Because, you smell delicious," he said as he leaned in to my neck. Before he could touch me someone growled. The growl echoed down the alley. The man with orange eyes snapped his head up.

"Ahhh, Sean, what a nice surprise," orange eyes said with a smirk.

"Get away from her," Sean said.

"Get your own snack," orange eyes growled and leaned back down to me. I was still in a daze and tried to make sense of all of the talking.

"I will tell you one last time. Get. Away. From. Her." Sean said and took a step closer.

"Step again and she dies," orange eyes said and grabbed me by my throat. I struggled but it was feeble. I was like a rag doll. My arms felt like noodles and my head like mush.

"I don't have to," Sean said and people dropped from the sky.

"What the hell is this? I wasn't going to kill her I just wanted some blood then I would of left her," orange eyes said.

"You can't have her blood. She belongs to Emberstr," a familiar voice said.

"I don't give a shit if this girl belongs to the master of mutts," orange eyes said.

"Put her down or we will strike," another voice said.

Orange eyes growled and tightened his grip. I struggled to breath and I was starting to see black dots.

"Put her down and you will go free," Sean said.

"Just because you are the pretty boy and all girls fall for you and show off their neck. Doesn't apply to the rest of us and we have to hunt for our food. Now leave so I can feed," orange eyes said as he brought me down so he could look me in the eye.

"Don't move," orange eyes whispered as he moved his mouth by my neck but before he could touch me someone landed on his back and twisted his head right in front of me.

"Now why didn't you listen to them," a sweet voice said.

I collapsed and started to hyperventilate. In front of me was the orange eye's body and it stared at me with glazed over eyes.

"Shit, she didn't see me did she," the sweet voice said.

"No I don't think so. But she does know my name. I have to erase her memory," Sean said.

"No duh! We couldn't leave her here with the memory of people killing a guy. Leave it at Marcus and her had a major make out and then she hit her head and he brought her back in," the other voice said. Then Sean leaned down and looked at me with his deep brown eyes.

"Leilira, listen to me. You and Marcus came out here and made out. You fell and hit your head. Marcus brought you back in and left. You aren't going home because of your head. You don't remember seeing me or this conversation or the little incident before," Sean said as I stared into his deep eyes.

"Ok," I said and it all went black.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! But shame on those who haven't but if you review it will make me very happy and chapters will come faster! :))) Oh and if I get five more reviews from different people I will post up two chapters! So pleas Review!

Q3PinkyRules3Q- lol really? That is kewl! But your right on the porno drinks that is just disgusting…I just got back from Key West and had lots of small sips of awesome drinks! Thanks for Reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a pounding headache and in a strange room. Looking around I saw purple walls and silver lining. I gasped and rolled of the bed. I fell on the floor and groaned. The door creaked and I looked for something to use a weapon. My eyes fell on a metal lamp I grabbed it and pulled it out of its plugs as the door opened. I ran over to the door and was going to hit the person.

"Hey are you-AHHH! What are you doing!" the person yelled as I held the lamp over my head. I looked at the person it is Tash.

"Oh shit! Sorry Tash! I just woke up and I have no idea what happened," I said.

"Wait you have no memory of what happened," she asked as I sat down on the bed.

"All I remember is me and that sexy guy going out and making out then I seemed to of hit my head on something and he brought me back in. Strange thing is I don't make out with strangers. I know for a fact that I didn't have anything to drink. So my mind must be messing with me," I said and Tash mumbled something about being too strong.

"Tash you ok," I asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Hey the reason I came in was to tell you that we have some more people for you to meet," Tash said still thinking hard.

"Tash if you think to hard you may hurt yourself," I giggled and Tash glared at me but soon started to laugh too.

"Ha-ha, now come on we can't keep these people waiting," Tash said.

"But I don't have any of my clothes with me," I said but Tash just grabbed my arm and dragged me out. For a small person she is really strong.

We walked past door after door and came to the last door in the hallway.

"Ok, now don't talk unless spoken too, remember keep a smile on your face, and don't stare," Tash said and opened the doors before I could protest.

"Where here," she announced. Inside the room looks like a living room and has a huge roaring fire place. There were three people already sitting down. Two of them were the two strangers at the bar and the other one is someone I have never seen before but looks slightly familiar. Tal is standing next to the arm chair by the other stranger. Tash led me to a sofa and sat down next to me. The stranger Tal is standing by has short blonde hair a clean shaven face and piercing hazel eyes.

"Hello Miss Everstone, I am Mr. Goldbrooks. As you may know that I am the owner of this bar and club. I also have a restaurant not far from here. Tashali and Talimal are my vice presidents. Talimal runs the restaurant and Tashali runs the bar. I keep everything running with my money. Now I knew Melaka from a long time ago. She asked me a favor and I granted it. You are under my protection and you must follow my rules. They aren't really bad but you will learn to live with them. First off you do not speak to any of the VIP. Second do not go up there unless Tashali or Talimal are with you. Third do not leave the club unless you are finished with your shift. You may dance with customers but don't be physical. I hope you live by these simple rules and we won't have any trouble. These two young men are my sons. The oldest is Valmic and the younger Sean. Now they will be visiting the club often and they will be my eyes and ears. Now that we have met I believe it is time for me to go. Talimal. Tashali. Leilira." Mr. Goldbrooks said and he left.

I just gapped and tried to remember all that he said. Tash and Tal looked more relaxed and they both smiled.

"Glad that was over. I am surprised that you listened Lei," Tash said and gave me a hug.

"Yes, that was ok. Good thing the others were misbehaving," Tal said sliding into the chair Mr. Goldbrooks occupied.

"Seriously, he does this to us all the time," a musical voice said but it was deep. I looked over to see Sean and Valmic looking annoyed.

"Looks like Daddy forgot about his golden boys," Tash said with a smirk and Valmic glared.

"Well since we will be taking over and you will be under us I suggest you don't balk talk," Valmic said. His voiced sounded like he just ate rocks and spat them out.

"Well Valmicy, you father likes us better and mentioned us more than once," Tash said with a sing song voice.

"Don't call me that," Valmic snarled and leapt up in anger.

"Valmicy. Valmicy." Tash teased but Valmic snarled in deep rage.

I gasped as Valmic sprung at Tash and crashed into me to get to her. It knocked the breath out of me and I fell all the way to the other side.

"STOP!" Tal yelled and ran to me.

I was trying to breath in quick gasps but I couldn't get the air flow. Tash and Valmic kept on fighting and Tal glared at them. Then Sean came over to help me.

"Is she alright," he asked as he check my eyes.

"I don't know. You take her to the room and stay with her while I try to get these two to stop," Tal said and ran over to where Tash and Valmic were tussling. Then Sean picked me up bridal style and ran out the door before the two could reach it. I looked back and saw a huge leopard and Valmic fighting and Valmic has fangs. I looked again but the doors were closed.

Soon we came to the room that Tash took me out of. Sean laid me down on the bed and sat down too. I tried to calm my heart down but I could barely breathe. I tried to sit up but my whole right side burst into fire. I cried out and Sean was right next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his hands shook with nervousness over my body.

"My right side," I gasped.

Sean was trying to look at my right side but my shirt is in the way.

"I can't see anything with your shirt on," he said with frustration.

"Then…ah…take it…off," I gasped and winced in pain.

"W-what!" Sean exclaimed.

"I said take…it…off!" I said between gritted teeth.

Sean gave me a worried look but I couldn't see anything but the white ceiling. Then a loud rip filled the air as my shirt was taken off. I could breathe easily now without the tightness constricting my air flow.

"Thank you," I said in relief.

"Yeah…" Sean said as he stared at my body.

I had to admit I had a smoken body. I had a small waist and wide hips a medium size breast and tan skin. My skin didn't look orange like people who fall asleep in tanning beds. I looked up in Sean's brown eyes and saw some emotion that took me by surprise. He then leaned down and his lips brushed mine before they collapsed against each other. His lips were cold and burning at the same time. I moaned and arched my back but hissed in pain at the movement. Sean just leaned down and pressed me against the bed. He moaned and nipped my lips. I opened my mouth and his tongue explored my mouth. He nipped my lip again and this time drew blood. He moaned and sucked on my lip. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes burning with hunger that I couldn't imagine. I felt sharp pricks of teeth and my lip bled faster and Sean moaned and leaned in more. I gasped and tried to wiggle but the pain of my right side made that extremely hard.

"No," I gasped and Sean pulled back at once.

I looked at him and saw his eyes wild and crazy. I could see two fang looking teeth poking out from his mouth. I gasped and his eyes calmed down and they were now filled with sorrow. Then Tash, Tal, and Valmic rushed in.

"What are you," I said and they all looked at each other.

"Lei, I-I have something to tell you," Tash said.

**OMG! Lei is finally going to get answers! This is by far my favorite chapter. I am so happy with this story! Thanks for all the reviews (to all those who reviewed…) Yay! Plz Review! Thnxxxx**

**Q3PinkyRules3Q- As you can tell in this chapter Sean and Valm are part of the story and the other dude is just a filler.**


	7. Chapter 7

I waited patiently for Tash to start talking. I could see that they were all nervous.

"Well…" I said and raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't human," she said.

"I figured as much," I said trying not to show my pain.

"Maybe we should wait until you are healed," Sean said wiping my blood off his lips.

"No, I am fine," I said between gritted teeth.

"Tal get me the blue bottle with the green cap," Tash said and Tal left with a flash.

I waited for Tal to return and let my gaze wander over Tash, Valmic, and Sean. Tash fidgeted under my stare. Sean just looked ashamed and Valmic just looked plain bored. Then Tal returned with a bottle and a cup.

"What is that," I asked as Tash poured some of the liquid in the cup.

"Pixie blood," she said and handed me the cup.

"What!"I said and almost dropped the cup.

"It helps with healing," she said.

"Eww! I am not going to drink that stuff," I said and pushed the cup away but Tash, who is way stronger than, me kept it in place.

"Trust me Lei, it doesn't taste like blood. It tastes like sugar and honey," she said and I eyed her skeptically.

I hesitantly grabbed the cup and looked at the insides. It looked like thick blood and I groaned. But I plugged my nose and chugged the cup. It felt like my mouth was having a sugar parade. My eyes widen and I licked my lips. It tastes like churros. I looked up at Tash to see her smile knowingly and Valmic smirking. Sean and Tal looked neutral.

"Now that I am sure you will be healed in an hour I can tell you what is going on," Tash said.

I nodded and looked around.

"Now, as you may have found out Sean is a vampire and that makes Valm a vampire. Also that makes Mr. Goldbrooks a vampire. Tal and I are Shapeshifters with the forms of leopards. Liem is a werewolf and Kat is a witch. Yes I know the irony. The others are all humans but they know about the supernatural world. There are seven types of supernaturals, the vampires, the werewolves, the Shapeshifters, the witches, the fairies and pixies, the demons, and the angels. We live in a different realm but some supernaturals like to live in this realm. The vampires have to live here because of their food source. Each type of supernatural has a king, queen or both. The king of vampires is Mr. Goldbrooks whose real name is Roderick. His queen died and he has not taken a new queen but let's not dwell on that. The king of the werewolves is Emberstr. He is very powerful and is one of the original supernaturals. The queen of the Shapeshifters is Emilia; she has the form of a dragon which is rare among us Shapeshifters. The witches have a king and queen the king is Geraldo and the queen is Malay. They have been the rulers for a long long time. The fairies don't have a king but they have a powerful queen. Her name is Relic. The demons have a king whose name is Albrotrose; he is one of the original supernaturals. Lastly we have the angels. They aren't as sweet as you think. The queen is Opal who just killed the last queen. Mel is a supernatural she sent you here to learn about your heritage. Your parents were part of the supernaturals. Your mother was a witch and your father is alive but we have no idea where or what he is." Tash said.

"Wait my mother _was_ a witch but my father _is _alive. How does that work out," I asked hoping that Tash just made a mistake.

"Your mother did die in the shooting but you father didn't. He still alive," Tash said and I just stared in shock.

"HOW IN THE HELL IS MY FATHE STILL ALIVE! WHY DIDN'T HE COME AND CARE FOR ME WHEN MY MOTHER DIED!" I shouted. Tash flinched at every word.

"We don't know where he is. And if we did he most likely wouldn't want to get in your way," she said.

"GET IN MY WAY! I WAS ALONE AND SCARED! HE LEFT ME ALONE! HE WENT ON HIS OWN AND LEFT ME TO MOURN FOR BOTH OF THEM! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! I IDENTIFIED THEIR BODIES! I CRIED EVERY NIGHT FOR TEN MONTHS! IF IT WASN'T FOR MEL I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE COMMITED SUICIDE!" I shouted and jumped out of the bed.

"Lei please calm down. We don't know if you have healed fully," Tash said calmly.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE BEEN ALONE ALL THESE YEARS! HE DOESN'T CARE FOR ME! IF HE DID HE WOULD OF TAKEN CARE OF ME! BUT NO I AM ON MY OWN! IT IS HIS ENTIRE FAULT THAT I AM HERE! HIS FAULT!" I shouted and flung myself on the bed and wept.

Tash opened her mouth to say something but Tal put a hand on her shoulder and she nodded. They left and Valm did to. Sean stared at me then he looked like he was going to say something but decided against it. I cried because that my father didn't care about me. I guess Mel knew all about my dad being alive and it just made me cry harder. I dried my tears and looked for the closet. I opened a door and saw that it led to a huge bathroom. I opened a different door and it is a closet filled with clothes that could fit all sizes. I chose a cute dark blue tank top that has a black sequin rose on the front. I looked for some shorts but all I found were skirts. _Damn it Tash _I thought. I finally picked a short billowy skirt that didn't reach my knees but didn't show off my underwear. I found a brush hidden in the back and brushed my hair quickly getting all the tangles out. I looked for some shoes and found some cute white wedges that looked like they would fit. As I was looking around the closet I didn't hear the door open. Then a huge shadow covered my body.

I looked up and saw a huge deep brown wolf. I racked through my brain to remember who this could be. _Liem. Liem is a werewolf _I thought.

"Liem?" I asked and the wolf nodded his head.

Then in front me Liem the wolf changed into Liem the human. I gasped and he is fully clothed.

"Hey," he said but he didn't sound like a smartass.

"Hey," I whispered.

"I am sor-"

"Don't say that, please. I don't want your sympathy," I said and Liem just nodded his head.

"I understand how you feel," he said. I looked up. He moved to the bed and motioned for me to sit down. I walked over and sat where he motioned.

"My mother died in front of me and my father didn't do a thing. All I remember is a guy in a cloak and my father looking down at my mother. The guy in the cloak shot her in the heart with a silver bullet. She died instantly. My father just stared. Then the guy in the cloak turned to me. I was ten at that time and I was ready to run but before the cloaked guy could shoot me my father stopped him. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was just staring at my mom. They say I look like my father but my eyes are my mother's. I hated my father after that. I ran away the next day. I ran fast and then before I knew it I had changed to my wolf form. For one whole year I killed all of the supernaturals that tried to calm me down. Then Tash and Tal came into the picture. They put up a good fight. Then I was down on the ground and Tash and Tal standing over me. They started to say that they were going to take me to see the council but Roderick told them that I could work at the bar. I have been living here for the past ten years. I know that you feel betrayed and hurt but thing can get better," Liem said. I started to cry again and Liem held me. It wasn't like a lover's hold it was more like a brother's hold. I cried for him and myself.

"I hope you understand what is going on. Don't be too hard on everybody. They just want to help you," Liem said and I nodded. I dried my tears and smiled.

"Thank you Liem. You remind me of how a brother would act," I said getting my old attitude back.

Liem smirked and just shook his head. I got up and walked to the door. I was going to talk to Tash and Tal about everything. But before I go…

"Hey Liem," I said turning around to look at him. He looked up and waited.

"You know that Kat has a huge crush on you. I just wanted to make sure you knew that," I said and smiled then walked out. Before the door could close I saw Liem mouth open in shock. I laughed and walked to Tash's office.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 7…I am thinking of naming the chapters…but idk…I am going to bring Geo back in the story soon so be on the look out! You will be surprised when you read what happens. Muhahahaha! i am losing interest in this story...but if i had some great reviews i will get back on my butt to start writing! So help me and kick my butt in gear! I would like to thank my number 1 reviewer 3QPinkyRulesQ3! So please Review! oh and i am sorry for not updating in the past two days. forgive me? lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

I walked down the hallways of the downstairs. _Tash told me that they had only a few rooms…this looks like fifty rooms_ I thought as I tried to find the stair cases.

"Looking for something," a low voice said from behind me.

I looked back and saw a man with shaggy brown hair and deep orange eyes. _Just like Marcus _I thought.

"Uhh…no thanks I can find my own way," I said and started to walk away but the man grabbed my shoulder.

"I know what you are looking for," he said and started to move his mouth to my neck.

I started to freak out but I couldn't move. Both of his hands had me pushed against the wall.

"Randall, let her go," a voice called out. I turned my head and saw Sean standing there looking furious.

"Fine, but you owe me a fix," 'Randall' said and let me go and walked off. I slid to the floor and tried to breathe evenly. Sean walked over and crouched down.

"What is it with you and almost getting eaten by vampires," he said with a smirk. I tried to glare but I failed.

"I don't know, but I do know if a certain vampire doesn't move I am going to knock some sense into his animalistic brain," I said and Sean just chuckled and helped me up.

"Tash is looking for you," he said and I sniffed.

"Well I am going to the stairs to the office," I said and started to walk but I did hear Sean's soft laugh. I turned around and glared at him but he still remained unfazed by it.

"The stairs are this way," he said and chuckled again. I glared and stomped off in the direction he pointed to. He smiled and followed. Soon we came to wooden stairs and I stomped the whole way up and I opened the door and walked to Tash's office. Sean rolled his eyes and left me in. I waited for one minute and then Tash came in with a winded look on her face.

"What happened," I asked. Tash just looked at me and sighed.

"I told your aunt that your father is still alive," she said. Her words stung but I didn't show it. I was mentally glad that Mel didn't know that my dad is still alive.

"She must of taken it well," I said sarcastically.

Tash glared at me and I smiled innocently.

"I decided to let you have the day off. You can go exploring or whatever, but you have to take one of us with you. I can't go because of work and your aunt calling every ten minutes. Tal can't go because some idiot found it to be funny to scary a customer with a fake rat in her salad. Valm won't go. Liem and Kat have to work so that leaves Sean to follow you," she said.

"Won't be a problem with that," I mumbled. Tash rolled her eyes.

"Now go, I do recommend watching the sun set," she said and I walked out only to run into Sean. I looked up at him and he is grinning. I glared and his grin grew even wider.

"I am guessing you heard," I said and Sean nodded his head.

I started to walk out and he followed.

"Just to let you know I don't follow you," he said as I stopped and looked at him with shock. He chuckled and opened the door.

"Are you coming?" he asked with a smile on his lips. I growled and stalked out of the club.

We walked down the streets. It was quiet I wanted to talk but he just made me so confused. I thought back to the kiss. I shook my head and Sean looked down at me. I could now fully appreciate his build. He looked lean and tan. He has the deepest brown eyes. His hair looks really cute but manlyish. He has a small smile on his lips. I looked at his clothes he is wearing a button up blue plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath. His button up shirt is open. His jeans look rugged and well used. He is wearing black shoes. I looked down at my clothes and suddenly felt embarrassed. While he looked classy I looked slutty.

"Lei, you do not look slutty," he said as he stared at me with such intensity I had to look away. We had both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. His hands were on my shoulders. They felt warm and comforting.

"Wait, you can read my mind?" I asked slightly shocked but not mad at all.

"Well, it's one of my abilities," he said sheepishly. I nodded and we kept on walking. I looked down an alley and saw a pale orange tabby cat fighting with two other black cats.

"NO!" I shouted and ran down the alley. I left Sean staring at me in shock.

The two cats looked up at me and hissed. But I just growled back at them in such an animalistic way it scared me. The two cats then high-tailed it out of here and I turned to the cat. She was limping down into the grass and I followed her. I could hear Sean telling me to walk back to him but I couldn't. The she-cat stopped and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I looked around all I could see is tall grass. She started to limp heavily and went through the tall grass in front then I could hear the little mews. I pushed back the grass and saw the she-cat lying down next to her kits. All of them were dead except one. The she-cat tried to lick the little kit but she was too weak. And before my eyes she died. I could hear foot steps behind me. I whipped around and saw Sean looking at me with worried eyes.

"What happened? All I saw is you going down an alley to save a cat and then it leading you away," he said.

"She was trying to protect her kit," I whispered. Sean looked behind me and I knew what he saw a orange body curled around a few dead kits and one feebly mewing white kit.

"I want to keep that last kit. She looked at me before she died and I think she wanted me to care for this kit," I said looking at Sean with fierce eyes daring him to tell me no.

"It may not survive," he said. My whole face lit up. He didn't say no. I reached back down and lifted the tiny white kit in my hands. It mewed with little energy.

"Please help me Sean. Please," I said looking at him with such emotion that I couldn't even name. He nodded and held out his hand.

"We are going to need to travel faster so I will carry you," he said with a small smile. I smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Sean," I said as he picked me up bridal style and he just smiled. I looked down at the small bundle of fur. Its eyes weren't even open. I was getting a feeling that this kitten wasn't going to survive. Then Sean took off. It felt as if we were walking on air. Everything went past like a blur. Sooner than I could think we stepped into the club. Tash, Liem, and Kat were working on new drinks. Tash looked up and Kat just rolled her eyes.

"What are-" "Tash I need your help," Tash started but I stopped her. She looked worried and rushed over.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt" she asked I shook my head. I opened my hands and showed her the small white kitten.

"Oh," was all she said and she rushed off to the back. I heard things being opened and closed. I looked down at the little kitten and saw very faintly its chest rising and falling. Sean sat me down on a bar stool and stood behind me with his hands on my waist. I paid very little attention to that. I just had eyes for the little kitten. Liem came over with Kat. Kat looked down at the kitten and looked worried. Liem looked disgusted.

"Poor baby doesn't look over two weeks old," Kat said reaching out to touch it. I looked up at her with wary eyes but she didn't hold any malice towards the kitten.

"Disgusting little thing," Liem said and Kat swatted him.

"Is that how you feel to all cats," she asked him.

"Yeah, they are evil little things," he said not realizing his mistake.

"Oh so you think that my cat is an evil thing," she said looking at him with anger in her eyes. He looked shocked and started to say something but was cut off my Tash coming in with a heating bottle and a little bottle filled with some liquid.

"Stop bickering," Tash snapped. She placed the heating bottle on the table and I laid the little kitten on it. We all waited a few minutes until it started to move. Then Tash handed me the little bottle. Without hesitation I put it in front of the kit's mouth. It latched on hungrily.

"What is in the bottle," I asked Tash as I stared at the little kitten.

"Cats milk and demon blood. Cats milk so that it won't spit the stuff out and demon's blood for strength." She said and looked up at me.

"What happened?" she asked. I looked up from the kitten.

"Sean and I were walking past an alley. I saw two black cats fighting an orange she-cat. I ran over and scared the two cats away. Then the she-cat led me to her nest in the weeds. She curled around her kits and died. Almost all of her kits were dead except for this little one," I said.

"Well you are going to need to keep on feeding it six times a day," Kat said and everyone looked at her.

"What," Tash said.

"Well when I first found Mayo (that's my cat) he was just a kitten, so I had to look it up on how to take care of him," Kat said sheepishly.

"Oh, well now that we have avoided a disaster we can work," Tash said and turned back to the alcohol

"Lei, you will need to find a box, heating pad, little bottles, nipples, cat's milk, and a small stuffed animal," Kat said with a smile. I smiled back and looked down at the white kitten it had stopped feeding and snuggled close to my body.

"Why the stuffed animal," I asked.

"It doesn't have any litter mates so it will be lonely and start to bite," she said and turned away.

I looked up at Sean. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sean can you take me to the pet store?" I asked.

Sean snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head.

I took the kitten and wrapped it in a towel so it wouldn't get cold while we were out. Sean picked me back up and I gasped. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare. He looked away quickly and raced off. We shortly came to a pet store. I rushed in and found myself in pet heaven. I looked down the cat isle. In the middle are cat books. I took one down and started to speed read. I looked by the cat furniture and grabbed a small bed. It is black with small white dots. I found a heating pad, small bottles, and a dark blue small animal. Sean just smiled as we headed to the cash register.

"Hi, did you find everything ok," the guy said.

"Yes," I said and held the white kitten closer as I tried to get my wallet. Sean laid a hand on my arm and held out a credit card.

"I got this," he said and the guy just took it.

After Sean paid for the stuff he picked me up and raced back to my condo.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know where I live," I asked looking at Sean suspiciously. He blushed and that made my heart skip a beat.

"I…umm…followed you home when you first went out," he said looking down and scuffing his shoes. I guess it should of bothered me but I was oddly comforted by the small gesture.

"It's ok," I said and Sean put me down and we headed up to my condo.

I placed the kit down and set up its bed up on the counter. Sean walked around the condo looking around everything. I looked down at the kitten and saw its face looking really weird.

"Uh…Sean something is wrong with the kitten," I called and then Sean zipped up next to me and I jumped. He smirked and I glared.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked with concern.

"The kit doesn't look good," I said with a small whimper.

"Umm…Kat said something awhile ago 'bout having to help her cat go," he said.

"Oh…umm…how?" I asked trying to rack my mind of ideas.

"She said something like use a warm wet cloth and rub down its stomach," he said. I rushed to wet a wash cloth and quickly started to rub down its stomach. And no sooner than said the kit used the restroom. I sighed in relief. Then the kitten started to sleep. I went over to sit on the couch and Sean sat next to me.

"I am deeply sorry about everything. I acted out of immature emotions and I-" Sean said but I stopped him by putting my hand on his arm.

"It's ok. I understand, I shouldn't have asked you to take my shirt off. I promise it won't happen again," I said trying to sound cheerful but inside I was tearing up.

"No! It's not that I didn't want it to happen. I did want it to happen. I just thought I took advantage of you. I would like to have a do-over," Sean said looking embarrassed. I looked at him shocked.

"Are-are you asking me out?" I asked.

"Umm…yeah," he said with a red blush on his neck.

"Well, I would have to accept," I said with a small smile.

When I said that Sean's whole face lit up.

"Great! I will pick you up next Friday, at twelve, then we can head to your work," he said and relaxed. I smiled and turned on the TV. I noticed Sean inching closer so I just jumped over and sat right next to him. He looked shocked but pleased and draped his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled under his arm and I felt as if I was made to fit next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and placed my hand on his chest. I could feel him stiffen. I soon fell asleep hearing his soft heart beat that is so faint that it took all my will to try to listen to it.

**Sean's POV **(I wanted to give you guys a surprised…you ppl earned it :D)

When she told me she wanted to go on a date with me my whole soul expanded. I looked at her with shock on my face and she smiled. And her smile brought a whole smile to my face. Then she surprised me by jumping over and sitting right next to me. I relaxed and then she laid her head on my shoulder and then the most surprising thing she laid her hand on my chest and started to fall asleep. I was ridged with shock and another emotion.

I could feel my thirst coming fast. Lei's scent is overwhelming. She smells like orange blossoms and freesia. I could hear and feel Lei falling asleep and I was starting to move when she whimpered and held on tighter to my shirt. I grinned. I was trying to fight the thirst then my thoughts trailed to a few hours ago. When I first tasted her blood. It is intoxicating. Her blood is my perfect cup of coffee. I could feel my throat flare up with more intensity. _I haven't fed in a week, I should probably go in a few days or I may just snap… _I thought. Then someone knocked on the door. And the door opened to reveal a werewolf.

"Who are you," I asked and Lei just moved closer.

"I am Niq; my boss called me and told me to guard this girl. Who are you," Niq asked.

"I am Prince Sean Reinhold Goldstein, who is your boss," I commanded.

"My boss has ordered me not to tell. My boss is higher up than your father," Niq said and looked around the condo.

"How can your boss be higher up than my Father! My father is a King!" I shouted but ended it softly because Lei whimpered.

"I am just doing my job. Now don't tell Miss Leilira that I was here. My boss doesn't want her to know that I am protecting her," Niq said.

"Why are you protecting her," I asked.

"She is important to the boss. And there are people out to get her," Niq said.

"What kind of people," I growled.

"The Ahrimans," Niq said and left.

I started to growl and I took a big whiff of Lei's scent and my throat started a wild fire. I cleared my throat and Lei woke up. I put on a different face so that she wouldn't suspect anything.

**Lei's POV **(ok I just wanted you to see how much Sean feels for Lei. And what is kinda going on with Lei! Now I may change back to his POV later but idk…now enough of my babbling! On with the show!)

I woke up when Sean cleared his throat and I snapped my head up. Sean is looking at me with amused eyes.

"Uhhh…sorry I fell asleep," I said blushing. Sean just nodded his head and got up.

"You were only asleep for about two hours. So you have an hour to get ready for work," he said and went over to the little kit.

"OH! I need to feed him!" I shouted and ran over to the kitchen to warm up his bottle.

"Him?" Sean asked amused playing with the kitten.

"Yeah! I have a feeling that he is a him," I said adding the demon blood. Tash said that it will help the kitten grow faster.

"Oh well, what are you going to name him?" Sean asked. I looked up and thought. I then felt the milk and it is just right.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. I am going to wait until he has some energy to show us his personality," I said starting to feed him. After he was done I headed to my room. Sean followed and I just ignored him and started to get some clothes. I chose black skinny jeans, a black and silver sequin tank top that reaches to my knees. I grabbed the clothes and gave Sean a look and he walked out. I changed quickly. I scrunched up my hair and added some silver head bands. I quickly added some mascara, silver eyeliner, and black eye shadow. The whole look emphasizes my purple eyes. As I walked out Sean is looking around for something.

"Looking for something," I asked with a small smile.

"Oh…umm…I heard something and I am trying to find the source," he said with a confused face and started to lift up the couch.

"Well just hold on, I am sure it is just a silly…silly…AHHHHHHH! RAT!" I screamed and jumped up on the couch that Sean is holding. He started to laugh and I tried to glare but I am too scared to open my eyes.

"Lei, calm down…it's just a mouse not a rat," Sean said as he set down the couch. I squeaked in fear.

"I don't care what it is. I just want it out and out now!" I squeaked and Sean chuckled.

After hearing some scuttling and the door opening and closing. I opened my eyes. And saw my condo in perfect condition. I sighed and sat down. I started to look at the little kitten and I noticed that he had opened his eyes. They are the brightest green I have ever seen. I got up and walked over. The kit is standing up watching my every move. I held out my hand and the kit sniffed it. I smiled and slowly lowered my hand on his head to pet him. The kit happily lifted his head. I relaxed right when we made contact.

"Hello there little guy. You finally opened your eyes," I whispered as I petted his head and he started to purr.

_Mommy, I'm hungry. I want more of the yummy milk you feed me, _a voice said in my head. I snapped my head up and looked around until my gaze came to the little kits eyes.

"Did-did you just speak," I asked to the kit.

_Yes, but I am hungry, please I am hungry, _the kit said with a little mew.

"Oh ok…umm…hold on," I said and raced to the kitchen to get the milk and demon blood. I started to heat it up when the door opened and Sean came in with a huge smile on his face.

"The evil mouse is gone," he said with a smirk and I glanced up.

"That is the stupidest thing ever, but I have more important things to tell you," I said with a worried glance at the kitten who is just licking his paw.

"What," Sean asked with a worry look on his face.

"The kitten can talk to me with his mind," I hissed. Sean looked shocked then amused.

"What is so funny about that," I hissed. And Sean started to chuckle.

"You have found your witch partner," Sean said and walked over to the kitten.

"What?" I said with a stunned look on my face.

"I will tell you after you feed this little guy and I will tell you all about the other supernaturals," Sean said.

I nodded and started to finish the kits milk. As I fed him Sean sat on the couch talking to someone on the phone. After he was done I soothed the kitten to sleep in my arms and walked over to Sean and sat down with the sleeping kit.

"Who were you talking to," I asked as I absently petted the kit.

"Tash, I told her that you found your witch partner and you need a day off so you have today and part of tomorrow off. Then you start back up on work. But now back to the supernaturals. You have the Shapeshifters, Fae creatures, vampires, witches, werewolves, angels, and demons. Shapeshifters are the most populated of the supernaturals. They can shape shift into any animal they want during their adolescent ages. But once they turn 21 they have to choose a single form and stay with it. When they get angry their form comes out and their eye color changes when that happens. Next you have the Fae they are nasty folk. They are dangerous. But the queen is really nice. They are the reason of changing seasons. But don't get to close they like to have people as pets. They feed off the emotions of humans but they love the emotions of the supernaturals. It's like they get addicted to it. Then are my kind the vampires. You may know we are stronger, faster, and more beautiful than the normal human. But we do not _**sparkle**_. I find that completely offensive. When we are thirsty our eye color changes to an orange color. Not a red because when we don't have enough blood it drains from our system and our skin becomes hard and cold. We do have a heart beat you can hear it like a normal person when we had enough blood. Our skin becomes warm when we have blood but it grows cold when we don't have blood. Now we get to what you are. Well one of your halves. The witches are probably the most sensible of all supernaturals. Witch partners are a type of animal that help the witch with the witches training. They can be any animal but most are cats. Some have dogs, birds, and other house animals. The witch partner can grow to a huge size and become a bigger form of the original size. Let's take a cockatiel if it grows when it's witch is in danger it will become a eagle. There are a few types of witches. The natures they control nature as in the trees and growing things. The animals, these are to be afraid of they control and act like animals. The physics they can see the future and past and they can move things with their minds. The light witches they control light and goodness. They are too stuck up for themselves. The dark witches control the darkness and dark things. They are ok but they can snap and turn all crazy. The last type of witches is the weather witches. They control the weather and make all type of things happen. Next we have the Werewolves. Werewolves are quite unstable. They change when angry. But some have more control. Like the king Emberstr he is the original werewolf. Oh and I forgot to say all supernaturals live forever. We are all immortal. Next are the angels. They are not all goodness and all that shit. They got that from this idiot that was too stupid to run away when he had the chance. They look like pure beings but when they come to earth from the other realm they come down to feed off the souls of innocents. The guy who says this saw a female angel came out of a bright light and walked over to a random man and took his life away. The idiot thought that the man was a criminal and that the lady was just an innocent angel but they are evil. Don't ever trust an angel. Lastly we have the demons. They look like really attractive and nice but they can be evil. When they get mad they change and it isn't pretty. Now that you know all about the supernaturals we need to find you a teacher for your witch's ability," Sean said after two hours. I am sitting on his lap and leaning my head on his shoulder. Sean is stroking my hair. I sighed and started to take all of this in.

"So how are you taking this," Sean said.

"Good, that is a lot. How do you know all of this," I asked as I traced circles on Sean's chest.

"I am a born vampire, and my father taught me everything in two years of my life. Since I have photographic memory I kinda remember everything," he said with a small smile.

"That's nice…yawn…I am tired, will you take me to my bed," I asked as Sean chuckled.

"Of course, darling," he said and carried me to the bed. He tucked me in and started to walk away. But I grabbed his arm and tugged him down on my bed. He laughed and sat down.

"You are a persist ant little bugger," he said and I groaned.

"I don't want you to leave, please stay with me," I asked and tugged on his arm to lie down next to me.

He laid down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned so I was facing his chest and I snuggled up to him. He chuckled and squeezed me tight. I squeaked and he laughed.

"Now get to sleep, love. You have a free day tomorrow and I am changing our date to tomorrow," he said and started to rub my arms. And I fell asleep quickly.

**Ok I am soooo happy! I am just finishing the next chapter! Stuff is getting exciting! Thank you to my fantastic reviewers! You guys make my day! Since I got a few reviews today I am updating this chapter! YAY for chapters! XD**

**Falicia- Marcus was just a filler. He is the guy that starts Lei wondering what the others are. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Emberlies- You got it! Her growling is the other side of what she is. And maybe you may figure out what her other half is in this chapter…but I am sure to let you guys know in the next few chapters. Some may guess it others may not. So be on the lookout for other hints! Thanks for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes. I quickly hopped out of bed and ran over to the kitchen. Where I saw Sean flipping pancakes. I am slightly drooling at the perfect sight. He turned around and smiled.

"Like what you see," he asked.

"Oh yeah! Hand over those pancakes!" I squealed and Sean's faced dropped and he looked shocked. I started to laugh.

"Don't worry, Sean, your tasty too," I giggled and he just shook his head and slid some pancakes my way. I quickly ate twelve. He just rolled his eyes and looked outside. I look for the little kitten and right away he jumped up on my lap and started to purr.

"Awww he grew!" I squealed.

_Mommy, that person over there fed me, he isn't like you Mommy. I want to play! _the little kit said in my head and I grinned and started to tickle his tummy. Sean picked up my plate and washed it while I sat over on the couch play with the kit.

_Mommy will you name me? _the kit asked and I looked around.

"Sure…but I don't know what to name you," I said.

I started to think. And the kit just started to walk around looking for something to play with.

"I have it!" I shouted and Sean came running over.

"You have what," he asked looking around.

"A name for my kitten," I said and the kit ran over and jumped up on my legs.

_What's my name? What's my name? _the kitten asked excitedly.

"Your name is Codac," I said and the Codac started to romp around yelling his name out. I giggled and Sean smiled.

"Now Codac, I am leaving and I will be back later, when I get home I will feed you," I said.

_Ok mommy, _Codac said and ran off to the study.

I smiled and turned to Sean.

"Now since we have our date today I was wondering what I need to dress like," I asked and Sean looked at my clothes.

"Umm…anything comfortable," he said and I walked off going to take a shower. I quickly got dried and ran over to my room before Sean could see me in my birthday suit. I locked the door and closed the blinds.

"What to wear…what to wear," I said looking for the right type of clothes. I decided on a blue jean shorts with dark maroon leggings with a long grey tank top with light brown boots with glasses and some gold bracelets. I shook out my hair and tied it up in a pony tail. I walked out to see Sean already dressed and ready. He is wearing a green and white striped button up shirt with beige cargo shorts with Hollister flip flops and glasses. His hair is slightly messy but goes with his whole look.(outfits on my profile)

"You look wonderful," Sean said with a huge smile on his face. I blushed.

"You look handsome. But did you leave when I was in the shower?" I asked.

"Umm…yeah I ran over to the club. I have my own room there for when I am in town," he said.

"So are you going to be in town for awhile," I said while moving closer until I stood face to face with his chest. I looked up.

"I have a feeling that I will be staying for a long time," he said and leaned down. Right when we were going to kiss his phone rang.

"Shit," he whispered and pulled away. I blushed harder and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Codac came over and sat down next to me.

_Mommy you look pretty,_ Codac said with a mew.

"Thank you, Codac. Sean and I are going to lunch," I said and Codac nodded his head. After a bit of silence I could hear parts of Sean's conversation.

"-omeing back?" Sean asked. A little buzz and Sean started to talk with a heated voice.

"That soon…What! No I disagree for that…I don't care-…well yes…but I have my own life…but…but…come on no one likes her…I don't give a shit…sorry…but she is…aghhh! I am…to bad I don't care…to bad now good bye," with that Sean hung up and I sat wondering what is going on and who this mysterious girl is. Sean came back and had a forced smile on his face.

"Come, we do not want to be late," he said and started for the door. I got up and gave Codac a kiss on his head and left with Sean. We drove in his car and he drove down street after street until we came to a huge ship.

"What is this?" I asked raising my eyebrow at Sean.

"Oh my boat," he said casually.

"A boat…_**that **_is not a _**boat **_that is a SHIP!" I screamed. But Sean just shrugged and walked to the ship.

"I feel soooo under dressed," I mumbled and Sean chuckled. _Stupid vampire hearing, _I said in my mind.

"Hey, I heard that," Sean said with a smirk and helped me up on his ship. I rolled my eyes and Sean lead me to the front of the ship. There sat the most romantic table setting for lunch ever. I looked over at Sean with wide eyes.

"I am guessing you like it," he said with a small smile.

I just nodded my head speechless. He chuckled and pulled me to the table. He pulled out my chair like a gentleman and sat down across from me. I gazed all around us. The ship started to move and the water around us looked like a huge sapphire.

"Wow…this is amazing," I said and Sean looked up at me with a forced smile. I frowned and looked down.

"Well…ahem…how about I order for you," Sean said and held up a hand and a man came over. I just nodded my head mutely and looked out to the ocean.

"I would like to order…two Hawaiian burgers hold the lettuce and tomato, both with a side of fries, to drink we will have…what do you want to drink?" Sean asked me without looking my way. I looked down at the menu.

"Dr. Pepper," I mumbled and Sean nodded his head.

"Two Dr. Pepper's please," Sean said and the man left. Sean started to reach over with his hand but his phone rang again. I sighed and looked at him with a sad look on my face.

"I'm sorry…it will just take a minute," Sean said and took out his phone and started to talk fast. I sighed and got up and walked over to the side of the ship.

I looked out. The ocean looked peaceful and calm. I looked down and saw that we were close to the deep edge. The water looked a deep blue that seemed so peaceful. As I looked down father I could see some fish swimming. Sighing I looked around the surroundings. The sun is up high and bright. There are other boats in the water one boat had people in the air parasailing. I smiled sadly thinking about doing that. I could hear Sean arguing with the person on the other side of the phone. Sighing I saw the food sat there. I walked back over and sat down and silently ate the food. I could hear Sean's voice getting louder and louder. Too soon my food is gone and I have nothing to distract myself from Sean voice. For a first date it is going downhill fast. I could hear bits of Sean's conversation.

"Absolutely not…she may have that but…I know it's my duty…but why not Valm…oh…well…but…I don't even like her…yes she is beautiful way more than most people…yes…yes…NO…I will not…you already said that…" I started to feel tears weld up. I ran to the captain's quarters and sat there crying.

"Miss what are you doing here," the captain asked.

"Oh…I was wondering if you could take me back to the Keys," I asked quietly. The captain nodded and walked off. I could feel the boat turning around and waited the whole time in the captain's cabin. Soon the captain came back in.

"We are docked. Mr. Sean ran off the second we landed. He said to call you a taxi and say that he is deeply sorry and that he will make it up," the captain said with a sad face. I nodded and wiped the tears off. The captain helped me off and got me a taxi.

"Where to miss?" the taxi driver asked.

"Club Venom's Tip," I said quietly. The driver nodded and headed in the direction. Soon we came to the club and I paid the driver and not caring that the tip is over fifteen dollars. I sighed and walked over to Gent.

"Hey there, sweet," Gent said with a smile. I tried to smile back but I must have been a grimace.

"Sweet, what's wrong," Gent asked as he hugged me.

"J-just that Sean didn't pay attention to me on our date," I sniffled. Gent growled.

"I'm sorry, sweet. If you need any help just let me know," Gent said as he helped me in the club. I nodded and headed to Tash's office. Tash wasn't in so I just sat down and wallowed in my misery.

I could hear someone's footsteps and quickly dried my tears.

"Hey, I heard that you were here early so I came…hey…hey what's wrong," Tash asked as she bent down to look at my face.

"O-oh n-n-nothing," I said and I could feel the tears welling up.

"Hey I can smell your tears," she said. I sniffed and started to tell her everything.

"-hen he left suddenly and didn't even say sorry to my face and had the captain had to get me a cab and he hasn't called me yet."

"Oh honey," she said and held me as I cried.

I cried until all I could do is small sniffles.

"We will make sure he feels horrible," she said and led me down stairs to a new room. This one is all red with dark purple trimming and a huge purple bed.

We walked in to a closet that is filled with clothes that I wouldn't dare to wear. She pulled out a white tank top that is billowy and hangs off one shoulder and pulled out some low ridding skinny jeans that have rips in the front.

"Am I really going to wear this," I asked. Tash nodded with a fierce look in her eyes.

"He will regret the day he stood you up," she said and pushed me in the bathroom where I changed and as I walked out Tash attacked me with a hair dryer and makeup. After she is done my eyes look like they are glowing. She straightened my hair and my white streak look blinding compared to my shirt.

"Now you look gorgeous! Time to make some guys cry," she said and led me up the stairs to the club.

**Now another chapter to add! Tomorrow I won't update because I am having a family day with my parents…going to be fun fun fun…yay…but thanks to the reviewers! Can't wait to hear what you say! But please please don't kill me because of what Sean did…because I am hiding…so don't kill me…thanks…oh and REVIEW!**

**Emberlies-LOL! You may be right…but I am saving the revealing until the later chapters! The Ahrimans are some other type of supernaturals that have been banned from the council. Thanks for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

As we walked up I saw that the club is already packed and in motion. Tash moved me to the bar.

"Hey I will take over for you and you dance it up. We called Sean and had him come over. Trust me this is going to work," she said once she saw my doubting face. She then pushed me on the dance floor and the DJ started to play _Lights turned off _by Lights on Paris. I started to dance and noticed that people were starting to make a circle around me. I kicked it up. Then an extremely hot guy came over and started to dance next to me. After a few songs I am out of breath and start to walk away with the hot guy following me. We sat down at a near table.

"Wow…you are a great dancer," I exclaimed out of breath.

"You are too," he said with a hot British accent. I practically melted.

"Oh…thanks," I said. The British guy smiled. He has spiky dark blonde hair with blue eyes and a great smile.

"Well I am Dak, and it is a pleasure to meet you," he said and smiled more.

"My name is Lei," I said and smiled at him. _I am finally having a good time…I have completely forgot about…Sean _I thought and I felt my face drop.

"Eh, why the long face," Dak asked and I tried to smile.

"Oh nothing…I just had a bad day today," I said trying to wave it off. Dak frowned.

"Come," he said and he got up and walked over to the VIP area. I looked shocked but followed.

"Wait…I can't go up there…its forbidden," I said shyly.

"Oh…well I am sure you can just go up there for a quiet area. It's too noisy down here," he said and grabbed my hand and led me up. I tried to get Tash's eye but she is too busy. Even Kat and Leim are too busy to look. Sighing I had no choice but to follow. Inside the VIP area is the classiest place ever. The floors are light beige color. And the couches that are everywhere are black leather. I also noticed that everyone in the VIP are all supernaturals.

"W-what are you," I asked.

"Oh…well since you must know, I am a Demon," Dak said lightly. And I did a double take.

"But don't worry I won't bite, especially a witch, I just wanted to get to know you without flimsy humans around," Dak said and led me to a table while I just had a look of surprise on my face.

"Now, tell me, what are you doing here in the busy time for the supernaturals," Dak asked.

"Well, my aunt sent me here to control my power which I don't have yet so I have no idea," I said truthfully.

"Ah…well, for witches you power doesn't come in until you are about the age of eighteen. Now you look about sixteen," Dak said laughing.

I smiled and playfully hit him on his shoulder. He mocked hurt and just smiled.

"Well that is confusing. I just hope when my birthday comes everything will turn out right," I said confused. I started to look around at the other supernaturals. I saw werewolves talking to demons. There are lots of vampires hanging out with witches and Shapeshifters. I looked over to a corner and saw two vampires making out. Grossed out I looked away but something made me snap back. There sat Sean and a red head making out. My eyes widen and I let out a small gasp. Dak looked over there and bristled.

"Is that the reason your day is bad," he asked and I nodded mutely. He growled and his hands curled into claws.

"Please…please…I need to go now," I asked Dak and he looked at me. His eyes are pure blood red. Then they softened and he nodded.

"That as you would say it bastard," Dak said and helped me up. I looked one more time over at Sean making out and say that he looked up. Our eyes met and his held lust then they changed to such sadness that I had to look away. Dak quickly picked me up and ran out. He ran to Tash's office and sat me down on a chair. I started to cry. He tried to comfort me but I couldn't stop.

"I will get Tash," he said and disappeared for a second then he came back with Tash.

"Sweetie what is wrong," she asked.

"That Sean guy was up in the VIP and making out with a red head. Lei saw this and started to cry. So I took her and ran her down her," he said.

Tash started to shake with anger. I saw her eyes flash gold.

"SEAN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouted. And in a flash Sean same down in the office then another strange man came into the office and stood in front of me.

"Lei, I am so-" "Don't say a word to her! You filthy bastard! You were the one who hurt her more than once today. Can't you leave her alone for at least a minute without hurting her!" Dak said before Sean could say sorry. The man in front of me tensed up. I could feel Sean starting to build up anger.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNEW HOW SHE FELT! YOU PLAYED HER! EVEN THOUGH SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE UP THERE YOU ARE STILL TO BLAME! YOU KISSED SOMEONE ELSE! SHE SAW YOU!" Tash shouted but outside it is muffled from the loud music.

"CAN I SAY SOMETHING?" Sean shouted. And everyone quieted. "Now I know I did something wrong but I-I-I don't know."

I looked up to see the strange man looking down at me.

"Sean…for what you did. I can never forgive you. You choose to do what you did so it is your responsibility. I never want to see your face again. So leave, go back to that red head that you were kissing. I should have known that this would of happen. I am nothing compared to that red head. Leave," I whispered. I knew that everyone heard every word. I snapped my head up.

"LEAVE!" I shouted and Sean looked at me with sad eyes but all I could feel are the tears welling up in my eyes. Sean looked back once then left.

I started to cry. I could feel Tash holding me up and Dak talking to the other man.

"Please take me home…I need to feed Codac…that's what I named my kitten…he is so big now," I said smiling sadly. Then I blacked out.

**Sorry people about that…I just had to make some sadness and stuff…but don't kill me! Don't blame me! It was all Sean! Oh and do you like Dak? I had a hard time choosing if Dak was going to be a demon or Shapeshifter. Who can guess who the stranger is? It's not Lei's dad. Just to let you know. *wink wink* lol! Now I stayed up till 12 pm to write this so I expect some reviews…please! I want to get to twenty one in a few days…if I get more I will be super ecstatic! Love you all! Don't forget to REVIEW! just click that little button…I don't care if it is just to say hi…I just want some acknowledgment that people read this story! So PLEASE REVIEW! The button is lonely…make it happy! Be its friend and REVIEW! lol! THANKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in my room with Codac sleeping next to me.

_Morning Mommy! How are you, _Codac asked. I am starting to think that the demon blood is making Codac more intelligent. Shaking off that thought I smiled sadly.

"I am ok…yesterday was a bad day but I will make today better…you know why?" I asked Codac.

_No why is today going to be better _Codac asks.

"Because today is my 18th birthday and I am going to celebrate my way. And it is going to be awesome!" I said with a grin.

_Yay! What are we going to do? _he asks.

"I don't know…I haven't told Tash or anyone when my birthday is so I guess I will celebrate it during the day then try and go back to work," I said. Even though I sound happy I am mentally hurting inside. All I want to do right now is cry the day away. But I am going to be strong so that people won't think I am weak. I got out of my bed and hoped over to the shower. After a quick hot shower I walked to my closet and looked for clothes. I quickly donned on a bathing suit, jean shorts, and a oversized t-shirt that hung off my shoulder.

"Come on Codac, we can get some food on the way to the beach," I called out and Codac came running out and jumped in my purse.

_It's cool in here _he said and started to get comfortable.

"Good, I put in two frozen water bottles at the bottom so you will be cool," I said smiling.

We walked down the street and stopped at a breakfast joint. I ordered some eggs and pancakes, while Codac got some sausage and ham. We finished fast and left after paying of course. We walked down the side walk and came to a beach. I sat out a towel and a chair with an umbrella that I just bought from the store. I sat the umbrella down and the chair and towel. I grabbed a water and started to drink. Codac sat down on the towel in the shade. I looked around and sighed. _Well I might as well just enjoy this day _I thought. I quickly fell asleep.

I felt a slight prodding on my arm.

_Mommy…Mommy it's time to go… _Codac said and I woke up.

"Huh…wha…oh! Ok sorry…let me get everything ready. And then we can head to the club…I think Tash won't mind if you stayed in one of the downstairs rooms," I said gathering everything up. I had a hard time holding everything so Codac walked behind me making sure I didn't drop anything.

We came to the club and I noticed that Gent or a long line of people weren't waiting outside. I walk in to find the whole club dark and quite.

"Umm…hello?" I called out "Codac, did Tash say anything about me not coming to work today because…" "SURPRISE!" I jumped up and the lights turned on. All around me are people from the Keys. I took a closer look and saw that they are all supernaturals.

"W-w-w-what is this?" I asked and Tash came out of the huge crowd.

"Don't think that we don't know when your birthday is!" she said laughing.

"B-b-but how did you know! And what about Mr. Goldbrooks? What is he think about this?" I asked shocked. Tash just laughed and moved me through the crowd to where Dak, Leim, Kat, and the rest of the club workers.

"Well…the first question is a surprise. Mr. Goldbrooks said that it is ok," she said and the rest of every came over.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOVIE!" Dak shouted and gave me a huge hug. I laughed.

"Hey you finally showed up! We were waiting in the dark for like ever!" Leim said and Kat elbowed him.

The rest of the gang said their happy birthdays and then Tash led me away.

"Tash where are we going?" I asked. Tash just grinned.

"LEI!" a familiar voice called out and I am mobbed by Geo and his brothers.

"Geo! Dave! And Luke!" I shouted and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and the brothers just grinned.

"Well…Luke said that he is coming down here for the supernatural meeting and well we wanted to see you again so we crashed his ride," Dave said and I laughed. Then I stopped.

"Wait you guys know about the supernatural world?" I asked.

"Well…we are supernaturals," Geo said with a sheepish look. I gapped. I then tackled him to the ground.

"AHHH!" he shouted. I growled.

"You didn't tell me! And I am your _best friend_," I shouted.

"Well…we weren't allowed to tell you until you came to the Keys," he said. I sighed and got off of him.

"So you're not mad," he asked. I shook my head.

"No…I am just wondering what type of supernatural you are…I know you are not a Fae creature, or vampire, or angel, so what are you?" I asked and the three boys grinned.

"Want to show her?" Dave asked Luke nodded. Geo and Luke started to shake and growl. Dave just smiled. Luke transformed into a huge lion. Geo transformed into a giant black panther. I gasped.

Luke and Geo walked around me looking worried.

I took in a deep breath. Both Shapeshifters started to get really worried.

"That…that…THAT IS THE COOOLEST THING EVER! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" I shouted and both Luke and Geo cringed at the height of my voice. Dave just smiled and nodded at Geo and Luke. Luke started to change back. Geo stood there looking at me.

I reached out my hand and he bent down so his head touched my hand. I gasped at how silky soft his fur is. Geo started to purr and I giggled.

"Geo change back, we don't want a scene," Luke said. And Geo reluctantly morphed back.

Geo looked at me with a small smile.

"Geo why is your fur so silky?" I asked and everyone started to laugh while Geo blushed.

"That's because this furball likes to wash his hair like five times a day," Dave said.

"Well today he washed it ten times," Luke said and Dave started to laugh. Geo looked furious and tackled both of his brothers to the ground. I laughed. _This is just like how it was when I lived in Nebraska, _I thought.

"Hey, Lei don't think that we didn't come to your party without your present," Dave said while Luke held Geo in a head lock while giving him a nuggie. I smiled and wondered what is going on. Then someone came out of the shadows.

"MEL!" I shouted and flung myself at her. She caught me with ease and I started to sniffle.

"Oh Lei, don't cry," she said while rubbing my back.

"I have to because this is the best birthday ever and it's not a party until someone cries," I said sniffling and laughing on Mel's shoulder.

"Sweetie…" Mel said and started to cry as well. I could feel everyone looking at us so I pulled away and dried my tears and laughed. Mel smiled and nodded at Tash.

"Time for the birthday girl to get her power and open her presents," Tash shouted. Then everyone started to clap and hoot.

We walked up to the stage and Tash sat me down on a chair.

"We will first start with the presents," Tash said and handed me a present.

"This is from Tal and me," she said. I opened the present and inside are two cute shirts, one with a leopard and one with a white kitten.

"AWWWW! SOOO CUTE!" I shouted and Tash smiled.

Next Leim and Kat's present. They gave me a really cute designer jacket. Leim shouted something but was cut short by Kat. I laughed and opened the rest of my presents. Most of them were clothes.

"That's all the presents now…wait…we missed one," Tash said and bent down behind a box. She pulled out a small light blue box that has a white ribbon on the outside.

"Who is this from?" she asked. I shrugged and opened the box. Inside sat the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It is a tear drop cut amethyst that is circled by real gold and on a thin gold chain. (Picture on profile)

Inside sat a note. I picked it up and read it. My eyes widen and I quickly hide the note before Tash could see. My heart beat started to race but Tash must of thought it was from the necklace because she gasped and smiled. Tash then helped me put the necklace on and it felt cool to the touch.

"Wow…is there a note?" she asked. I shook my head quickly and she just nodded.

"Well that I am sure of is the last present," she said and took my hand to the front of the stage.

"Now who will be the teacher of this young witch," Tash called out. A few witches called out but only one stood out. She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a look that tells everyone that they should be afraid.

"I will," she called out and everything got quiet. Some people started to whisper.

"She is here."

"This girl must be important."

"The Queen."

I looked at her and she smiled softly.

"Your majesty," Tash said bowing and I noticed everyone bowing to. I started to bow but she shook her head.

"If I am going to be your teacher you needn't bow to me," she said and I nodded slightly.

"Now I will bestow this girl with her power from the heavens above have given her," my new teacher said.

Everyone started to clap politely.

"Great creator of the supernaturals; bless this young witch with her powers. Give her the power she will need to live her immortal life," she called out and I felt all tingly and funny. People gapped in awe. I looked down and saw that I am floating off the chair surrounded in a light purple glow. I gasped and the tingly feeling got stronger as the glow expanded. Then a sharp pain started from my toes. I cried out and I saw Mel looking sad. The pain started to expand to my stomach I cried out and hunched over. The pain traveled upward to my head. I felt a prod and then a flash and I saw everything. The past; the future; and much much more. The pain subsided and all I felt were tingles all over my body. I looked down and saw purple lightning over my body I touched one and it felt nice. I giggled. Then a shock ran through my body and I groaned. Then everything stopped. I fell down into strong arms. I could hear gasp and questions rising.

"Why is _he _helping her?"

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"Does this have to do with his boss?"

Then it all got quiet. I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked up to see the strange man from the office. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His hair is short but still long. He looked grim.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Niq, I am here to protect you," he said and helped me sit down.

"Niq what are you doing here," my teacher asked.

"Queen Malay, I am here on private business. If you wish to discuss this please let us take this out," Niq said and Malay just nodded her head. Tash ran up the stage.

"OK…little problem…but don't worry let's just keep the party going…umm…and the birthday girl will be out in a little bit…just the exhaustion of the immortal change," Tash said and everyone started to dance to the music. Tash rushed back over.

"Ok…now Lei, how are you feeling," she asked.

I tried to look at her but my head started to hurt. Then a purple glow started to fill my eyes and as if I drank ten espressos.

"I feel fine…lets party!" I shouted and jumped up but I felt light headed. I started to fall but Niq caught me.

"Dude…you are hot," I said and Niq blushed and Dak growled.

"Oh Dakeri! Don't be so jealous! You are smoken hot!" I shouted and laughed. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"She must be hyped up on her powers and the immortal energy running through her body. She should start to dance or she will start to freak and use her powers to release the energy," Malay said and everyone nodded their head.

"Dak come dance with me," I said and pulled his hand and he grinned and let me lead him to the dance floor. The DJ started to play I like it by Enrique Iglesias. Dak started to dance next to me and whisper funny things in my ear. I laughed and started to have a great time but as everyone knows good times have to come to an end.

Out of the blue Sean came up to Dak and punched him in the nose. I screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at us.

"What the hell is your problem!" I shouted and Sean looked at me. His eyes are a dark orange red.

"Shut up," he growled. I just growled back. He flinched back.

Then before things could get ugly Niq appeared and stood in front of me. I knew he wasn't trying to protect me but to keep me from jumping Sean.

I looked down and saw Dak laying there with blood coming out of his nose. I started to cry.

"Lei…Lei…" Dak whispered. I rushed down and touched his face. He groaned.

"Oh Dak…are you ok…" I asked but he blacked out. Then Mel and Malay came down and started to tend to his head. I could hear Tash and Tal yelling at Sean. I cringed at the thought of him. I then felt Niq's warm hands helping me up and leading me down the stairs to the rooms. He took me to a dark blue room with black furniture. He laid me on the bed and I started to cry. Then the door opened and Niq came back in with something in his arms.

"I thought you might want the company of your partner," he said softly. I nodded and reached out for Codac. Once he is safe in my arms I started to bawl. Codac didn't say anything he just purred and laid down under my chin. I curled up in a ball and cried until I blacked out.

**Ok just to clear up some confusion. Demons are only mean when they are mad. Angels are the evil ones. Hope that clears things up for people! XD When I read the reviews I get it makes me happy! I totally laughed my ass off. Thanks for the reviews! Love you all!**

"**whatever"-you got what you ordered! Sean jealous of Dak and Lei…but there is going to be a huge twist! I am just evil like that! Just kidding…but not about the twist!**

**Emberlies- as you already read the stranger is the body guard that was sent to protect her. You are right and I am super sorry about that…I was hyped up on Mountain Dew and acting crazy…sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I am walking down a dirt walkway threw a forest. I looked around and saw little animals chasing bugs. Everything seems normal but why am I getting a weird feeling. Soon I came to a clearing. It looks peaceful full of flowers and tall grasses. I walk up to a little pond at the side. But it wasn't a pond filled with water it is a pond filled with blood. I look around and see little puddles of blood. Gasping I try to look for anybody alive. But the strange thing is that there are no bodies around. Then the ground started to tremble. And out of one side of the forest came out these huge ugly giants. There are giant ones, smaller ones, and human sized ones. The giant ones had these huge horns and pig like faces. The smaller ones had dark green skin with black warts and sparse hair covering their face. The human sized ones have blue skin, long ears, sharp teeth and huge noses with small eyes. I gasp but the ugly things didn't glance my way. **_

_**Then on the other side bushes started to shake. Out came the supernaturals that I could identify. I saw Tash, Tal, Leim, Kat, Valm, Geo, Luke, Dave, Mel, Dak, Niq and others. I cried out and tried to get their attention. **_

"_**STOP! DON'T FIGHT!" **__**I called out but they still couldn't hear me.**_

"_**Ahrimans leave this realm and never come back," a tall man with black hair called out. I heard the other supernaturals cheering and shouting.**_

"_**We will not leave! This realm has great humans to feed on," the lead ugly giant shouted. The Ahrimans started to cheer. **_

"_**If you do not leave we will attack," the tall man with black hair called out louder.**_

"_**Well if you attack we will kill this girl," the lead giant said and two of the human sized brought out a girl with long dark brown hair. I looked closer and saw that she looks exactly like me. **_

"_**NO!" the tall dark man shouted and I saw Geo, Niq and Dak started to change. Geo into his black panther, Dak started to look red and grew claws. Niq turned into a large horse sized wolf he has dark brown fur with silver under belly.**_

"_**Help…help…" the girl called out. Geo and Niq started to growl. Dak started to shake with rage. The two human sized things shook her and she cried out. **_

"_**Let her go," the tall man growled.**_

"_**No we will keep her unless you surrender and if you don't she will die in front of your eyes," the ugly thing snarled. The two human sized things shook the girl and she started to cry.**_

"_**Please…don't stop because of me…I will willingly…sacrifice my life for the good of the others…" she said while tears poured down her face.**_

"_**NO!" the tall man and then everything started to get blurry. And the Ahrimans started to charge and a sharp piercing cry had the supernaturals go forward already changed and ready to attack. I screamed and nothing happened. I started to cry as I saw people dying and getting hurt.**_

I woke up before I could watch anymore. I am gasping and crying. Then the door opened and Tash came in.

"Lei are you ok?" she asked as she saw me crying. I shook my head and started to cry harder. Codac started to mew with worry. I started to pet him and I felt a little calmer.

"Tash I need to talk to everyone…I think I had a dream vision," I whispered. Tash stiffened and nodded her head.

"Come we need to get to the meeting room. Then I will get everyone," Tash said and opened a door to a dark brown room with green carpet. In the middle is a huge dark brown table with chairs all around it. Tash sat me down in a chair and rushed out. I sat and waited while thinking about who that girl could be. Then Tash came back in with Tal, Leim, Kat, Dak, Niq, and Malay. They all sat down around me. Niq sat on my right and Dak on my left. I sighed and laid on my arms with my head on the table. Dak who had healed while I slept rubbed my back.

"Now, Lei has to tell us all something," Tash said and looked at me. I lifted my head and started to talk about my dream. I told them everything, except the girl looking like me. I didn't want them to think that I was a liability.

"Those huge ugly monster things are orcs, the human sized ones are trolls, and the smaller ones are goblins," Tash said clearing up my mind.

"I must tell the Council about this and the Elders if they have seen anything in the stones," Malay and stood up.

"Who is the Council and the Elders?" I asked.

"The Council is all the Kings and Queens with their successors. The Elders are the oldest supernaturals besides the Originals," Niq said and everyone nodded.

"Originals?" I asked and Niq smiled.

"Originals are the _original_ supernaturals that were made first by the creator. There are only three left. Emberstr, Albrotrose and an Elder for the Shapeshifters," Niq explained.

"Oh ok," I said. _I still don't get it _I thought.

"Now I will take Lei with me because I am her teacher. You will all stay here and keep a look out for the Ahrimans," Malay said.

"But she has to stay here! She is most likely more protected here!" Mel shouted.

"Do you doubt the Palace's safety Melaka?" Malay asked using Mel's full name and Mel cringed and shook her head.

"Niq will have to come to because he is her bodyguard. Now don't start to get mad Dak you can come too, but later because of Albrotrose will need you," Malay said and motioned for me to get up. I got up and everyone started to say their good-byes. I held on to Tash because I knew I would see her again but it would be a long time. Mel hugged me and made me promise that I would call her when I got there. Dak just smiled.

"I will be there soon," he said and gave me a hug.

Niq then led me out and to a room that is just filled with clothes.

"You need warm clothes on the trip there but once we get there the heating will keep you warm, but since you are a immortal it shouldn't bother you but you still need to be warm because you can't get a new finger when you lose them," Niq said and stared to look for jackets.

I pulled out a warm fuzzy light brown jacket with white fur trim. I grabbed a fur lined pants and tall fur boots. I also grabbed a warm hat and gloves. I started to look for appropriate attire for the Council and other outfits for my stay for the week. I could take Codac but he had to leave now because he had to take a different flight. I know it is stupid but Malay made it that way. So Codac will arrive earlier and I will have someone to show me around.

"Now are you all ready," Niq asked and I nodded and we headed to a room.

We packed and started to leave when Geo stopped me.

"Hey Lei, promise me you won't talk to Opal or her minions, they may be on our side they are still not to be messed with," Geo said and I looked shocked but nodded my head.

"Good, now be strong," he said and gave me a hug and turned to leave.

We drove to the airport and waited for our plane to arrive. Then Malay found us and waited with us. I noticed that there were people following us. But Malay just said that those are her bodyguards. I nodded and just stared off into space. Then the person called our party and told us our plane had arrived. We walked to Malay's private plan and waited to take off. As we were waiting I fell asleep. As I fell asleep I remembered the note from the necklace.

_Can't wait to see you, I know you have grown I just hope you can forgive me for what disaster I have brought on you, _and it was unsigned.

**Things are starting to heat up! It took long enough…lol! YAY! I just ate the BEST pie ever! It's called Razzleberry pie! It is awesome! I love it! But anyway thank you for all the reviews it really makes me happy and motivates me to write! OH and I keep forgetting to put on my authors note that I have poll on my bio it is who is your fav character from Crazy! Wild! Vampires? I also have all the people's pics on my bio too. So give them a look cuz I really like how they look and send me what you think that they should look like cuz your pic might look better than mine! :DD Please review again! Lol!**

**Emberlies- there is the note! Next chapter you guys will find out who her dad is but I bet some people already know. But I still like the suspense!**

**Q3PinkyRules3Q- Sean does want her but he was being a jack ass and I think she deserves better. You might be right about the note…I haven't really let it be sneaky so yeah it is…lol!**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up when the plane landed. Niq shook my shoulder and I glared at him but he just smirked. Mumbling some nasty words I got out of the plan and immediately froze. We landed in Russia. It is freezing. There are pine trees all around and snow on the ground. If I wasn't so cold I would admire its beauty. Shivering like the dork I am Niq came over and helped me into my jacket.

"Thanks," I mumbled "oh and sorry about the name calling."

"What name calling," he asked as he got out my hat, gloves, and boots.

I blushed and shook my head. Niq only grinned wider. Then he snapped his head in the direction of the forest.

"We have escorts," he stated and vamps, werewolves, and Shapeshifters came out of the trees.

"Good, maybe someone can show me where to unpack," I snorted and started to walk off while Niq trailed behind and laughed.

"Queen Malay, Miss Everstone, welcome," one of the vamps said.

"My Queen, your husband is waiting for your return, and there has been a little trouble," he said and Malay turned her attention to him. While they were talking I looked around. I noticed a large bird on a pine tree.

"What type of bird is that?" I asked and everyone snapped their head in the direction I pointed to.

"A Steppe Eagle," a Shapeshifter told me. I nodded my thanks. We started to walk. Further down the snow deepened and I got stuck like a helpless girl.

Niq chuckled and picked me up and made me ride piggy back. I grumbled but that just made him laugh. Finally w came to the castle. I gapped in awe at the beauty of it.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Yeah I know," Niq said and started to run. Some of the Shapeshifters shifted and are now running in their other form. Niq looked edgy to join them.

"Niq stop," I said and he slowed down.

"What is wrong," he asked.

"Shift," I said and Niq looked at me weird.

"Go all wolfy," I said and Niq must of had brain fart because he now knew what I ment.

Niq started to shake and in front of me stood a horse sized wolf looking down at me. He has a dark brown coat with a silver underbelly just like my dream.

"Cool," I said and Niq leaned down so I could ride on his back.

Niq rumbled some words. I have no idea what he said but he must have wanted me to get on his back because he bent down even lower. I quickly climbed on and once I got comfortable Niq shot off. I shivered as the wind whipped past my face. I leaned into Niq's fur and held on for dear life. I noticed that his fur is really really warm. I rubbed my face against his soft under fur and he shivered. I mumbled an apology but he didn't hear it. I started to wrap my arms around his neck so I had a better grip. Niq growled. I rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes and started to breathe deeply. I could feel Niq shudder as I let out my breath. I giggled and Niq growled and I giggled again. Then Niq stopped suddenly and I lifted my head. I felt the cold air hit my face and buried my face back in Niq's fur. Niq barked a laugh. Then he started to shake and his fur started to disappear so I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I buried my face in Niq's neck.

"Hey, we are here. You can let go now," he said and reached up to untangle himself from me but I just held on tighter.

"It is too cold to let go, so just carry me in," I said but my voice is muffled so it came out like this.

"If iz twe colt twe let gwo, sow ust cari mwe in."

Niq laughed and just started to walk in. Once we were in warmness I lightened my hold. Niq chuckled and helped me down.

"That was warm," I said and Niq looked embarrassed.

"Yeah…well…we need to get you to your room," Niq said suddenly all business. I gave him a weird look but he just walked off down one of the many hallways. The whole theme is Victorian and Medieval. I looked around and noticed that I lost Niq. I went down a nice looking hallway only to hear shrieks.

"What?" I asked myself. I looked for the place of the screams. I found the door and listened in.

"-ou failed me for the last time. I will remember this. Get me what I want or you will be dead," a chilly female voice said. I heard a whimper and then a snapping sound and a sharp cry. I cringed and then ran down the hall trying to find the entrance. I didn't look up and I ran into a solid body.

"Well hello there," a deep strong voice said. I looked up and saw a man with black curly hair, light blue eyes, a square face, and full lips.

"Oh umm sorry…I was just looking for my room…" I said looking down. The man chuckled.

"Well, we need to find it don't we," he said and I looked up.

"Wait we?" I asked.

"Yes, now follow me," he said and walked off. I followed him not wanting to be left behind.

We walked down a lot of halls and I tried to keep up with his long strides. I noticed that he has on a white button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He is wearing black work pants and I noticed that he must have just got out of the shower because he has wet hair and I could smell his after shave. I was too busy looking at his clothes I did not noticed that he stopped so I ran into him for a second time.

"UFF" I said as I fell to the ground. The man chuckled and helped me up. He completely ignored my glare.

"Well here we are. I am sure your bodyguard is waiting for you," the man said and nodded to me and left. Completely confused I walked in the door he left me at.

I opened the door and gasped in amazement. The whole room is dark blue and gold. The bed framing is gold and the comforter and pillows are a dark blue. The whole framing of all the furniture is gold and the cushions and paint are dark blue. The room is gold with dark blue trimming making the furniture stand out.

"WOW!" I exclaimed and Niq came rushing in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I have been looking all over for you!" he shouted and grabbed my arms and shook me as I glared at him.

"It's your fault that you left me in the middle of a hallway. I ran into a nice ma- I mean nice demon that showed me the way," I stated and pulled out of his grasp. He looked shocked and let go of me. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Ok, fine but I need to tell you something," he said and sat me down on the couch.

"Ok," I said.

**What is Niq going to tell Lei? Who is that strange demon that showed Lei the way back to her room? *gasp* Let me know what you think! I am going to see vampires suck today after color guard practice! YAY! I am going to be on TV during one of my parades! I think it is the popcorn parade…but I will double check… Thank you all my fantastic wonderful readers!**

**Thesebrowneyes- thank you for all the reviews! It means a lot to me!**

**.love- well it has gone fast but I will have like a lot of chapters while Lei is at the Council Castle. Thanks for the review!**

**Emberlies- yeah I kinda made it a little too obvious. But thanks for the review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"The plane that Codac was on…crashed…the reason is because of a passenger didn't take their medication and started to beat people to a pulp. Then he made the pilots land but they landed in a forest and all passengers died," Niq said and I just stared at him. I could not process this news. I kept on thinking of what Malay said. She said that Codac will be safe and it would be ok. NOTHING is ok. I just lost something that meant a lot to me. Then the emotions hit me. I started to feel tears fall down my face. Niq had a pained look on his face.

"I-I-I don't know what it feels like, but I just want you to know that I may be your bodyguard but I am also your friend," he said. I cried out and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I cried on his shoulder. I felt like I couldn't stop crying. I must have been there for like an hour. Then a knock on the door shocked me.

"Master Roderick wishes to see you Niq," a woman called in my room. Niq cursed and let go of me.

"No…" I whispered. Niq looked down and grimaced.

"I promise I will be back," he said and walked out. I looked blankly at the wall. I could hear everything and nothing.

_Codac…why did this have to happen…_ I thought. I got up and walked over to the giant bed. I sat down the softness. I reached under the covers and laid down and let my hand run over the fabric of the comforter. I quickly fell deep asleep.

_I walked down the halls of the castle. Every corner seemed to have a new future. Every future had different consequences. I kept walking straight until I came to a door way. I opened it and stepped in the bright light. Inside the doorway stood a beautiful light._

"_Daughter, you are deeply depressed of what has happened. But heed this things have started to happen. You will need your strength. Do not dwell on the bad. I assure you that Codac is safe here with me. Please help your people and others. Your destiny is not at an end. When one danger is gone more show up. Be on your toes, embrace your gift. I believe in you. Now go, you are needed. Have faith Daughter," the bright light said. And it faded out and I was pushed back to my door._

I woke with a gasp. Then a second later I heard a knock.

"Come in," I called out and I winced at how gravely my voice sounds.

In came a woman with bright blue hair that is spiked all around. She smelled like Shapeshifter.

"Hi I am Kaykay! It is such a great relief that you are finally here…things have been hectic…oh I hope you like your room! We made especially to what you like…well that's what they said…but if you don't like it we can have it redone," she said and I tried to smile.

"I am deeply sorry about your witch partner. You must be devastated! But you need to meet all of the people in the castle so in your honor we are holding a ball! I know it's a little soon but we have been planning for you to come but not this soon. But it's all good because we are super powerful and fast. SO now all we need to worry about is you. Everyone already knows about the ball so they all have dresses and tuxes…you need a dress that says something…the ball will be tomorrow…it starts at midnight tonight. Then last till tomorrow midnight. Now come with me we will find you a dress," she said and led me out by pulling me.

We walked down a lot of hallways. I looked down and saw a lot of people running around trying to get everything ready for the ball. Then Kaykay turned down a hall and I ran into a wall. Groaning I tried to get up but someone is already helping me up.

"Uh…thanks," I said and looked at the person. It is a girl with long light blonde hair and blue eyes she smiled and nodded and walked on. I tried to figure out what she is but I couldn't smell her.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Kaykay shouted. And I rushed over. She shoved me into a large room. It is filled with dresses.

"All of these dresses are hand made by designers. They are not thrift store dresses. You will be properly dressed for the ball. Now what color do you like and your size, and do you like poofy dresses or slick dresses?" she asked and I just nodded my head.

"Huh…oh yeah…umm…red…small…poofy…" I said and she nodded her head and ran off leaving me in a mess of dresses. Sighing I sat down on a stool and looked at all the dresses.

"OK…we have this dress…this one…and this one…there are more but these will look the best I am sure," she said and handed me the dresses. Then she pushed me to a stall and had me try on all three dresses. The first one made me look like a red duck. The second one had an itchy strap and the third one is just plain ugly. Then she started to throw other dresses at me and after about twenty I stopped and told her I would not put on another dress that looked like a ballerina.

"Fine! What do you want," she asked with a sigh.

"A strapless one with beads," I said and I heard a whoosh and knew she is looking for a dress.

"Here try this one," and she threw a long red dress with a sweet heart top and zig zaging lines of beads. It has light material over the thick material hiding my legs. I put it on and it felt wonderful.

"I love it," I said and walked out.

"OHHHH! I KNEW THIS IS THE ONE!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Good, now that that is done can I go back to my room," I asked.

"Nope," she said popping the "p". I groaned as she pulled me to a salon seat.

"Now this is Pauli, he is a great hairdresser, I have a few hairstyles for you to try and I want you to decide which one you like the best," she said and started to walk away.

"Ok…but Pauli if you cut my hair I will cut off your balls," I said and sat still in the chair as Pauli worked his magic on me. The first hairstyle looked ok. It has half of my hair up in a huge bun and the rest down and straightened. I shook my head and Pauli sighed. The next one looked way worse Pauli put my hair up and up making it look like a freaking Mohawk.

"UH NO!" I shouted and Pauli actually nodded.

The last one is perfect. It has all of my hair curled and looking wet and all of it up in a large curly bun. Pauli even added small red flowers at the side.

"Yes…yes…YES!" I exclaimed. Pauli smiled and started to spray my hair so that it will stay up for a long long long time.

"Ok Pauli just told me that you are ready…and you look gorgeous!" Kaykay said and helped me out.

"I have shoes but we need to get you to your room without people seeing you…how are we going to do this…AHAH! The servant's hallways! Come," she said and dragged me off as I waved by to Pauli.

We walked and walked down twisting hallways and my stomached growled. Groaning I remembered that I haven't had any food since my birthday.

"Kaykay…I need foooood!" I whined. Kaykay rolled her eyes and opened my door.

"I will order food…what do you want," she asked.

"OH! A large cheese burger with ketchup and pickles with a large order of fries and some onion rings. OH and a large raspberry pie and a large chocolate milkshake. Oh and an orange," I said as Kaykay's eyes bugged out.

"Well umm…ok…" she said and ordered the food quickly. I sat down and looked at the dress.

"How am I going to eat without the dress getting dirty?" I asked.

"There is a spell on it so that any mess lands on it…it will fall right off without a stain," she said and then someone knocked. I could smell the food.

"Here is your order," a person said and Kaykay handed me the food and closed the door.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted and Kaykay gave me a weird look.

"I don't want to be rude," I said sheepishly and dug in to the food. After about an hour I finished. And Kaykay looked amazed.

"Wow…I have never seen someone eat that much food…and not explode," she said laughing and I blushed.

"Now under the mirror," she commanded and I sat down in front of a vanity mirror. While Kaykay worked on my makeup I looked at her hair.

"Kaykay…can I ask you something," I asked and she nodded.

"Is your fur or feathers or scales blue like your hair?" I asked and blushed. Kaykay started to laugh.

"Oh dear no, that would be hilarious! I would be known as the blue monkey," she said and I laughed too.

"Now will you please hold still, I have to get this right or it will be lopsided," she said as she concentrated on my cheeks.

I sat still for another hour and then Kaykay is done.

"Wonderful! I have done it again!" she exclaimed and did a happy dance. I looked in the mirror and did a double take. In the mirror I looked beautiful. I looked much more like my mother except for my white stripe and purple eyes. I sighed and Kaykay came over.

"OH no you don't! Do not cry and ruin my master piece!" she said and I laughed.

"No…no it's all good…I just had no idea that I look so much like my mother," I said and Kaykay looked sympathetic.

"Yeah well you know she is up there with the creator. But she would want you to enjoy your life. Now can you sit in your room for like ten minutes while I get my dress and your shoes," she asked and I nodded.

Then she took off. I sat in front of the mirror and admired how much I looked like my mother. _I wish you were here mom. Maybe if that shooting didn't happen I wouldn't be here, _I thought. I lost track of time and didn't hear Kaykay come back in.

"Ok I am ready," she said and I jumped up ten feet in the air.

"Shit you scared me!" I shouted and Kaykay laughed and set down my ball shoes. They are three inch high heels that are red and strappy.

"Cute," she said and I looked at her. She got a dress to match her hair. It is long and blue and catches her every curve.

"Now Kaykay…with that dress boys will be tripping over their feet to get to you," I said and Kaykay blushed.

"Well that isn't important," she said but her eyes held happiness. She grabbed my arm and led me down a hallway.

"Wait where are we going," I asked.

"To the ball silly, we are already thirty minutes late, but that is ok. Fashionably late," she said and made me run to these huge doors.

"Ok are you ready" she asked.

"Uh is it ok if I say no?" I asked and Kaykay shook her head in annoyance.

Then she opened the door and a bright light much like the one from my dream filled my eyes.

**Ok another cliffy! Sorry but I just couldn't help myself! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love reading them! They make me happy and inspire me to write more! YAY FOR REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU ALL FEEL SAD BECAUSE OF CODAC! I LOVE THAT LITTLE FLUFFY KITTY! *tear tear*Ok tomorrow I might not be able to write or post any new chapters…so that is why I posted two chapters in one day...well it was one day but I am posting this chapter late like 11:56 pm late so yeah…because I have a hair appointment and the marching band is having a cookout…I am not in the marching band I am a color guard…though I do play the flute! But anyway…please bear with me I am sorry and I will make the next chapter extra long! I promise! Yes I am evil with the cliff hangers but it is what keeps you guys guessing! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Q3PinkyRules3Q-LMFAO! I KNOW! SOOOO FUNNY! I love the part where Edward hits Becca over the head with a lamp and says purity ring! LMFAO! I am totally TEAM JACOB! But I still respect the Edward Fans. I am sorry but you won't figure out who the mysterious stranger is until next chapter! **

**Thesebrowneyes-your welcome! I am glad that you like my story. It means a lot that total strangers love my story. LOL!**

**Falicia-he didn't tell her good news it is sad new very very sad news…but just to let you in on a secret Niq does like her. But the stranger isn't Niq's brother. Niq is a werewolf and the stranger is a demon.**

**.love-Yes I am evil like that! Lol! Thanks for the review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I gasped at all the beautiful people in this giant room. I noticed that not one female had a poofy dress. They all had slick dress. I burned with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed," Kaykay said and I glanced at her and she looked at some people closely.

"Umm…now what do we do?" I asked.

"We go to your table and I will go to mine. There will people you do not know so answer questions with as little words as possible. Your teacher will be seating next to you," Kaykay said.

"Umm…ok…" I said and Kaykay lead me to a table with no people.

I sat down and Kaykay smiled and left me. Sighing I look around and see people dancing to the soft music. Also a lot of them are giving me glances. I growled and heard a chuckle behind me.

"Well I can now see that you are not lost," a familiar voice said and I turned around in surprise. It is the man who showed me my room. He is wearing a black tux and a dark blue tie. His hair is tousled and sexy. His eyes are burning with a light that no one else seems to have.

"Oh…well it is nice to see you too," I said a little snippy. The man snickered and mumbled something about me being just like someone. I rolled my eyes and the man grinned and sat down next to me.

"Well, someone isn't having a good time," he said and I lifted one eyebrow.

"How about I ask you for a dance," he said and I snickered.

"How about you ask one of those girls that have been staring at you the whole time you started to talk to me. I have a feeling that they are glaring daggers at my back. So why don't you ask them to dance before I am killed mentally," I said and the man's eyes widen and his grin faltered. I started to smile and the man shook his head.

"Wow! I really like you. I have never met someone who would talk to me like that," he said laughing. And I glared which made him laugh harder. Then the clicking of heels startled me.

"Albrotrose will you please dance with me…and not socialize with the…underlings," a drawling female voice said and I looked up to see a pale woman with long black hair and dark green eyes. She has full red lips and a sneering look.

"A-A-Albrotrose…you are the King of demons!" I exclaimed and Albrotrose groaned.

"Great! _Thank you_ Lisa," Albrotrose and rose with a growl.

"Oh Albrotrose…come dance with me and we can leave this one to others," she sneered and I glared.

"I wouldn't talk that way to her," he said and Lisa raised an eyebrow. Albrotrose grabbed her elbow and towed her away. I saw both of them talking and Lisa paled even more. Then she quickly walked away without looking back. Albrotrose walked back as if nothing happened.

"Well may I have that dance?" he asked.

"Do you _ever_ give up?" I asked.

"No," he said and helped me up and led me to the dance floor. He wrapped a hand on my waist and grabbed my hand. I laid a hand on his shoulder. We waltz and I noticed girls glaring at me and men giving short quick glares at Albrotrose. I giggled and he looked down at me.

"What?" he asked and I just smiled.

"Oh nothing," I said with a smirk. Albrotrose rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is good that you still talk to me like I am normal when I am completely not normal," Albrotrose said and I cringed. We swayed for a few moments then a question popped in my head.

"Albrotrose may I ask you a question?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't say you just did because I am serious this time…well kinda.

"Yes," he said and spun me around.

"Why is being a Original so important?" I questioned and Albrotrose had a funny look on his face.

"Well, the creator created us first and gave us the most power. We have this type of knowledge that no other supernatural has. We are stronger than any of our kind. But only can we be destroyed when we allow it. So we can stay alive forever without worry about anyone trying to kill us. Most of the Originals got bored and died because of love. Now there are only three of us left me, Emberstr, and Gerteral. We all have unique names because of our rank. We are the closest to the creator. We are like the creator's first child and only child. Because when we were made we decided to make more of our kind. So the creator showed us how and we made as many as we want. But somehow the vampires found another way to make more. They do a blood exchange with humans, their blood over whelms the humans system and causes them to die and be reborn. Though those are turned vampires and can be very dangerous. Good thing Roderick is a great vampire even though he isn't an Original. He was created by the Original vampire. So he is practical related to the Originals. Werewolves can change humans but the process is so painful that someone who has been through a lot of pain can make it through. So they just make more by giving birth to full werewolves. Those are the only two that can change humans. The other supernaturals have to be born. If the Originals hadn't made the first of the kind out of natural resources then the whole population of humans would be dead or turned. And then the supernaturals would die. Humans have a essence that gives off a wall that keeps our worlds from merging. The wall also keeps us away from blood lust. Every supernatural has blood lust. Even witches like you. Now being an Original we keep the wall strong by helping humans survive. It is a exhausting job but it is all worthwhile," Albrotrose said as I played a movie in my head of all of the stuff that he just said. It is a long way to explain why being an Original is important and I am glad that there are still three left.

"What would happen if you, Emberstr and Gerteral wanted to die what would happen?" I asked.

"I have too thought about that question and only one answer comes to mind…the two worlds we know would be gone," he said simply and I shuddered.

"But don't worry…I don't plan on dying and Emberstr wouldn't dare leave his people. Gerteral is questionable but he is true to his power and wouldn't want the world to end so everyone is safe thanks to us Originals," Albrotrose said making them sound like heroes and I giggled.

"We thank you for the lovely dance, though I do believe it is time for dinner," I said and Albrotrose led me back to my table.

"Well it was a pleasure," he said and helped me sit. I smiled and turned my face to the people sitting around me. I saw Malay and a man sitting next to her who must be her husband a strange woman with long black hair but nothing like Lisa and the lady who helped me when I ran into the wall.

"Welcome back, Leilira. This is my husband Geraldo, next to him is Relic the Queen of the Fae creatures, and Tera a close friend of mine, I see that you have already met Albrotrose. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble," she said and looked pointly at Albrotrose who is grinning widely.

"Oh! Him? He is just a little kitten who wishes to be a big bad lion," I said with a smirk. Relic laughed out loud and smiled.

"Ahh I like this girl already!" she exclaimed and smiled while Albrotrose just grinned again.

"Well for that you owe me another dance," he said and waggled his eyebrows. I just smirked.

"If you call that dancing," I said and turned away but not before I saw his face go into shock. He laughed and I smiled.

"Well we have a small banter! I will enjoy this. Malay…Geraldo…Relic…and Tera…a pleasure," he said and bowed and left. I smiled and Geraldo winked at me.

"Ahhh! I haven't laughed that hard in a long long time," Relic said and gave me a thumbs up. _Wow she acts just like a teenager _I thought and looked at her closely. She has her nose pierced and has a black ring. She is wearing a silver dress with a slash up to her knee. She looks beautiful.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed that but we must eat. I heard that Leilira hasn't eaten since her birthday," Malay said and Relic stuck her tongue out and I stifled a giggle.

"Malay why do you have to be such a stick in the mud! I do agree with you but still you don't have to be so monotone about it," Relic whined. Tera just smiled and glanced at me. Tera has on a long light blue dress that has a halter top and little diamonds hanging on the bottom of her dress. Her eyes look bright and lively.

"Don't worry, I ate before I came here," I said and patted my belly.

"What did you have?" Tera asked her voice is like a light melody of a flute.

"Umm…a cheese burger with French fries and onion rings…and a milkshake," I said thinking hard.

"ALL OF THAT!" Relic exclaimed.

"OH I forgot the raspberry pie," I said and everyone looked surprised.

"But I am still kinda hungry," I said.

"Well good thing because the food is being served," Malay said and just as she spoke servers started to come out with silver trays.

**YAY! Another chapter! I stayed up late for this one! MY HAIR IS AWESOME! I just got it cut and it looksss sooooooooooooooo cooooool! Now I left a cliffy because I need some space between chapters because I want to have more chapters! YAY FOR CHAPTERS! But thanks for the reviews! I love them! They make me happy! And make me write more knowing that I have people reading! **

**Q3PinkyRules3Q- totally! But yeah I had to have some sadness in this story and it just had to be the little buddy…boo…but I totally agree with Niq and Lei! They would be cute but I am still not sure for this story! But in the sequel I will have her choose! (YES THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!) lol!**

**Emberlies-Well for her powers no one knows but she doesn't have more than one power…I know it sucks but she can't be too special. The reason she sees the future is because of her mother…but that will be in later chapters! So you got a spoiler…lol its not much of a spoiler but still. **


	17. Chapter 17

A man set down a silver tray in front of me. I being the curious cat opened mine. It looked like a normal meal. It had some meatballs, black corn (It didn't look really good but oh well) and little bread cakes. I picked up a meatball and bit into it. It has an interesting flavor.

"Hmm…what is this?" I asked as I took a bit of the black corn and little bread cakes.

"Hehe…the meatball looking things are geese eyeballs deep fried. The black things are caviar, and the bread things are liver sandwiches," Relic said and snickered.

I dropped my fork. I felt my stomach churn with disgust. I started to cough and grabbed for a drink. But there is nothing to drink.

"Umm…Leilira? Do you wish for a drink?" Malay asked and Relic rolled her eyes.

"No duh!" Relic said and waved a waiter over.

"Yes, Queen Relic," the man said.

"Will you get Miss Leilira some water," she asked being more formal than usual. The man nodded and left. I sat there still coughing and Malay trying to help me. Then two people came running over.

"What is wrong with her?" a familiar voice asked and I looked up and saw Niq and Albrotrose standing there.

"She just found out what she is eating," Relic said with a giggle and I shot her a glared but she just shrugged.

Niq patted my back and I just nodded. Albrotrose started to laugh. I glared at him and that just made him laugh louder. Then another strange man came over.

"What is happening? Help her!" he shouted.

"Calm down. Relic called for a glass of water," Malay said and the strange man calmed down a little bit. I started to feel dizzy and the waiter came by with the water. I took it and chugged it down.

"Thank you," I gasped out and everyone looked surprised even the waiter.

"Uhhh…your welcome?" the man asked and walked away. Everyone still stared at me.

"What? I Mel taught me never to be rude…and my mother also said the same thing," I said quietly.

"Well now that disaster is avoided…we can get back to our meal," Albrotrose said laughing and walked away. Niq just looked worried but walked away too. The strange man gave me a look that gave me a warm feeling and walked in front of Niq.

"Ok…that was just plain weird…can't a person choke without a huge group of people asking what is wrong?" I asked jokingly. Relic smiled and Tera just looked as passive as ever.

"Well…umm…I really hate to ask this but can I get something else to eat?" I asked Malay.

"Of course…what would you like?" she asked.

"Umm…a porter house steak with mashed potatoes and a salad," I asked hesitantly. Malay nodded and her eyes glazed over and a soft orange glow enveloped her.

"Hey Malay can I get some roots and berries…the cooks keep on forgetting that I don't eat animals," Relic said and looked at her food disgustingly.

"Yes," Malay said in a distant voice.

"You're a vegan?" I asked Relic.

"Well yeah! I live in the forest and I have animals that are my friends. I wouldn't want to eat one of them…but I do eat meat once in awhile…" she said and her food appeared on a plate above her and mind did too.

"YUM!" she shouted and I laughed. Our food levitated down to our place mats. I gazed at my food. It looked perfect. The meat done but still a little bloody, the potatoes mashed to perfection and the salad has all my favorites.

"Wow this looks amazing!" I said with excitement. Malay smiled and I dug in. in less than forty five minutes I finished and other people were done.

"What do we do now," I asked as I looked around.

"Well after we eat we wait for ten minutes to chat then we dance until it is time to eat again," Geraldo said and I noticed that he just talked for the first time I have met me. His voice is deep like a man's but musical like a cello. I gapped and he chuckled I shook my head and turned to Tera.

"Ok I have a question…Tera what type of supernatural are you?" I asked and everyone smiled.

"Well…I am a Halfling like you. I am part vampire and part Shapeshifter," she said softly. I grinned.

"So that explains why I can't get a good scent on you," I said and everyone laughed. After that everyone started to talk about stories of what a supernatural is like. Most of them are funny. After quite a few stories the music started up again. Geraldo took Malay to the dance floor and started to dance. Then a lot of men came up to Relic and asked to dance with her. She smiled and started to walk away. I rolled my eyes. Tera looked at the people dancing.

"Wow…everything is so amazing," I said and Tera nodded. Then a young man around the age of twenty came up.

"Miss Lovett may I have a dance?" he asked and Tera nodded and left me all alone at the table. I sighed and looked at all the people dancing. I saw Albrotrose in a group of girls fawning over him. Malay and Geraldo looked so happy and peaceful. Relic looks like she is having a fun time teasing the men by her. Niq looked swarmed by girls and I sighed. I noticed that the strange man looking over my way. I turned around and picked at the crumbs of my food.

"Hello…may I have a dance," a young man asked. I turned around and saw a guy with short brown hair with dark green eyes. He smelled like a Fae creature.

"Yes," I said and he helped me up. He held his hand on my waist and the other holding my hand. I let my hand that he isn't holding rest lightly on his shoulder. We moved slowly to the soft beat of the cello, flute, and some type of harp. I looked around not really paying attention to my dance partner.

"May I cut in?" a strong voice asked and the green-eyed guy turned too glared at the man but did a double take and nodded his head meekly. I turned to glare at the man but did a double take too. It is Sean.

**OHHHHH! I am sooooooo going to die! But today is a great day! I just hung out with my bestie from camp that I haven't seen in like a year! YAY! But I just want to say thanks to the loyal readers! I know some of you don't review but it still means a lot that you read this story! YAY! **

**Q3PinkyRules3Q-EWWW! Sorry but that is a no that Albrotrose is not her dad! That would be icky! But she doesn't have a crush on Albrotrose they just like to have good fights…but they are funny! Lol sorry about that but I think in the chapter after the next you will find out who is her dad. I don't think it is going to surprise people.**

**Thesebrowneyes-LMFAO! I TOTALLY AGREE! BLACK EYED PEAS! LMFAO! **

**.XoXo- Lol! I just have to have cliff hangers! They are totally funnnn! Thankssss sooooooo much! That means a lot! **

**Emberlies-lol! Albrotrose is awesome! I have a great time writing him! No problem! Her powers are going to be awesome! Well in my mind they are…lol! a little hint: when she first got her immortality there is a hint of what her powers are going to be. :D**

**.love-Sean is BACK! MUAHAHAHAH! Lol! You will find out next chapter it is going to be a good chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Sean," I whispered.

"Lei, let me explain what happened," he said but I started to get blurried eyed. I shook my head.

"No…" I whispered and started to back up. Then Niq flashed in front of me. All I could see is his black tux and knowing that his tie is a dark blue.

"Step back," Niq said in a voice that I didn't recognize.

"Go away, mutt. This doesn't matter to you," Sean hissed.

"I am still her protector even when she is here. So whatever is making her uneasy it is my business," Niq growled and I saw threw my blurried eyes everyone looking our way. Some people had the dignity to look away and I silently thanked them. Then Malay, Geraldo, Relic, Albrotrose and the other strange man came by to see what is wrong.

"Lei, are you ok?" I heard Kaykay asked. I shook my head. She wrapped my in her arms.

"Boys if you wish to fight take this outside. Niq you know better. I know that Leilira is your protectee but that gives you no right to jump on the Prince of vampires. But Sean why are you here I heard that you and your fiancé were in Australia to look for your wedding place," Malay said and when she said fiancé I felt my heart stop.

"F-f-fiancé," I asked and Sean looked pained.

"I am only marrying her for some stupid reason. But I don't want too. I love you Lei. Please believe me," he asked and took a step forward. Niq growled.

"No…get away…I s-saw you kissing her…you w-w-were enjoying it…don't lie!" I shouted. Kaykay tried to calm me down.

"I-I-I-I…" he started but couldn't. I just nodded my head and walked away to the table. I could hear Malay and Sean talking.

"Hey," Niq said as he sat down in front of me.

"Hi…why did he come," I asked. Niq looked down at his hands.

"I don't know," he whispered and wringed his hands together.

"I am sorry if I am ruining the only time you can talk to other girls beside me," I said trying to be funny.

Niq snapped his head up and looked at me. His eyes were burning with a deep fire.

"You do not ruin my time. I would rather make you smile than talk to those girls. Those girls have nothing on you. They are vile creatures," he said and I smiled when he said vile creatures.

"See, I am having a great time," he said and smiled.

"Thanks," I said and laid my hand on his hands. He grabbed it and held on to it.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked and I nodded my head mutely. Niq lead me to the dance floor and the whole mess that happened before is over and forgotten. Niq held my hand and has his other hand on my waist as my hand lays on his shoulder. I looked up and saw Niq smiling a smile that melted my heart. I step forward and bring both of my arms around his neck. Niq stood still for a second until he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. I could feel him stiffen then relax. I smiled and tightened my grip on his neck. Niq leaned his head down and rested his chin on my head. We danced or more like swayed from side to side for a long time. Then the music stopped and I saw older supernaturals leave.

"Why are the older supernaturals leaving," I asked Niq. He looked up and laughed in surprise.

"Wow I didn't know we were like that for that long. Every ball the "teenagers" like to host a more upbeat party after the older supernaturals leave to sleep. They can't stay up as long as the younger supernaturals can," Niq explained and unwrapped me from him.

"Cool," I said as Niq led me to sit down at a table. I noticed that a lot of supernaturals moving from table to table cleaning it off. Then another one comes by lays down a d sparkly fabric of different colors. Then they laid down some small snacks like candy. Also the lights dimmed and strobe lights started to flicker black and white. Then someone put up a sign that said BlAcK aNd WhItE pArTy. Then underneath it says you must dress in either black or white or you will be kicked out.

"Well…looks like I have to leave or I will be kicked out," I said and went to get up but Niq pulled be to the entrance.

"I have a better idea," he said and led me to the same dress room Kaykay had me get this dress from.

"What" I started but Niq shushed me.

"We aren't supposed to be in here after the party so be quiet. And find a dress," he said and started to look through dresses. We found a lot of black and white dresses. I laughed and had fun. Then I found a cute dress. I put it on and gasped. It is strapless and short and floats right above my knees. It has sparkles and a clip that makes the front tighter. (Picture on profile)

I walked out and Niq was looking at some rack of dresses. I skipped up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped up and turned around with a smile. When he saw me in the dress his eyes widen and his smile formed into a "wow". I giggled.

"I take it you likey?" I said with a smile and he nodded his head. I giggled again and pulled his hand.

"Wake up! Do you want to go to the party or stay here?" I asked.

"Stay here," he said and made a move to jump at me but I jumped out of his reach.

"Too bad we are going to the party," I said and walked away.

"Come on!" I shouted and motioned my hands for him to go faster. He growled and shook his head but followed me. I smiled and looked at behind us and saw a figure in the shadow. I scrunched my eyes but it disappeared too quickly. I rolled my eyes and walked with Niq back to the party. Everyone is either wearing black or white. We started to dance to songs that I don't even know because they are in Russian but they are upbeat and fun.

I turn to face Niq as we dance. I didn't want to dance with my back to him because after that one time I felt really dirty and weird. We danced and dance and every once in awhile we would go get drinks. Then I finally got so tired that I almost passed out on the dance floor.

"Come on, we are leaving," he said and picked me up and carried me out. I smiled and yawned. I cuddled up to his shoulder and almost fell asleep. We came to my room sooner than I expected.

"Alright," I said as Niq opened the door. He set me down and helped me walk to my bed. I sighed and snuggled in the covers.

"Nite," I said yawning. Niq leaned down and kissed my forehead. I frowned. He smirked.

"Good night Lei," he said and walked out the door. I fell asleep as soon as I heard the door click.

**Hi people! I am thinking of adding a new story…it is different than this one but still similar. I just want to know if I should put it up…it is about a group of Fae creatures that run a forest and then a clan of vampires move in to the town and kill innocent people. Also the group of Fae creatures start to investigate and find out that the vampires are killing their friends. Then a pack of werewolves come and start to fight with the vampires. And I will just let everything fall from there. So Review and tell me what you think of this story and if I should post the other story! Thanks!**

**Ughhhhhhh-I am sorry to displease you! But I promise you she will not go back to that man.**

**Thesebrowneyes-lol ik! I surprised u guys! Lol! Niq does like her not protective of her because of his job.**


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to a really loud knocking.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" a shrilly voice called out and I groaned.

_No…No…it can't be! _I thought.

"LEI IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW I WILL POUR ICE COLD WATER ON YOU!" the shrilly voice said.

"Tash go away!" I groaned. Then I sat up quickly. Tash is here. What the hell is Tash doing here?

"Yay your awake!" Tash exclaimed. I turned to look at her.

"Tash what are you doing here?" I asked and Tash smiled.

"Well Mr. Eve- I mean Emberstr asked us to come and help you before the Council meeting," Tash said excitingly.

"Oh…well when is the meeting and did you say us?" I asked. Tash smiled and she whistled and a whole bunch of people piled in to my room.

"Hey!"

"She's awake, PARTY!"

"Calm down, she might have a hangover!"

"From what?"

"I don't know but I heard that the after parties get pretty wild."

"You are such a perv."

"Will you all shut up!" I shouted and everyone got quiet. I looked around and saw Leim, Kat, Tal, Geo, Luke, Dave, Mel, and Dak.

"Wow she really is pissed," Leim said and Kat whacked him on the head. I rolled my eyes and tried to get out of bed. I looked down and saw I am still in the white dress. I groaned.

"Head hurts sweetie?" Dak asked and helped me up. I growled at him and glared at everyone.

"Get out of my room or I will personally hurt you all," I hissed and everyone nodded their head and walked out.

"Call for me when you are done," Tash said and waved as the door shut I groaned and shuffled to the bathroom. It is more modernized it has a Jacuzzi in the middle of the floor. A body fitting bathtub and a hexagon shower with lots of jets. It has a large mirror and a sink. I sighed and sat down in the Jacuzzi. I felt much better with the burning hot water massaged my muscles. I grabbed a bottle of sweet smelling lavender soap. I scrubbed down and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo, orange and freesia shampoo. After shampooing and conditioning my hair I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked over to the closet and gasped. It is like my own mini mall. It is a two story closet. It has pants and shirts down stairs and accessories upstairs with shoes. I squealed with excitement. I walked over to the pants they are all my size. I grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans that have gold studs on the butt and walked over to the shirts. I looked around and pulled out a black and gold sequin tank top. I walked up the stairs trying not to trip and fall. I gazed at all the shoes and accessories. I walked to the shoes and pulled out some cute black high heels. I kept the necklace that I got for my birthday on because the color matches my eyes. I quickly grabbed underwear and a bra. I donned on the clothes and hopped out of the room as I started to put on heels.

"TASH! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! COME TO MY ROOM," I shouted as I almost fell on my face.

A few seconds later Tash came running in the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Good you are dressed. I am going to show you around the palace. But we must stay on the West side. The East side is where the Kings and Queens stay, we don't want to disturb them," she said winking and I stifled a laugh.

"Well carry on tour guide," I said with a grin and Tash pulled me out of my room and dashed down the hall way. Tash showed me about a hundred bedrooms, fifty kitchens, seventy five game rooms, twenty gyms, and about sixty council meeting rooms but there is a main room that they use for big meetings. Tash said that's where we are going tomorrow to tell them about my dreams. We finally stopped at one of the many game rooms. We decided to play the Wii resort. We played tennis and other stuff. We joked and laughed about the stuff that has happened.

"Ok tell me about the after party," Tash said winded after our last game of tennis. I smiled and then frowned.

"Well Niq and I first snuck back in the dressing room and got me a dress. That is the dress you saw me get up in. Then we danced for like a long time. Then I almost passed out on the dance floor. Niq carried me back to my room and then his kissed my forehead goodnight," I said and Tash's eyes widened.

"But what about you and Dak?" she asked.

"I really like Dak but I also really like Niq. Dak returns my feelings but Niq still acts controlled around me. I just don't know what to do," I said and Tash nodded her head solemnly.

"Well we just have to get Niq to open up to you," she said and I laughed.

After our talk we had lunch, met up with Geo, Kat, and Leim and we all went out in the back and played in the snow until it got dark out. We laughed all the way inside and Kat and Leim smiled and turned to their rooms. Geo and Tash smiled and dragged me to a kitchen.

"GUYS WHAT ARE WE DOING!" I shouted laughing. Geo and Tash just shook their heads and smiled.

We finally made it to the kitchen. I sat down on a stool and Tash got out the flour and Geo the eggs and sugar.

"Cookies?" I asked and they nodded.

"Well we are going to need…Chocolate chips!" I said pulling out a huge bag of chocolate chips.

We played around in the flour and had a flour fight. After we are covered in white we put in the cookies and had a great time eating the batter. Then Niq came in and looked surprised.

"Uhh…do I even want to know?" he asked and I giggled and threw flour at him and he growled and grabbed a bag of it and started to chase me but Geo and Tash saved me by attacking Niq with flour too.

"AHHH!" he shouted and I jumped on his back and covered his eyes. He growled and tried to get me off his back but I held on tight.

"OK! OK! TRUCE!" Niq shouted and I giggled and slid off his back.

"Good the cookies are done," I said and skipped over to the oven. I pulled out the cookies and slid them on the cooling rack. I picked one up and bit into it.

"MMMMM…HOT HOT!" I shouted and tried to wave cool air in my mouth. Niq laughed and Tash rolled her eyes. Geo handed me a glass of milk.

"Tank woo," I said and Geo smiled.

"Don't take a bit out of a piping hot cookie," Niq said and chuckled.

"But they are sooooooo good," I said as I took another bit and moaned in delight. I saw Niq shudder at my sound. Tash smiled evilly and Geo shook his head in amazement.

"Ahem…well we should get you back to your room," Niq said with a husky voice and I shivered. Geo rolled his eyes and left the room. Tash winked at me and left too.

"Ok," I said and walked out with the cookies.

We walked side by side and then we came to my room. I turned to face him.

"Thank you for walking me to my room," I said looking down at the floor. Niq lifted my face so that I was looking up at him.

"I would do anything for you," he said and leaned down. Our lips almost touched and I could feel the sparks flying. Then he pulled away. I swayed and almost dropped the cookies.

"Go to your room Lei. Before we both do something we regret," Niq said with a deep voice and breathing heavily.

"Regret…you think I will regret kissing you? Niq you don't know me," I said and I felt the tears starting to form on my eyes.

"Don't cry…please don't cry…I…I don't know why I said that…please forgive me," he said in such a sad voice.

I tugged on his hand with my free hand. We walked in my room and I set the cookies down on the coffee table. I led Niq to my bed. I laid down and pulled Niq down with me. I laid facing him and I tried not to smile.

"Lei…I am" he started but I shushed him. He closed his eyes and I traced his face. I could feel him stiffen. I kept on tracing his features to his lips, his nose, and his eyes. When I pulled away he opened his eyes and looked at me. His face looked peaceful. I smiled slowly and moved closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him close. I could feel his whole body tense.

"Relax Niq…we aren't doing anything we are just sleeping together but our clothes are still on," I said and tugged on his shirt.

"I know but you have no idea what you do to me," he said and I stifled a giggle.

"Well do something to let out the steam you are keeping in," I said. Niq looked down at me I just kept my face next to his shirt.

"Look at me," he said and I looked up and before I could ask his lips crashed down on mine. I moaned and I could feel his body tense.

"Sorry," I mumbled and he took away my word and kept on kissing me. He let his tongue trail against my bottom lip I opened my mouth and he conquered my mouth. I moaned and he hissed and I looked at his face. He looked like he could take me right now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on me. I kissed him and he kissed me back. He started to move his hands up my tank top and rubbed my back. I arched underneath him and he groans. Then he moves on top of me. I moan and he growls. I kiss him and wrap my leg around his waist. That's when he stopped. He rolled on his back next to me.

"We…are going…too far," he said out of breath and I nodded a little sad. He sighed and wrapped me up in his arms.

"I am sorry," he said and I could hear the rumble of his chest.

"No I shouldn't have done that," I said blushing and Niq's fingers rubbed against my cheek.

"I love it when you blush," he said and I looked up and kissed him. We didn't go any farther than kissing and I started to grow tired.

"Let's stop…we don't want you to stay up and then fall asleep during the meeting," he said.

"Ok…but are you going to be at the meeting?" I asked while yawning.

"Only if you want me too," he said and I nodded. I fell asleep in his arms feeling warm and secure.

**Yay! Another chapter! Ok in the next few days I won't have enough time to write because school is starting and I am going to be a sophomore! YAY! Thank you for all the reviews! Next time I post I would really really like to have more than 70 reviews! Please and thank you! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Falicia- Lei and Niq may or may not date…Lei still has to deal with Dak…and I promise you that she will choose one of them…or maybe a new comer in the story! **


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up and bumbbed into a strong chest. I groaned and went to push it away then I remembered last night. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Niq's neck and kissed his nose. Niq's eye's fluttered opened and he grinned. I sighed and got out of bed. I looked down and saw that I am still covered in flour.

"Ughhh, I am going to take a shower," I said and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and walked out of the bathroom with just a towel.

"Wow…nice look," a voice said and I jumped around to see Dak standing there.

"Dak what are you doing in here?" I asked backing up and trying to cover up.

"I could ask your body guard the same thing but he already left," Dak said with a frown.

"Uhh…I have to get dress so wait out here," I said and ran to my closet. I quickly got out some sweat pants and a random t-shirt. I walked up the stairs and ran down the shoes until I found some slippers. I donned on underwear and the clothes and walked out of the closet to see Dak leaning on couch.

"So…what are you doing here?" I asked standing at the closet's doorway.

"Albrotrose had me come here," he said simply.

"Albrotrose?" I asked.

"Yeah I am his heir," he said with is British accent.

"Your…You…Him…What?" I stumbled.

"Yes…this is the time of year that the Kings and Queens choose their Heir's but some have already been the heir for a long time. Like Sean and Valm. Albrotrose choose me like a few years ago and I had no choice but to accept," Dak said sitting down on the couch.

"Wow…that is a lot to hold on your shoulders," I said and walked over.

"Yeah, but since Albrotrose is an Original he can't die, I get to do whatever I want and get away with it since I am his heir," Dak said and smiled.

"Wow…that is awesome," I said and then Tash came barging in.

"YOU!" she yelled pointing at Dak who looked shocked and scared.

"What?" I asked and Tash glared at Dak.

"HE PUT FREAKING TOADS IN MY TUB AND MIXED UP MY HAIR PRODUCTS!" she shouted.

"So that's what happens when you put color in shampoo," he said and I looked at Tash. Her hair isn't the blonde color it usually is it. It is a orange color and disarrayed. I tried not to giggle but it slipped out.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" she yelled and Dak started to laugh really hard. Tash growled and lunged at him and started to hit him. I rolled my eyes and got up to leave them to their fighting. I walked out and walked down the halls trying to find a kitchen. Finally I found one.

"What to eat…" I said out loud. I pulled out some strawberries, pineapple, bananas, apples, oranges, and raspberries. I cut up the apples, bananas, oranges, and pineapple. I mixed all of the fruit together and grabbed a fork and started to eat my fruit. I could still hear Tash and Dak fighting.

Niq walked in and started some coffee. It is really awkward. I looked over at him and he is just staring at the pot.

"Niq…" I started but Niq shot me a look.

"Don't say anything…what we did was wrong…Dak is a better choice…You shouldn't be with your _body guard_," he sneered and I cringed.

"But…I don't know what to do," I said and Niq walked over to me and stood right in front of me.

"Do what is right for you…and I am just not right," he said and walked away without his coffee. I fell to the floor crying. I felt awful; horrible…is there any other word because if there is I feel lower than that. I got up and walked to my room. Tash and Dak must of left and I locked my door. I fell to the floor crying again. Then after I was done I walked slowly to the bathroom. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. It isn't good for me. I grabbed the razor any way. I sat down on the floor and held out my arm. I slowly bringing the razor to my skin and I gasp as the cold metal touches my skin. I bite my lip as the razor cuts through my skin. I feel the pain and that makes the horribleness go away. I feel the pain and only the pain. Then it is over and the sadness returns. I look down and see the blood welling up and running down. I bring down the razor again. The pain returns and I am sitting there in the pain not hearing the knocking coming from my door. Then BAM! My door is knocked down by wolf form Niq. And people pile in looking for me. Then they turn to the open bathroom door. I look at them with empty eyes. Everyone starts to yell and make fuss. I begin to cry all over again.

"STOP!" a strong voice called out. Everyone got quiet. The strange man from the ball walks up and leans down in front of me.

"Lei…why did you do this," he asks. I shake my head and his frown turns into a smile.

"Stubborn…just like your mother," he said and I snapped my head up and look at him.

"You knew my mom," I said quietly and the man's eyes sadden.

"I knew her very well," he said "I also know you very well too."

"What are you talking about," I said.

"Lei, I am your father," he said and I gasped. Everyone around didn't look surprised.

"You can't be my dad, he was killed…and then Tash said-said that she and everyone doesn't know where his is and what he is," I said and Tash looked so guilty.

"The man was your mother's second husband. Your mother remarried after I left, you were just a few months old. I didn't want you to be attacked by the people who want me dead. They kill your mother thinking that I would let myself be killed but I still have you, and now they know that and you are in danger," he said. I looked blankly at the floor.

"So the man I have been calling dad my life is not my dad," I said and my 'father' nodded.

"Well…He was a better father than you! You didn't even call or say hi! I spent sixteen years of my life calling a man my dad! I feel so stupid! I want my family! I have been alone ever since my mom and dad died! You didn't care enough to meet me in real life and tell me who you are! All this time I have seen you I think that you are just some strange man not my father!" I scream and my 'father' cringed at every word.

"I haven't felt happy for a long time…but all change when I met Tash, Tal, Dak, Sean, and Niq. But they knew who you are didn't they!" I shouted and they all nodded. I felt the tears fall on my face and Tash started to give me a hug but I moved out of her way. She pulled back up with a sad face. I cried and cried while everyone stood there looking awkward.

"Lei…you need to get ready for the meeting…you don't need to talk to the Elders Malay will use her powers to look in your mind and pull out your dream," Tash said. I stopped and started to hiccup.

"Ok…hicc," I said and walked past everyone. I walked to my closet and locked the door.

"Lei…do you need help," Tash asked.

"No…" I whispered knowing that she would hear me.

I looked through the shirts and noticed that farther down are dresses. I found a dark green sleeveless dress. (Picture on profile)

I donned on the dress and brushed my hair out so that it landed in soft waves. I added some eye liner and a little mascara. I walked out and Tash is standing there in a dress and nodded to me. I didn't look at her. We walked out.

"Tash can I ask you a question," I said.

"Yes anything," she said with hope in her voice.

"Who is my father," I asked.

"Your father is…King Emberstr," she said and I stopped completely in my tracks.

"S-s-so that means I-I-I am a princess of w-w-werewolves!" I shrieked stuttering. Tash looked at me sheepishly.

"That explains why Niq is my bodyguard," I said and frowned.

"We should get going," Tash said and led me to the big meeting room. Inside the Elders are sitting up high on desks or something. There are chairs for people to sit down. Tash led me to the chair in the middle. Everyone is sitting there too. I looked up to see people who look in their forty's. There is three girls and four guys. I sat down and waited for everyone to start.

**Done with another chapter! And met my goal of having over 70 reviews! I just want you all to know that I am going to be updating slower because of school…I know its sucks but I just hope with all the waiting I will get more reviews! I also checked the story stats and it shows that there have been more than 2,000 hits! SO THANK YOU ALLLLL FOR READING MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Even though you don't review…only some do…but still…REVIEW PLEASE!**

**.love- yeah Sean is outta the picture…it is going to clear up soon…I will have her choose one of them so it should all be good. Lol thanks I hope it is awesome!**

**Thesebrowneyes- well I don't know who she is going to end up with I just write down what ever my brain thinks of lol! Yes sophomore in high school! It starts Wednesday :( Lol good luck in college! **

**Emberlies- yeah both Dak and Niq are good choices…it's going to be tough**

**Julia- lol ik! But I just want to clear things up…Albrotrose is like her uncle…because Emberstr and Albrotrose are like brothers since they are the first of their kind so yeah it would be kinda weird if she went out with her uncle…but you are totally right with the love octagon! Lol! **


	21. Chapter 21

"We now call this meeting to order," a man said and everyone nodded their head. I quickly copy them.

"We are all here to see the dreams of Leilira Aria Everstone," the man in the middle said.

"Before we do that we need the girl to know who we are," a woman said and a big burly guy glared at her.

"Why should we do that, she is a nobody," the burly man said.

"She is a somebody, Jerald. She is King Emberstr's daughter," the woman said and smiled at me. The burly man growled and nodded his head.

"My name is Wilist, and I am the Elder of the vampires," a thin man with blonde hair said. I noticed that his eyes are a dark blue.

"My name is Relya, and I am the Elder of the angels," a model looking woman said. She has short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"My name is Gerteral, I am the Elder of the Shapeshifters and the Original Shapeshifter," a man with a long beard and black hair and light green eyes.

"My name is Neveria, and I am the Elder of Fae creatures," the woman who smiled at me said. She has long black hair and yellow eyes.

"My name is Erickson, and I am the Elder of the werewolves," a strong looking man said. He has long brown hair and light blue eyes.

"My name Jerald and I am the Elder of the demons," the burly looking man said with a glare at me. He has red hair and hazel eyes.

"My name is Stelia, I am the Elder of the witches," a woman with a scar from her eye to her lip said. She has pink hair and dark green eyes.

"Well now that we are all introduced can we get on with it," Jerald said with a scowl.

"Yes yes…" Gerteral said and motioned for Malay. I sat ridged in my seat as Malay walked in front of me.

"Leilira I need you to breathe out slowly, and you may feel a slight tingle but it won't hurt. Then you will see everything that we are going to see. So it will be like a movie," Malay said with a small smile. I sighed and relaxed a little.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I felt the slight tingle Malay talked about and then in a bright flash I felt all of my dreams in play back. I saw the nightmares that I had when my mom died. I could hear people gasp and someone started to cry. Then it stopped at the dream I told Malay about.

**Lei's Dream (I am posting this again because I don't want you guys to have to go back to Chapter 13 because that is when the dream happened.)**

_**I am walking down a dirt walkway threw a forest. I looked around and saw little animals chasing bugs. Everything seems normal but why am I getting a weird feeling. Soon I came to a clearing. It looks peaceful full of flowers and tall grasses. I walk up to a little pond at the side. But it wasn't a pond filled with water it is a pond filled with blood. I look around and see little puddles of blood. Gasping I try to look for anybody alive. But the strange thing is that there are no bodies around. Then the ground started to tremble. And out of one side of the forest came out these huge ugly giants. I remembered that Tash told me what they are. The giant ones are orcs, the smaller ones are goblins, and the human sized ones are trolls. The orcs have these huge horns and pig like faces. The goblins have dark green skin with black warts and sparse hair covering their face. The trolls have blue skin, long ears, sharp teeth and huge noses with small eyes. I gasp but the Ahrimans didn't glance my way. **_

_**Then on the other side bushes started to shake. Out came the supernaturals that I could identify. I saw Tash, Tal, Leim, Kat, Valm, Geo, Luke, Dave, Mel, Dak, Niq and others. I cried out and tried to get their attention. **_

"_**STOP! DON'T FIGHT!" **__**I called out but they still couldn't hear me.**_

"_**Ahrimans leave this realm and never come back," a tall man with black hair called out. I heard the other supernaturals cheering and shouting.**_

"_**We will not leave! This realm has great humans to feed on," the lead orc shouted. The Ahrimans started to cheer. **_

"_**If you do not leave we will attack," the tall man with black hair called out louder.**_

"_**Well if you attack we will kill this girl," the lead orc said and two of the trolls brought out a girl with long dark brown hair. I looked closer and saw that she looks exactly like me. **_

"_**NO!" the tall dark man shouted and I saw Geo, Niq and Dak started to change. Geo into his black panther, Dak started to look red and grew claws. Niq turned into a large horse sized wolf he has dark brown fur with silver under belly.**_

"_**Help…help…" the girl called out. Geo and Niq started to growl. Dak started to shake with rage. The two trolls sized things shook her and she cried out. **_

"_**Let her go," the tall man growled.**_

"_**No we will keep her unless you surrender and if you don't she will die in front of your eyes," the orc snarled. The two trolls sized things shook the girl and she started to cry.**_

"_**Please…don't stop because of me…I will willingly…sacrifice my life for the good of the others…" she said while tears poured down her face.**_

"_**NO!" the tall man and then everything started to get blurry. And the Ahrimans started to charge and a sharp piercing cry had the supernaturals go forward already changed and ready to attack. I screamed and nothing happened. I started to cry as I saw people dying and getting hurt.**_

Then it all disappeared and I didn't look up. I felt the tears falling down as I saw the death of all of my friends. I could hear the whispers of people talking and the crying of others. I tried to stop crying but the blood stained battle field came up again. I felt someone take me in their arms and hold me.

"Lei…shhhh…its ok it is over. Don't worry I won't let anybody take you away from me," a strong voice said and I looked up and saw Emberstr holding me. He also has tears in his eyes. I could fully see his face. He looked like me but in boy form and we have the same eyes and a he has a small white stripe in his hair.

"Why are you being nice to me when I was such a bitch," I said with a watery voice.

"Because I knew that you were going to find out soon. And I wanted to be the one to tell you. I know this is a lot to take in with the dream and stuff but I really do care about you," he said and sounded really sincere.

"We will talk," I said a little stronger. My father nodded. I looked up to see the Elders whispering urgently.

"Umm…what are they doing," I asked wriggling out of Emberstr's hold. Emberstr stood up and looked at the Elders.

"They are talking, about what to do," he said. I looked around and saw Kat and Tash holding on to each other crying. Leim, Dak, and Geo were talking in hushed tones. Niq stood still but close enough that if something happened he could protect me. I sighed and glared at the floor.

"You can't stay mad at them forever you know," my father said and I nodded.

"What they did was hurtful so I deserve some satisfaction," I said grumpily. Emberstr smiled and looked at the Elders. They had stopped talking and now turned to us.

"We have decided that we shall need to prepare for the Ahrimans attack. Kings and Queens we need you to get all of your people able to fight. Have them come here. We have more castles for them to use. They are all in distance for them to get here. How long will it take for you all to assemble your troops," Gerteral asked. Albrotrose stood up.

"My troops will be here in two weeks," he said and sat down in thought.

"My people will be here in a few weeks…the winter doesn't agree with us, but the winter folk will be here within a week," Relic said and sat down and whispered to a tall man with a green uniform on. He ran out of the meeting room.

"Our people will be here in two weeks time…some may take longer but I am sure it will be fine," Malay said and Geraldo nodded.

"The Shapeshifters are coming now as we speak, I had a feeling that we would be needing them," the Queen of Shapeshifters Emilia said.

"My troops will be here in one week and three days," Emberstr said. I looked at him and he just smiled.

"The angels will be here in five days," a sweet voice called out and I turned to look at a woman with blonde brown hair and blue green eyes walk to a chair and sit down. A small man followed her and shifted nervously from foot to foot. _That must be Opal the Queen of the angels_ I thought.

"Good now this meeting is adjourned," Gerteral said and the Elders walked out of the room through a door way.

Everyone just sat there for a second before they started to leave. I waited with Emberstr who was talking to Emilia. Emilia has light red hair and light blue eyes. She reminded me of my neighbor form Nebraska.

"Lei, will you come here please," Emberstr called me and I walked over to him and Emilia.

"Emilia this is my daughter Leilira. Leilira this is the Queen of the Shapeshifters," my father said and smiled at me. I smiled at Emilia and shook her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you," I said politely.

"It is a great honor to meet Emberstr's daughter," she said and I blushed.

"I am sorry Emilia but we have to get going. I promised Lei that I would talk to her," Emberstr said and Emilia nodded and waved as we left the meeting room.

"You too seem close," I said and my father did a double take.

"What! Oh…it isn't that way we are just good friends, I knew her when she was just a kid and I was the one who showed her the dragon that she can morph into. So I am more of an uncle to her," Emberstr said and I believed him because he didn't sound in love with her. We walked to a game room and sat at one of the bar stools.

"One Devil's Grip and…what do you want?" Emberstr asked me.

"Umm…" "Wait nothing with alcohol," he said and I groaned.

"Fine…" I grumbled "I will take lemonade."

"Coming right up," the man behind the bar said and started to make my father's drink and mine.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emberstr asked.

"How about the beginning," I asked as the bartender handed us our drinks.

Emberstr nodded and sipped his drink.

**Ok! YAY! Lei is going to hear why Emberstr left her and her mother! I want some opinions on how Emberstr and Joslin (Lei's mother) meet! Please and thank you! I got 77 reviews now! I want to see if we can make it to about 84 or higher! I want to get more than 100 before I am done with the story! So review your butts off please! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I ALREADY HAVE! I also just added another story it is called Death's Forest...lame I know but I may change the title later.**

**Emberlies-lol thanks it is pretty crazy! **

**Thesebrowneyes-I totally agree...I am just a few years away from college and it is going to be really short! I thought people would of guessed it was Emberstr...but I am glad that I did surprise you and the others. It was kinda harsh for them to keep it a seceret but it was for her own good. Sean is a dick and Dak is nice but I do agree with Niq! he is hot and awesome! lol **

**.love- I had to show how sad she was because of what happened with Niq. I just wanted everyone to know that she doesn't like to hurt people. Dak was in there because he didn't get to talk to her all day yesterday and he just wanted to hang out...so they are not getting married.**

**AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	22. Chapter 22

"It first started off when I saw your mother. I was out hunting in a forest in North Carolina. I could hear someone yelling for help. I raced over in my wolf form and found your mother and her little sister. Your mother was on her knees next to her sister. I could smell that they are both witches. Your mother looked up at me and didn't flinch," my dad said and I took a sip of my lemonade.

~FLASHBACK FROM EMBERSTR'S POV~

_I am hunting a stag. I could feel its breath and I just got ready to pounce when a sharp cry filled the forest. The stag took off. I growled and went off to find another meal. Then another scream filled the air. I tried to shake it off but the sound pierced my heart. Growling I ran in the direction of the sound. I came across two young girls about the age of 19 and 17. The older one is crouching over her sister when she hears me coming. I took a deep breath and found out that they are both witches. The older one looked up at me and didn't flinch like most people do. I slowly walked up to the two witches. The older one snarled and used a paralyzing spell on me and froze me to my spot. I wanted to say something but I couldn't with in my wolf form so I changed into my human form. I am fully clothed._

"_I…don't mean…you any…harm," I said through gritted teeth. It is hard to talk in a spell like hers. The girl looked at me and glared._

"_I will remove my spell as long as you don't hurt us. If you do I will kill you," she said in her sweet voice. I tried to nod my head but only got my head down an inch. She removed her spell and I could move again. I walked slowly over to the two girls. I knelt down._

"_What happened," I asked. The girl looked up and tears formed in her eyes._

"_We were coming out here to get some items for a potion. Then something attacked us and my sister tried to protect me even though I am stronger. The thing hit her upside the head and she fell. I used a forbidden spell to kill the thing," she said and tears fell down her face._

"_What did the thing looked like," I asked and the girl shuddered._

"_It was huge, and ugly it had horns and big teeth," she said crying. I looked down at her sister. _

_**Damn it the Ahrimans must have found these two, **__I thought. I could still here the little girl breathing. _

"_She is still alive, but weak very weak," I said and pulled out a bottle of demons blood._

"_What is that," she asked her hand raised to hit me with another spell._

"_It is just demon blood. It helps return strength and helps growth. It will help her heal too," I said slowly._

"_But that is illegal to have unless you are…" she trailed off looking at me more closely. _

"_I am King Emberstr," I said and she gasped and started to apologize._

"_Stop, it isn't necessary. You did what you needed to do to stop anybody," I said and she nodded her head._

"_I could have used a forbidden spell on you and you would of died," she said and I chuckled a dead chuckle._

"_I can't die unless I want too," I said and she almost fainted._

"_You are an Original!" she exclaimed. I nodded and started to give the little girl the blood. I could hear the little girl swallow and I gave her more. When I was satisfied that she was stable I got up._

_Then the older girl flew at me and wrapped her arms around my neck._

"_Thank you so much. I don't know what I would of done if my little sister died. Thank you," she whispered and I just stood there frozen in her embrace. I could smell her shampoo, mint and rosemary. I looked at her better and saw that she has long dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. She looks beautiful._

"_I couldn't leave a supernatural alone and hurt," I said a sheepishly and I mentally hit myself. Me the king of werewolves is shy around a young witch. _

"_How can I repay you? You saved my sisters life and I must do something to repay you," she said as she stood in front of me. I groaned mentally. Then an idea hit me. _

"_How about you go on a date with me? We can talk on better grounds," I said and the girl looked shocked._

"_But I am just a witch and you are a KING," she said emphasizing the king part._

"_I may just be a King but I am also a guy. And I do appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one," I said smoothly. She just stood there looking shocked. I chuckled._

"_Oh…well…ok," she said and looked down at her sister. _

"_I will help you take her back home," I said and she nodded._

"_Oh I didn't catch your name," I said and she smiled._

"_My name is Joslin," she said and she helped me pick up her little sister. We ran through the forest at normal human pace. Joslin led us to a small house. It didn't look much bigger than a garage. We walked in and I saw the whole place is filled with plants and other stuff. There are two bedrooms and one bathroom. The kitchen and living room are joined and everything is small and close. __**Wow these witches must be Nature witches **__I thought as I set Joslin's little sister on her bed in the second bedroom._

"_Now about our date," I started as we walked into the living room. I had to duck before I could hit my head on a plant bowl._

"_Yeah…can we make it later in the week…my sister and I have some meetings that we need to go to. It's for our coven. So it would have to be Sunday or something," Joslin said looking at her hands. I grabbed one of her hands. She looked at me shocked and I felt shock too. I have never met someone like her. She is different from all the other supernaturals. She felt safe and calm._

"_I will wait," I said and grinned._

_She smiled softly. And we started to talk about what we like and dislike. The whole time we didn't stop holding hands._

_After about a week we saw each other again. We finally got our date. I took her to a nice restaurant and ordered the most expensive thing there. She said that I shouldn't but I wanted to spoil her with my money. We spent about a ten years together and then she told me she was pregnant. I was so happy that we were finally going to have a child that I asked her to marry me. She said yes and I was ecstatic. We got married in a small church about seven months later. Her sister Mel was the witness. After we were married I bought her a huge house and had Mel moved in with us. Then our child was born. It is a girl. She is beautiful; she has long brown hair with a white streak like mine and light purple eyes. I love her the moment I saw her. We named her Leilira Aria Everstone. We are the happiest family ever. I was there the first time she walked. Then when I was out hunting, I smelled the Ahrimans near our house. I panicked and had Mel, Joslin, and our child pack up and moved us to a new town far from our last home. I had to leave or else Joslin and our child would be in danger. I didn't want to leave but it had to be done for their safety._

"_Don't go," Joslin whispered in my shoulder. I hugged her tighter._

"_I have to go…if I don't then you and Lei will be killed," I said and I felt Joslin's tears through my shirt. I reluctantly let go and walked over to our little child._

"_Lei…Daddy has to go…but I promise one day I will see you again. I just hope you forgive me," I said and I kissed her head. She looked up and giggled. I smiled sadly._

"_Good bye Joslin," I said and kissed my beloved wife for the last time. I left to go to the Council's palace._

~END OF FLASHBACK BACK TO LEI'S POV~

I cried as he told me the story. I didn't know what happened. I just always thought that my parents had been together forever. I didn't even know I was a supernatural. I hugged my dad and cried on his shirt. He sighed and I could feel tear drops fall on my hair.

I let go and backed up.

"Wow…I haven't cried this much in a long time," I said and my dad just smiled sadly.

"I am just happy that you understand," he said and stood up. I smiled because I knew deep down no matter what he said I would forgive him. He is of course my dad. We walked back to my room. Niq is standing outside of my door. He opened the door and I said good night to my dad. When I was sure that my Dad is gone I pulled Niq in my room. He didn't look fazed he just looked as silent as ever. I glared at him.

"Niq…I am sorry…I know you are mad but I do like Dak but I like you too. Please talk to me," I asked as I walked closer to him. He didn't move an inch or look at me. He just stared off at the wall. I growled.

"Fine…but I know a way to make you move," I said and walked closer to him. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned up on my tippy toes and held my mouth centimeters from his. I drew a little closer and Niq went ridged. I couldn't tell if it is from anger or something else. I was about to kiss him when he ripped himself from me and held me still.

"Niq…let me go…" I said because Niq had both of his hands on my arms keeping me from moving them. I tried to wiggle out but he held a firm grip. I looked up and saw him glaring at the wall. I could tell he is angry and I looked down ashamed. I tried to make him like me. I felt bad.

"Niq let me go…" I whispered.

"Why so you can go and cut yourself," he growled and I flinched.

"Why do you care…well it is your job but it is just your job. You don't care real feelings…it has just been your job this whole time…" I said trailing off at the end. I kept looking down at the ground.

"Look at me," he said and I shook my head not wanting to see him glaring. He put me down and I just stood there. He made me lift my chin but I closed my eyes tightly.

"Lei…I know that you are sad…and hurt…I am mad but I am mad that you cut yourself…you don't need to do that especially over me," he said and I flinched when he said cut.

"I do care about you…not just your safety but you as a person…as a bodyguard we need to care about a person's safety. I care more than that. I want you to be safe and secure. But with the choices you have to make, I thought it would be better if I made it easier for you," he said slowly and I felt tears fall down from my face.

"You didn't make it easier, Niq. When I saw the hurt in your eyes I knew it was because of me. I didn't want you to live with that. I like both you and Dak a lot. I just don't know what to do right now. But you being a stiff bodyguard isn't going to help. I just want us to be friends first because I just can't deal with everything right now," I said. I looked up and saw Niq looking at me with sad but happy eyes. I smiled and then I hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered as Niq hugged me back.

"I think it is time for you to sleep," he said and I groaned. He just laughed and walked me to my bed. I stopped him and ran to my closet. I pulled out a tank top and some baggy shorts. I quickly put them on taking off my bra and my shoes. I walked out and looked at Niq he looked at me and then turned his face away.

"Ok I am ready," I said and climbed into my bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Good night, Lei," Niq said and went to go kiss my forehead but I hugged him closely.

"Good night," I said and laid back down. Niq chuckled and walked out. He turned off my lights and I fell right asleep into the sweet blackness.

**Next chapter I promise Lei will start to use her powers! I am sorry for the LONG wait! I just need to get all of that out…I hope you guys liked it…because if you did then you will review! Yay for reviews! And a big yay for the people who review! My other story is posted and it would make my day if you guys read it and review…I don't care if they are bad reviews…I can always delete it and it won't be a problem! So please review! THANKS!**

**.love-OHHH! Ok sorry I just had a blonde moment! (Sorry to all the blondes out there but I have a friend who is blonde and is very smart but she jokes around with blonde jokes too…so sorry again!) Well the heirs don't find a mate unless if the King or Queen says it's ok…so yeah…I don't know yet but sorry again for misunderstanding!**

**Emberlies- lol yeah Jerald doesn't like Leilira because she is a Halfling. But thanks about my other story! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said and Malay my teacher walked in.

"Hello, and good morning," she said and I smiled.

"Good morning to you too," I said and motioned for her to sit on my bed.

"Today you will be trying out your powers. Since you are a child of an Original you powers are beyond great. Your powers are enormous in size. That is why you have that necklace. It keeps your powers to a minimum and also lowers your immortality. So you are like a human with witch powers," she said and I looked down at my necklace.

"My father gave this to me to keep my powers in check right?" I asked and Malay nodded. I sighed so I have been a human this whole time.

"Now get dressed in something comfortable and I will meet you at the gym. Niq will take you there," she said and left.

I got up and Niq came in with some breakfast.

"You are going to need your strength," he said and smiled at me.

"Thanks Niq," I said and started to shovel food in my mouth. Niq left me to eat. I finished and took a quick shower. I then ran to my closet grabbed some comfy black shorts and a hot pink sports bra. I donned on the clothes and pulled my hair up in a loose pony tail. I grabbed some black and white Pumas and ran out my closet. I sighed and walked up to Niq.

"Let's go…" I said not wanting to go but nervously excited to go. Niq just laughed and led me to a large gym down stairs. Malay is standing there in dark grey sweat pants rolled up to her knees, a tight fitting tank top and some tennis shoes. Her hair is pulled up on her head in a ballerina bun. She stood inside a large grey looking gym. But to me it looked like a battle field training ground. The whole place looked like a basket ball stadium with everyone sitting up high on the stands. And there is a glass wall on top of the concrete wall on the bottom. I grimaced and walked down the stairs and out the door way at the bottom.

"Ok, right to business," Malay started "I want you to take off your necklace and try to attack me."

I gapped at her. She wanted me to take off the thing that keep my powers in check off and attack her.

"Do it now," she said more sternly. And I nodded my head. I unclasped the necklace chain and when I took the amethyst off I felt this weird buzzing noise in my ear. Then my whole body felt like I was super high.

"Wow…hmm…we may need to get some of your energy out," she said as she studied me. I had a hard time keeping still. I started to shift from foot to foot.

"Leilira, I want you to run twenty laps in less than ten minutes," she said and I just glanced at her and started to run. Everything went by in a blur. _One lap down nineteen to go, _I thought as I passed her. I looked up and saw a large tinted mirror. I could still see people in there; the glass isn't too tinted for my eyes. I saw Albrotrose, Gerteral, and my father looking down at me with thoughtful expressions. I ran quickly and I could barely see Malay as I passed her. _Nineteen…almost…twenty,_ I thought and stopped right in front of Malay. I didn't feel winded but the buzzing stopped.

"Wow, a best of five minutes and thirty six seconds," she said holding a stop watch.

"Thanks," I said quickly.

"Ok…you have the powers of a witch but the strength, stamina, and speed of a werewolf. And maybe the senses," she said looking at me.

"Can I change into a werewolf?" I asked.

"We aren't too sure. There have been half breeds like you before but they all favored the witch side and never changed to a werewolf. But since you have Original gene's you may be able too, but it is still a theory," she said.

"Oh ok. I know that there are types of witches. Am I going to find out what kind I am?" I asked and Malay nodded.

"Your mother was a physic witch while your aunt is a nature. You may have some effects of the physic but I don't think that it is your main power. We need to test you," she said and I just shrugged.

Malay led me to a plant, and it looked like it is dying.

"Ok, this plant is dying, I want you to look in your powers and try to help it," she said and I nodded.

I reached deep within myself trying to find my power but I only saw darkness.

"I can't see anything," I said.

"Imagine a tiny sun or a ball of yarn, reach out and take some of that energy and take it to the plant," she said soothing and I looked harder.

Then I saw a little spark of something. It is a tiny purple sun. I reach in and grabbed a tiny flare and trailed it to the plant.

"Good…good," I heard Malay said faintly. I opened my eyes and saw the plant dying quicker. I took away the power and stopped.

"Ohhhh! I am sorry!" I said trying to figure out how to help the plant but Malay just shook her head.

"No need, you aren't a Nature witch, next test," she called out and a Tera came out with a cage. I could hear the snarling and I looked worried.

"Ok…now I want you to try and calm down this animal…you don't need your powers…just talk to it," Malay said and I just looked at the animal inside. It is a little lion cub.

"Shhhh…calm down little fella," I said but the cub snarled more and tried to bit me. I backed up and shook my head.

"Nope," I said and glanced up at my father who just gave me a smile and I tried to smile back but I couldn't make a muscle move.

"Ok…Tera take him back," she said and Tera nodded and left.

"Ok…well those were the easy ones," Malay said and I groaned inwardly.

"Ok…I want you to try to move that large crate with your mind," she said and I frowned.

I glared at the crate and willed it to move but it didn't budge an inch.

"I can't do it…I am getting a headache just by looking at it," I said and rubbed my temples. I heard Malay sigh.

"Ok…we have three tests left," she said and motioned for me to sit down.

"Ok the lights are going to turn off and I want you to make a ball of light," she said and sat down too.

"How?" I asked.

"You need to get your power to come out of your body and create a ball of glowing light," she said and I closed my eyes so it would already be dark for me.

I looked deep and found my little purple sun. I pulled out some power and tried to make a ball of light but it kept slipping out and going around in little sparks.

"It's not working," I mumbled and Malay sighed.

"Ok…Turn on the lights," she called out and the lights turned back on.

"I am beat…can we finish this tomorrow?" I asked and Malay shot me a look that said don't even try to get out of this and I groaned.

"Now try to make it dark," she said and stood there waiting. I groaned and thought about darkness and let out some of my powers. It got dark but only outside not inside.

Malay smiled and nodded her head.

"We have found out what your powers are," she said and I sighed relieved.

"Wait what are my powers?" I asked and Malay just motioned for me to go outside. I walked out the side door and looked around everything is shaded. I looked up and saw that it is dark. Not the cloud covering the sun dark but pitch black dark. There is still a little light enough for immortal's eyes to see but too dark for humans to see.

"Before you cause an accident make it light," Malay said from behind me.

"How?" I asked and Malay shook her head.

"Think of the sun returning and let your power trickle out," she said smiling. I sighed and reached in for my tiny purple sun and thought about the sun returning bright and lovely. I could feel the warmth touch my skin. I opened my eyes and saw the sun back out burning brighter and stronger.

"Oops," I giggled and walked back in to find my dad standing there looking proud.

"Lei, I am so happy and proud of you," he said and pulled me in a hug and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said and he grinned.

"I think this deserves a present. How about I take you and your friends out to dinner," he said and I nodded my head. We left smiling and walked back to my room.

**Ok…school starts tomorrow and I am super jittery…and it took me forever to finish this chapter…and I won't be updating so fast now because of homework and all that crap. I may be able to post around this weekend. So please be patient and review like crazy! Thanks and all! Oh and I won't be posting the next chapter for Death's Forest because I haven't started it yet so….yeah…please ReViEw!Thankssss!**


	24. Chapter 24

My dad left me at my room to get ready. He said that we were all going to a fancy restaurant so I should dress up. I walked in my closet and looked through the dresses. I pulled out a dark green strapless dress that has a dark green sash that holds the whole thing in the back. I put on black tights and some black underwear. I donned on the dress and went searching for shoes. I found some small heeled black open-toed shoes. I went in the bathroom after I was done dressing and tried to figure out what I should do with my hair. I decided a plain messy bun would do. I finished my hair and put on some mascara and a little lip gloss. Nothing too fancy. I knew that my dad already told all of my friends from the Keys that they would be joining us so I just sat in my room doing nothing. But I did find a piece of paper and a pen and I started to doodle. I was so into my doodle that I didn't hear Tash walk in with Geo.

"Helloooo…" She said and I jumped. Geo laughed and helped me up from where I had fallen.

I glared at Tash but she just smiled.

"You ready?" she asked and I scoffed.

"Yes," I said and she smiled wider.

"Let's go!" Geo said and started for the door and I rolled my eyes and walked after him and Tash.

We walked downstairs and saw that Kat, Leim, Mel, Dak, Luke, Dave, my dad, and Niq are all waiting.

"Finally…I thought we were going to have to start World War III," Leim said and Kat rolled her eyes and I grinned.

"Well, someone cleans up nicely…for a guy," I snickered and Leim just laughed along as well. Emberstr just looked at his watch and I knew that we had to get going.

"Ok so what car are we taking," I said as Geo, Tash and I made it down stairs.

"The limo," my dad said and I nodded. I heard a honk and we all walked out.

I got in then Geo, Tash, Kat, Leim, Dak, my dad, and Niq who closed the door. I looked around and saw all of cool stuff. I looked in the cooler and found a bottle of white wine, and bottle of red wine, and another bottle of red wine. I closed the cooler and messed around with the buttons. I accidently turned on the fog machine. It started to get really foggy and everyone was coughing and yelling at me to turn it off. I tried to put I turned on the flashing lights and I saw everyone covering their eyes and coughing. It took all of my will not to laugh.

"Finally," I whispered as I turned off the fog machine and the lights. Everyone groaned in relief and I laughed.

"Stop laughing or I will have you tied up on the roof," Tash mumbled and I laughed harder. I stopped and rolled my eyes at everyone.

"Wussies," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Geo asked and leaned in closer to me and raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me with your kitty cat hearing," I said and grinned.

"You have not changed one bit," he mumbled and leaned his head against the seat.

"Good," I said and smiled smugly at the window. From there on it was a fairly quiet ride. I looked at everyone. Tash is texting on her phone. Geo is practically sleeping. Kat and Leim are whispering…stuff…to each other. My dad is talking quietly on his phone. Niq is looking out his window. Dak is grinning at the air and I am staring at everyone looking like an idiot.

I sighed and knocked on the driver's window. He opened it up and I motioned for the little door to be open. This is the really cool part. In this limo it has a mini door where you can go up front and sit. It is custom design. Once I got up front he closed the mini door.

"What is wrong miss," he asked with a southern accent.

"The party isn't going as planned. Can you take me to the restaurant and take everyone else back home?" I asked while looking out the window.

"Sorry 'bout that miss, but it's no problem to drop you off now," he said with his drawl. I nodded my head. I sat there for five minutes and then we came to the restaurant. I climbed out and walked up the large stairs to the large restaurant. I looked solemnly at the limo as it drove by. I wondered if anybody noticed that I was gone. I walked up to the host.

"Hello, party for Emberstr. But there has been a change, it is now only a party of one," I said and the host nodded his head and led me to a small elegant table at the far end. Everything is covered in white and black. It reminded me of the old fashioned times but more modern.

"Your server will be with you shortly," he said with a thick Russian accent.

"Thank you," I said and looked at the menu in front of me. I couldn't read any of it until I came to the English section.

"Hallo, my name is Bepa(pronounced Vera). I will be your server today," she said with a very heavy accent. I smiled at her.

"Now what can I get you to drink?" she asked and I looked at the drinks.

"How about a 1799 Veritl Gorgé white wine," I said with a smile and she nodded her head. She left me to the menu. I looked everything over and decided on the king sized cut steak, with mashed potatoes, and a salad.

I looked around and noticed that everyone seems to be a supernatural. I grinned and looked at my phone. It is on silent and saw that I missed eleven calls one from Tash, two from my dad, three from Mel, two from Dak, and three from Niq. I sighed and was about to call them back but Bepa came back.

"Are you ready to order," she asked and I nodded.

"I would like the king sized cut steak with mashed potatoes and a salad," I said and Bepa just wrote it all down.

"Ok, how do you want your steak? And you drink will be ready, and your food shouldn't take too long," she said and I thought.

"Almost rare but still medium," I said feeling like eating raw meat. Bepa did nothing but smile and nod her head and left.

I sighed and wondered when the rest of them noticed I was gone. I started to reach for my phone but Bepa came back with my wine.

"Thank you," I said and she smiled and left. I took a sip and looked at my phone. It is glowing. I know that someone is calling me. I pick it up and see that it is my dad.

"Hello," I answered.

"LEILIRIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU," he shouted and I cringed from the phone.

"Dad, I am at the restaurant," I said calmly even though I am bursting with nervousness because I never heard my dad anger ever.

"WHAT! YOU LEFT ALL OF US IN THE LIMO," he shouted and I growled.

"DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME," he said louder.

"I left because no one was having a good time. Kat and Leim were talking…about something…Tash was texting. Dak was grinning like a fool at the floor. Geo was sleeping. Niq was looking out his window bored. And you! You were talking on your phone with your business!" I said and started to shout.

"Lei…I am sorry but listen-" "No! You listen! I am going to enjoy myself with a dinner for discovering my powers!" I shouted interrupting him and hanging up. I turned off my phone so that it would go straight to voice mail if he or the others called again. Vera came back up with my food.

"Here you are," she said and placed my food down. I stared hungrily at the food. She left me to my peace and I dug in. I have to say that took the longest amount of time to eat all of that food. I sighed and Bepa showed up again.

"Are you finished," she asked and I nodded "I will get the check."

She left with all the empty plate. I patted my stomach and finished my wine. I decided to turn back on my phone and look at who all called me. Niq called about seven times. Dak called again once. My dad called a lot and Tash called nine times. I growled and saw that they all left messages.

_They gave me too many to listen to,_ I thought and growled. Bepa came back with my check. I paid with my father's credit card. He is filthy rich so it shouldn't make even a dent.

"Here you are, and have a nice day," Bepa said and left. I got up and walked out. As I walked down the cold streets I wondered how I was going to get home. I started to walk down to a shop or someplace with a telephone. I had a strange feeling that I was being followed. I turned around and saw nothing. I kept on going quickening my pace a little. Then something wrapped around my neck. I looked down and saw a gold necklace with deep red rubies. I gasped and tried to turn around but these two huge hands held me down. I took a deep breath to scream but I couldn't breathe when I got a mouthful of the stench. It smells like rotten eggs, dog shit, and puke. I felt my dinner coming back up but I kept it down. I tried to use my magic but it seems blocked.

"No use trying to use your magic. These rubies drain you of all your power. You should be falling unconscious pretty soon now," a ragged male voice said near my ear. I practically puked when I smelled the stench wafting from his mouth. I gagged and felt my body starting to limp. I tried to stand but I couldn't move my legs. Then my head started to feel dizzy and I started to feel drowsy.

"Ahh, its working," the stink breath said.

"Of course it is working," another voice said but it sounded rougher. I tried to keep my eyes open but I slumped against the stinky body falling unconscious. I could only hear the horrible laughter until it is all black.

**YAY! Today is special! I have no homework so I decide to write! I told you stuff was going to start to happen! YAY! Now review if you want Lei to live! Lol just kidding! But seriously review! Thankssss!**

**Emberlies-Lol I am glad that you are unconfused! It's good to hear! Lol! I don't like my readers confused it just messes up the whole story thing for you guys!**

**Q3PinkyRules3Q- Oohhhh! That is torture! I would be soooo mad! But glad you got your internet back! So YAY! Lol! yeah but school isn't that bad so far I only have like four classes that I need to focus on. The rest are like extras! Lol!**

**Rocktheroxie- thanks for the school comment!**

**Thesebrowneyes-Wow! I love your idea of a masquerade ball! It sounds awesome! I may use it in the near future! ;) **


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up in a large dark area. Even though I am immortal I can't see a thing. I groan and felt something drip on my lip. I licked it off and I tasted the metallic taste of blood. I tried to move my arms but they are chained up. Moved my legs and found that I could move them but they are chained together. I am sitting down with my arms above my head. I still felt drowsy and unfocused. I then heard loud and heavy steps coming down. I tried to find out where they are coming from. Then a trap door opened up from the top of the ceiling. A bright light came in and I cringed when it touched my eyes. A dark chuckled filled the room.

"Well, we want you to stay awake to feel everything so we need to change your necklace," a rough voice said and I felt my eyes widen in fear. The thing pulled out a short choker necklace studded with sapphires and diamonds. He wrapped the cold metal around my neck and I shivered in fear and cold.

He laughed darkly and took off the ruby necklace. I felt some energy but I couldn't move my legs. I just had enough energy not to fall asleep. He went back up and enclosed me back in the darkness. I gasped. I have never been afraid of the dark. Even in the dark there is some light but this has none. It is just pitch black no light. I couldn't see or feel anything. I was terrified. I wanted my father, and all my friends. I started to cry. That zapped all the energy I had left and I fell into a deep sleep.

~NIQ'S POV~

I am pacing back in fourth. We are all in Lei's bedroom. Tash is crying with Kat. Leim and Geo are glaring furiously at the window. Emberstr is calling Lei's phone a million times a minute but it keeps on going to voicemail. Dak is talking to Albrotrose. Lei went to the restaurant without us and when we got home. We just noticed that she wasn't in the car. I felt so stupid. Then a sentry reported Athenians in the area she is eating. Then finally Emberstr got a hold of Lei. He started to yell at her and she being the stubborn girl she is she yell back. She started a rant and Emberstr calmed down. He started to tell her about the Athenians but she wouldn't listen and hung up on him. We started to call her repeatedly and it just went straight to her voice mail.

"We need to find her. Samuel went back to pick her up but the restaurant said that she left awhile ago," Emberstr growled. I shook my head. And felt the Wolf start to itch to go and find her. I need to tell her how I feel.

"You don't think that the Athenians took her?" Dak asked and I growled loudly. Emberstr shot me a look and glared at Dak.

"They won't even dare touch her," I growled and started to feel the change take over.

"Niq, calm down," Leim said and I glared at him. He just looked at me with understanding eyes. I growled and held the Wolf back.

"We need to talk to the Elders and the Kings and Queens now," Emberstr said and I nodded.

"I can get Albrotrose here, but Relic can't come because of her people coming during the winter, as you know it is going to be cold. So her heir will be coming," Dak said. Everyone gasped.

"I did not know she choose her heir," Emberstr said looking blankly at the floor. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, Albrotrose just found out and told me. It is a guy," Dak said and started to leave. We all jumped up and started to move. I would go with Emberstr and go find Roderick. Tash and Geo would go find Malay and Geraldo. Kat and Leim are going to find Emilia. No one wants to go find Opal so we are just going to send one of her own helpers. After about thirty minutes everyone is in the big meeting hall.

"You are telling us that you lost the last Original offspring!" Gerteral yelled and I cringed as the Elders started to mumble. I growled and Emberstr gave me a look.

"We must do something now!" Erickson shouted and pounded his fist on the table. Some of the Elders nodded but others looked angry and skeptical.

"Why should we worry about a girl. She is causing us more trouble than we need now," Jerald said and I growled louder and Emberstr made no objection.

"Jerald, she is most likely the most powerful witch and werewolf in our lives," Neveria said with a calm look but Jerald just growled in anger.

"I don't care; she is too much trouble for us. We all know that the Athenians are just using her for bait," Jerald said and Relya nodded her head.

"Are you saying that _my _daughter is a liability?" Emberstr asked and I started to shake in anger.

"We are saying nothing like that. We are just not wanting to charge into battle over one life. If we do and we save her, we will lose more lives than we would if we wait," Relay said and I saw a lot of Elders bristling and growling. Even the Kings and Queens are glaring at her. I tried to calm down but I couldn't.

"Relic told me that this girl is strong. She can hold through for awhile. Also she seems like a girl who likes to be on her own. She may thank you now for saving her but later on she will get mad thinking that you did want her in the war," a young voice said and everyone's head looked to the right. A tall young man with long black hair and the darkest blue eyes spoke those words. He smelled of Fae. _This must be Relic's heir _I thought and growled at what he said.

"Who might you be?" Gerteral asked and the young man bowed a little.

"I am Micklous, but you may call me Mick," he said and looked everyone in the eye.

"What do you know so much about Lei! She is part Original! She is important to our realm!" I shouted not able to keep in my rage anymore.

Mick turned his dark gaze to me.

"You must be close to the Princess," he said making it a stamen than a question. I growled.

"I see. You then must know how she acts and do you think that she would want to be saved, by taking more lives than saving them," he said calmly and I slowly released that he has a point. I may not like it but Lei would not want anyone killed for her. I growled and sank back into my seat.

"Then it is settled. We will wait until everyone is at the palace," Relya said and got up and left. The other Elders left too but with more looks of sorrow than happiness. The Kings and Queens left quickly for some reason. I stayed with Emberstr. He shook with anger I could feel it coming off of him in huge waves.

"Everyone left to call their troops faster," he growled and I nodded.

"Do you want me to call our troops?" I asked and he nodded.

"After the first few hundred come we are going after her," he growled and looked up. I recoiled back. His hair is darker and his white stripe whiter. His eyes are a purple fire. He looks like he wants to change and tear anybody to shreds.

"Yes, Emberstr," I said and held my hand over my heart and bowed. I left quickly and heard him howl and something crash and break. I winced.

_We need to find her fast _I thought and ran up the stairs. I walked into the sentry and told him to go find the werewolves and tell them to hurry.

"At once," he said and transformed into a huge golden eagle. He flew off and is followed by others. I nodded and started to walk back down the stairs.

_I promise Lei, we will find you before something bad happens. If you are hurt in any way I will wipe out the whole army by myself if I have to. I will get you back and protect you from anything that comes in your way. Even if I have to give up my life _I silently vowed as I walked to the gym and started to train.

**OK! YAY I AM BACK! I am super super super sorry for not updating soon! I have been grounded the past week and it has killed me! I just got my computer back and started to write right away! I know you all are ready to throw knifes and other sharp objects at me but you have to wait! Pleassseee! I am hoping I get 100 reviews before my next update! It would make me really happy! PLEASE REVIEW! You may be mad but show your anger by yelling at me in the reviews! lol! until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

~Lei's POV~

I woke up back in the complete darkness. I started to get worried. Then my stomach growled and I groaned. I heard footsteps above me and I tried to look up. Then the trap door opened and the light blinded me even though it is dimly lit. I cry out and the stench and voice sounded.

"This; this is the Original's daughter," a man whose stench filled the room.

"Yes, she didn't put up a fight. We caught her by surprise. But do you really think that Emberstr is going to start the war early?" a smaller but rough voice asked. I tried to look where the voices are coming from but the light is still too much. Then a large hand grabbed my face. I tried to pull it away but the large hand held it still.

"Do you doubt me Merlock?" the larger person said. I heard the smaller one whimper. I made a risk of opening my eyes and I could see better. I saw the orcs from my dream vision. The large one is horribly ugly. His nose is pushed up like a pig, he has small squinty eyes, and a large mouth with two fangs hanging from his mouth. The other smaller one looked similar but looks more human like. I gasped and the large one laughed.

"Ah! You finally open your eyes. I see you have your father's eyes," the large one said. I glared at him. He just smirked.

"You bastard! What the fuck do you want with me! Just to let you know my father is smarter than to come get me and kill off about a hundred men just for me!" I growled and Merlock's eyes widen in shock and surprise. The larger one just smiled wider.

"This kitty has some bite," the large man said and squeezed my face tighter. I winced and he laughed.

"Master Tilelc, the others are ready for the meeting," Merlock said. The large man just grunted.

"Tell them that I am going to get some answers out of our guest. And if they don't want to wait then tell them they can leave," Tilelc said and Merlock just nodded. Then Merlock jumped up out of the trap door.

"Merlock I am going to hand her up and you need to take her to the black room," Tilelc said and took off my chains. I didn't even make a struggle because all of my energy is focused on staying awake. He threw me up the trap door and the light became brighter and I cried out louder. Merlock grabbed me out of the air and started to drag me by my dress to the room. We got in and he strapped me to a chair and took off my necklace. I felt all of my energy come back. I tried to use my powers but I couldn't reach them.

"What did you do," I growled and Merlock just smirked.

"This whole room is lined with amethyst and diamonds. You can't use your powers so wear yourself out," Merlock smirked and walked out. I tried to move in the chair but it wouldn't budge.

The door opened and Tilelc came in with some unusually instruments. My eyes widened in fear. He looked at me and Tilelc saw and grinned showing all of his ugly teeth. I winced and tried to not look scared.

"Now what should we start with…the whip or the silver knife. Since you have werewolf blood in you and silver bounds your powers back this will be painful," he said with an evil grin. I stared widely at the shiny knife as it came closer and closer to me.

~GEO'S POV~ (YAY you get to see what goes on in Geo's head!)

I stared out side in the cold tundra. It has been about 29 hours since Lei has been taken. I clenched my fist angrily. Lei has been my best friend for two years. I will kill anyone who hurts her. She is like my little sister to me. Niq is out and running around in his wolf form. He is fighting with other wolves. I tried to work up the courage to go and fight him too. I knew that he could easily kill me. I was sent to Nevada to watch Mel and Lei for Emberstr. I knew that Niq had been hired to be her bodyguard while she was in the Keys. It filled me with anger that I couldn't protect her. I wanted to leap up from my seat and run to find Lei by myself. But I knew that the sentry's would just fight me off and send me back here. I glared and punched the wall.

_Next time Lei I will be there to protect you._

~EMBERSTR'S POV~

I looked sadly at the picture of Joslin, Leilira, and me. Lei was only a few months old but her eyes were open and was smiling widely. Joslin is looking up at me with the tenderest eyes. I am looking at both of my girls and smiling. They were my world. They still are. Joslin may have died but her spirit still keeps me company. Lei is my only priority. I would give up all of my money just to have her back in my view. She looks so much like her mother. I could just imagine what Jos would say about Lei.

"_She is just as stubborn as you are Em. Just think of how you will act when she get a boyfriend. You both will be so mule headed that neither of you will back down," she would say and I would just smile and nod my head. Just hearing her voice is like music._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and land on the picture. Then a knock on my door shook me out of my thoughts. I wiped my face and composed myself.

"Come in," I said and winced at how my voice sounded. Then Niq came in with Geo, Tash, Kat, and Leim behind him.

"We have over three hundred troops. One hundred are ready to go, including us," Niq said and motioned to everyone in the room. I nodded and looked back at the picture. I quickly stuffed it in my pants pocket. We all headed out and I saw my werewolf troops. I sighed and got ready to save my daughter.

**I felt sooooooo horrible that I decided to write another chapter and post it so that you guys would forgive me and send me a review…anything would be welcomed now! Even just a simple hi! I love you allllll and I feeeeeellllll sooooooooooooooo horrible that I didn't update. I was grounded and I would have updated but my mom wouldn't give me my computer back for about a week…soooo again SUPER SOORRY! Please review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

LEI'S POV

I sat in the chair gasping for breath. Tilelc stood in front with a silver knife with my blood on it. He cut two long lines down each my arms, from shoulder to fingertip. Then he took a silver whip and started to whip my legs and back. I cried out every time it hit my back. I didn't have the will to not cry out. He beat it out of me a long time ago. Tilelc laughed every time I screamed. Before I lost my will he would pull my hair back and tug on it so that I would fall back and hit my head. Tears roll down my face. My clothes are in ruin. My blood stained the silk. I only had scraps of the dress hanging off my body.

"I want you to beg me to stop," he whispered in my ear. I gagged when I smelled and felt his breath near my neck and mouth.

"Never," I rasped out and he slapped me across the face. I tasted the blood well up in my mouth. Tilelc leaned down in front of me.

"You will beg," he said and I spat out the blood that was filling my mouth. His eyes widen in surprise and disgust. I felt a small amount of joy that gave me new energy. Then he plunged the silver knife in my thigh and I screamed. I felt all my energy go away. He took it out and wiped the knife and his face clean.

"I am going to the meeting. I have left them waiting long enough. And I don't want you to pass out from our fun. Then I wouldn't hear your wonderful voice fill this room. Any way once I get back we will continue. Be good while I am gone," he said as if we were having a nice conversation and I was a misbehaving child instead of him practically beating me to the brink of death. Only being a misbehaving child is true. I should have listened to my dad but I was being stubborn and stupid.

"I hope they eat you," I snarled and he chuckled.

"They should be afraid of _me_ not the other way around," he said and walked out. I heard the door click and I slumped against the chair. I felt all of my energy disappear. He broke me. I have nothing left. But I will try and stay strong just enough for the supernaturals to get all of the troops ready. Once the war starts I will let down my walls and if I die then so be it. I will save hundreds of lives by giving up my own. I sigh and fall in a deep but short slumber.

NIQ'S POV

It has been two days since Lei has been taken. TWO LONG DAYS. I did nothing but train for the upcoming attack. Every once in awhile Tash would come down with food and news of the troops coming in. Today I am lifting weights.

"Niq," I heard Tash whisper as she walked in the weight room.

"What," I growled and set the weights aside. I looked at Tash.

"I have your lunch. Roast beef with Swiss cheese and an apple," she said looking down.

"And…" I prompted but Tash said nothing. I growled louder and Tash flinched but kept her head down.

"Emberstr said that there are six hundred troops from the werewolves here right now. He is having a meeting with the six commanders. He wants you to go too," she mumbled and covered her face with her hair. I felt hope surge through me. The first time in two days I felt hope.

I shot up and knocked over the tray off the stand and the food flew and hit everywhere.

"I am going to have to clean that up," Tash mumbled and looked down.

"When," I asked not listening to what Tash said before. Tash just shrugged.

I snarled and rushed past her and sprinted up to the stairs and to Emberstr's room. I could hear sound coming from every single room. Some were yelling and others were talking quietly.

"Emberstr!" I shouted and the door opened a millisecond later. Emberstr stood there ready for battle.

"Come," he said and stood aside as I rushed in.

All around the room stood six werewolves. Each one is in charge of one hundred werewolves.

"We are deciding who all to bring on the rescue mission," Airo said. Airo is a great warrior; he has both brain and bran.

"We decided on twenty werewolves from Airo's hundred, twenty form Hortan's hundred, and ten each from the rest," Emberstr said and everyone nodded.

"Go now and get the best men and women for the job," I said and the six werewolves walked out just leaving me and Emberstr.

"We will get her back, today," I said and Emberstr nodded his head.

"I know, now go get ready and meet me and the rest of us down in front of the palace. They couldn't have taken her far," he said and I walked out. I quickly got dressed in all black and placed all my knifes in the hidden pockets. I quickly walked out and ran down the stairs to find Emberstr waiting for me with Airo.

"Ready," I said and looked up at Emberstr who nodded and we all walked out. Outside in the large space stood one hundred werewolves waiting in full out battle gear. Emberstr looked very pleased.

"Good, we will leave now," he said and started to walk.

"STOP!" a voice called out. We all looked behind us and there stood the seven Elders and Tash.

"Jerald, what do you want," Emberstr growled and I glared at the whole line of them even though some looked sad and sorry.

"Jerald didn't make this happen I did," Gerteral said and I heard Emberstr snarl in surprised and anger.

"Why?" I asked trying to be calm. Emberstr glared at Gerteral.

"We all voted that if Lei doesn't come back on her own in three days that we will vote again to see if we will send a rescue party," Gerteral said and some nodded.

"How the hell did you figure out we were going to save Lei?" I growled and I glanced over at Tash who looked horrible. She must have been crying.

"Tashali told us what was being planned," Gerteral said and motioned to Tash. I growled low but loud enough for her to hear me.

"We are leaving to save my daughter and practically you niece," Emberstr snarled and crouched down like he was ready to attack the Elders.

"If you leave, then we will have no choice but to chase you and attack you. Reasons are because if we attack now with just one hundred and half are lost then we lose some of our army. Lei is a strong girl, I am absolutely sure she will make it through. Just make sure you make the right choice," Gerteral said and walked back into the Palace and the other Elders followed. Tash stood outside looking hopelessly sad and lost.

"I hate him sometimes," Emberstr said and looked down defeated. I growled at his look.

"Don't give up just now!" I yelled but I could see that I couldn't argue.

"Gerteral is partly right, I will wait till tomorrow and then I will, no matter what they vote, go and rescue my daughter," Emberstr said and I just nodded my head slowly.

We all walked back into the palace and I brushed past Tash. I glared at her and I saw her cringe in fear.

"Niq I am-" she started but I shook my head and walked away as she cried.

_Lei hold on for one more day, please,_ I thought as I walked back into the gym.

**HIIII! YAYA! I got 100 reviews! Thank you thank you allllll! I hope you like this chapter and review! oh and I have a facebook page for my stories. It is called DaniStar Fanfiction. Like and join if you want. I will be letting you know of update plans and other stuff. Also it is a great way to keep me going on with the story! Thanks and remember to review! (For some reason every time I write a little authors note I have a feeling that only a few people are reading it…so review and tell me your thoughts! Lol)**


	28. Chapter 28

**(AN: Again just letting you all know that I have a Facebook page for my stories and crap. So far only three people have liked the page. I will be posting everything that is going on with the story and if new stories are coming out. If you don't have a Facebook then just stay with the little alerts and other stuff…so on with the story!)**

I screamed as the candle flame licked my arms. It burned right through my skin. I could feel and hear the skin melting away. Tilelc just stood there smiling as the flame licked my skin. He then took it away and reached for a new toy to use on me. He picked up a long thin blade. I winced when I saw it.

"I am enjoying this; a lot. And I know who else will," Tilelc said with an evil grin. Then the door opened and two small girls came in both holding hands. Both had long black hair, pale skin, and small delicate faces. The difference between them is one has a one red eye and one blue eye while the other has one black eye and one blue eye.

"Girls, this is my guest. These two girls are Kezia and Genti," Tilelc said and smiled at both of the girls.

"She smells…wonderful," the one with the red eye said and leaned forward but the other one pulled her back.

"We can't rush, I want to enjoy every single emotion," the black eyed one said and looked at me with hungry eyes. That is when I figured out that they are both Fae creatures addicted to supernatural emotions.

"I will be back in two hours," Tilelc said and walked out.

"He never walks out before. He must really want her to suffer," the black eye one said and grabbed the thin blade that Tilelc was just holding. I wiggled in the chair.

"Can we take off the cuffs, Genti?" the red eye one asked. So the red eye one is Kezia and the black eye one is Genti.

"Maybe, after we had our fill we can watch her feebly try to run," Genti said with an evil smile and walked up to me. She ran the knife down my already bleeding arm and I cried out.

"This t knife is coated in a venom that only comes from a type of Fae creature that only the Ahrimans know about, it won't kill you it will just bring immense pain," Genti said while looking at the knife with tender care.

"You are crazy!" I shouted and they both laughed.

"We know," Kezia said and opened her mouth and I watched as her teeth sharpened and she walked over to me and took my arm and bit deep into it.

I screamed and thrashed as they tortured me. I could feel my energy disappearing. They kept on feeding off my emotions and I felt empty. Then they finally tore themselves from me and unlocked my cuffs.

"There now we can watch her try to get out," Genti said and tipped me out of my chair. I fell with a thud and didn't move. Kezia kicked my side and I curled in a ball.

"She isn't any fun!" Kezia whined and kicked me again. I moaned and tried to protect my body.

"Oh well, we can just leave her like this. We still have one hour left, but I am full and she is immobile," Genti said and they both walked out hand in hand. I cried and tried to block out the immense pain all over. I started to see black dots fill my vision. Then the darkness took over me.

**Emberstr's POV**

I paced back in forth in my room. Today we were going to find out if the Elders will give me permission to go and save my daughter. I could feel the beast's presence inside. It is filled with anger and sadness. Also fear because what if we don't make it in time to save her. Then I would have nothing to live for, but I would not leave my people. If it means I have to endure the pain of failing again then I will do it. Then a knock on the door caught my attention.

"Come in," I said and the door opened to reveal a young Shapeshifter.

"The Elders have voted," he said and I growled. _They dare vote without the Royals there to put in their point of views, _I thought and the messenger backed up in fear.

"Where are they?" I snarled and the messenger looked choked up.

"T-t-the co-council ro-o-o-om your maj-j-j-jesty," the young messenger stuttered and bowed down. I growled and rushed past him. _I am going to kill all of them,_ I shouted in my head and came to the main meeting room.

I pushed open the doors and walked in. I saw the Elders sitting down and looking at the door quietly.

"Well!" I shouted and then the doors burst opened again and the other Kings and Queens walked in yelling.

"Why weren't we notified!"

"We have the right to vote too and if not then the right to have our words known!"

"You acted out of fear! Have you no pride?"

Then a loud boom and the whole hall got silent. There towering above everyone is a giant bear stood over everyone. Gerteral changed.

_Have you no understanding what you are doing! _Gerteral yelled in our minds. I glared.

"Gerteral you had the Elders vote without our consent. We are part of the Council this is unacceptable!" I shouted and Gerteral just looked at me and transformed back to his normal form. He walked back up to his seat and looked at all of us calmly.

"We made our decision," Gerteral said and let a long pause so the words would sink in. I started to get edgy and shifted from foot to foot.

"We have concluded that we will send some of our warriors to go and find Leilira. But Emberstr you have to stay here. You cannot leave while your people need you. You may send Niq but we are not really leaning about that," Gerteral said. I at first was filled with hope but then I started to get angry. I saw red in my vision.

"Sire, calm down," I heard Niq say but I shook with anger.

"Emberstr, if you don't then we can't get Lei back soon," he said and I finally calmed down. I still snarled up at Gerteral but I walked out without doing any harm.

"Hurry up and get my daughter back. I want her back before the next week," I said and Niq nodded and sprinted off. I sighed and walked slowly back to my room.

**YAYYAY! Today is the day before the Popcorn Parade! I am going to be in it! Haha! Now just another notice that I have a Facebook page for my stories it is called DaniStar FanFiction. Like if you want updates and if you want start up discussions! Haha! But I read all your reviews and I had to have Niq go and save Lei! So YAYA again! But REVIEW! I would like about six reviews the next time I update! Plezes and thankiesss! **


	29. Chapter 29

I gasped and inhaled some of my own blood. I started to cough and spit out my blood. I looked down and saw that I am still out of my chair and in the room. I tried to get up but the wounds kept me down. I groaned. I scrunched up my face and placed both hands by my head and pushed. I came about arms length off the ground. I moved my sore legs slowly underneath me. I held my head up and looked around for something that I could grab on to so I could pull myself up. _The black table_ I thought and scooted on my knees over to it. I grabbed the edges and lifted but I fell back down. I started to feel tears fall down my face. I tried again and this time I got one foot underneath me. I moved the other foot next to my left foot. I held my body up with my arms. I let a little weight on my legs and felt them about go out so I held my body up again with my arms. Slowly I let a little weight go and I finally came to be standing on both of my legs. I hesitantly move one foot and try to get comfortable with the movement. After about five minutes I could move my legs in a walk. It was process.

The room had a clock and it said that it is about four in the morning. The twins must have left around three. That meant that Tilelc would be back soon. I had to get back on the ground or the chair; most likely on the floor. I sunk to the floor and scooted to the blood stained area. I laid back down and waited. I tried to look as limp as I could. I tried to sleep but nothing would work. Then loud and heavy footsteps sounded in the hall. Tilelc came in and laughed and walked out without helping me up. Then the door closed and I got up again. I started to walk around the room looking for food. I also looked for some anesthetic for my wounds. I found a small first aid kit and it had some gel that kept the wound clean but no anesthetic. I groaned and then started to look for food. The room I am in has two parts a bedroom and a torture room. I walked in the bed room and found a small fridge.

It is stocked with blood. The blood wasn't labeled but I could tell by the smell that they had pixie blood, demon blood, witch blood, and angel blood. Angel blood is a dark purple and looks like tar. I took some of the pixie blood and drank it. I felt the sugary rush and then some of the pain went away. I looked down and saw my wounds healing on their own. I took a long drink of the blood and put it back. I walked back into the room and felt my energy disappear again. I began to think that the other room isn't lined with amethysts and diamonds. I walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I decided I would stay there for a few hours before Tilelc came back to torture me. I fell quickly asleep in the soft covers.

I woke with a jolt. Someone is pushing me. I opened my eye there standing a few inches from me stood Genti. Her blue eye glowing in the dark.

"AHHHH!" I screamed but Genti covered my mouth with her hand.

"Don't scream. I am trying to help you," she whispered. I glared at her and she frowned sadly.

"If I remove my hand can I trust you not to scream," she asked with a hopeful face. I glared but nodded. I would scream right when she took her hand off my mouth.

"If you scream they will come in and kill us both no matter what we are doing. So don't scream or you won't make it out alive," she whispered and my eyes widened in shock. She slowly removed her hand I stay silent.

"Whew," she said and smiled at me. I glared at her.

"Why should I trust you when you and your sister fed off my emotions. You are just Fae creatures addicted to blood," I growled. Genti's eyes widen and she grew sad.

"I have a story to tell you," she whispered and I nodded for her to continue.

"My sister became addicted about four months ago and Tilelc took her and would have killed me if I didn't say I was addicted to. I wanted to stay with Kezia so I fed off of supernaturals. I never got addicted. Kezia became crazy and I tried to copy her. I know you can help her, you are a witch and with your powers you can heal her!" Genti said with wide and pleading eyes. I felt sorry for them but then I thought that this whole thing could be a trick. I stared at her skeptically.

"I know what you are thinking but it isn't a trick. I just want my sister back…" she said trailing off and I could hear the sadness and loneliness in her voice. I knew she wasn't lying.

"I don't know. My powers are weather so I don't think I could help," I said truthfully "also I don't think there is a cure. But there is a way to help her."

"Really!" Gent said excitedly but I frowned.

"It isn't easy and it is a very painful process," I said carefully watching her emotions. First came sadness, then determination.

"I will do what I need to do," she said and I smiled sadly.

"You need to lock her in a chair and starve her from any emotions for one whole month. No more or less. Then give her a human who is going through the most pain or pleasure and have her fed. She should be able to come back but if it doesn't work then she is too far gone to salvage," I said and Gent looked sick for a moment.

"Oh…" she said and I nodded.

"Hey I have a question. How long have I been asleep," I asked and Genti looked down for a second.

"Every time you black out you sleep for two days," she said and I gasped. She looked sad.

"So how long have I been here?" I asked.

"For about one week and five days," she said counting on her fingers. Then footsteps could be heard and I shot Genti a terrified look.

"We need to give you cuts and some bruises. So it will look the same. I nodded ready for the beating. Genti led me back in the room and started to cut me. She looked very sad and hurt doing this but I held strong. She finished and started to slash my back and punch my arms and legs. She slapped my face and bit my arm all over.

"Ok…now lay down on the bloody floor and then they will come in. I will go out the other room and leave. I will come back to help you…Lei…thank you for helping Kezia," Genti said and ran swiftly out. I laid in the pain of my wounds all over again. I could hear the steps coming closer and closer. I didn't want to open my eyes in fear of what I may see.

I peeked when the door opened. There stood a tall man. I couldn't tell who or what they are but they just stood there in shock.

**Hey its meeee! Ok supper sorry and stuff but I have been having a bad everything! So sorry! But this is for all the people who reviewed! Super big thanks to u guys! I met my goal and I am sooooooo happy! AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! BUT I COULDN'T MAKE MY MIND UP! SORRYYYY! Oh if you go to Purdue in Indiana and was at Purdue band day I was in it! I was a color guard with the sparkly outfit hahahahaha! But shhhh….hahaha! I'm suuuuchhhh a dorkkk!**

**Fantasy Cat1- sorry but I wanted this to be a long chap but I couldn't make my brain function enough to write ne more. Sorry but I will try to make chapter 31 really long! Thx for reviewing!**

**Q3PinkyRules3Q- hahahahaha! I loled when I read Ur comment. The popcorn parade is a parade that Indiana has in like ummm…I kinda forgot…hahahahaha! It was awesome but really long walk! Haha! I totally agree with the school comment. It is stupid my school teachers give me sooooooo much homework! Thx for reviewing!**


	30. Chapter 30

**NIQ'S POV**

We had thirty three supernaturals going on the mission; three demons, five vampires, ten Shapeshifters, and fifteen werewolves. Blaine is a good friend of mine and his brother. They both are in charge of the other groups. We are splitting up in three groups with eleven supernaturals. I have one demon, two vampires, three shifters, and five werewolves. Blaine has one vampire, five shifters, and five werewolves. His brother Darren has two shifters, five werewolves, two demons, and two vampires. Blaine went south, Darren went east, and I went west. We searched for one whole day. . The area we went to had no scent of her. I growled the whole way back and I could tell that my troops were afraid to tell me any bad news. I told Blaine and Darren to meet back up in a warehouse in a southern Russian town. Once my team and I got there I saw lookouts and nodded my head to them. I walked in and looked around for Blaine and Darren.

"Blaine? Darren, you hear?" I called out in the open warehouse. Then a second later you could hear two soft footsteps and out of the shadows came Blaine and Darren.

I looked at both of them and they looked refreshed and well rested unlike my team. I turned to them.

"OK, you did good now go and eat and rest for a short time," I said and they nodded. I turned back to Darren and Blaine.

"Now I want updates on how your search went," I said getting down to business. They both looked grim.

"We found her scent faintly and almost gone near a small town, but no one has entered or left," Blaine said and I growled.

"Next," I huffed.

"We found large amounts of her scent near a forest by a city. I had some of the werewolves stay there and watch for her," he said and I grinned.

"That changes everything," I said and both looked confused. I just grinned.

"I will tell you in an hour, I must let my men sleep," I said and walked over to a large crate. I sat down and rested my head on the edge.

I awoke to Blaine and he had everyone behind him waiting for me. I glared at him and stretched out.

"We are leaving now if that is comfortable for everyone," I said and looked pointly at Blaine and he just chuckled.

I shot out of the warehouse and the others followed. We ran fast enough so that if any humans saw us they would just think it was a flash of wind or a shadow. Darren came up and ran next to me.

"Do you want the wolves that were left at the forest to meet us there?" he asked and I nodded.

"Send a shifter bird to give the news," I said as Darren melted in with the crowd. We ran nonstop for two hours. Then the bird shifter came back with news.

"Now what is it?" I asked the shifter as he drank his water.

"The three wolves weren't there when I got there. I smelled their scent mixed with something that doesn't smell natural. I called out but nothing answered back. It was a dead silence. Not even the birds made a noise. I flew back here as fast as I could, near the town I saw Tilelc walking out of the area of the town," he said and shuddered when he said doesn't smell natural. I jumped up and looked out in the open.

"Can you go ahead and scout before we reach the town?" I asked and the shifter took another gulp of water and nodded.

"Good," I said and ran off to find Blaine and Darren. I quickly told them of my plan and what the shifter said. They agreed and shot off to get everyone organized together.

As everyone started to come in a loud shriek filled the air. I looked up and a shifter hawk flew down. It changed back into the shifter from before.

"The Ahrimans are coming this way. They saw me and one held up a light brown pelt of a werewolf," he said and someone in the growing crowd growled.

"How long till they arrive?" I asked and the shifter shook his head.

"Too soon," he said and collapsed. I started to shout out orders and we went into pairs of two so that someone is always watching our back. I took the front with Blaine while Darren took the back with a shifter.

I couldn't hear a thing but a low buzzing noise. Then a bush rustled and everyone's attention went to the bush, and a small lizard came out.

"NO! That's the thing! Hurry kill it before it kills us!" the injured bird shifter screamed. I jumped up in the air shocked at the outburst. _I didn't know he was awake! _I thought.

"It's a harmless little lizard nothing to be afraid of," a cocky demon said and lowered his weapon but the bird shifter kept on screaming.

I looked closer at the lizard. It looked completely normal. Scaly green skin, long thin tail, and thin head, but it had a dark pink line going from its stomach to the shadows.

"STOP!" I ordered the demon who was walking closer to the lizard decoy he stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's a decoy. Smell the air," I said and everyone started to sniff the air. It didn't smell clean and fresh. It smelled mucky and metallically. The demonstrated to back up slowly but the lizard started to follow him.

"Shit," I growled and then the lizard jumped on the demon and the demon screamed. I tried to run to the demon but he was dragged into the shadows. We could all hear his screams and shouts of help but we couldn't move. We were all in shock. Then a loud snap and it became deadly quite.

"Change now," I ordered and everyone changed into their other forms except the vamps. I changed into my wolf form.

"Niq, I can feel the movement of the thing," Blaine said in his dark grey wolf form. I nodded and focused my attention to the shadows. In the deep far back I could make out a large lumpy shape. Then in a blur it disappeared.

"Be alert, this could be an ambush," I shouted out and then I felt a low rumble. Then in a crash a huge shape flew out of the trees. The other two bird shifters screeched and started to dive bomb the creature. In a flash these whip like tentacles snatched the two out of the air and threw them to the ground. I heard a few growls but everyone stayed rooted to their spot. We are all watching the thing. I could see it clearly now and I wish that I don't. It is a large animal with metal arms and legs. It has four arms and six legs. Its tentacles are like vines and have large purple thorns sticking out. Its face is a mixture between a pig's face and a cat's face.

It hurt to look at it and much more to smell it. But deep down in its scent you could smell some Fae in it.

"ATTACK," a rough voice of an Ahriman sounded in the air. I spun around and faced about fifty Ahrimans. _Shit_ I thought.

The Ahrimans started to run down to us. I looked at the cat-pig thing and saw it backing up slowly into the shadows.

"Prepare! Get the Fae creature down now!" I shouted as the first Ahriman came running down the hill.

I jumped in the air and landed a mass of Ahrimans. I clawed and tore at every of the Ahrimans. I saw the smaller wolves' tag-teaming against the orcs and trolls. The vampires are ripping heads off and drinking blood. The demons and shifters are attacking the Fae thing. I noticed that they needed help because the thing used its vine tentacles to keep everyone at bay. I ran through a small group of goblins and their little spears dug into my skin. I felt a slight burning sensation. Silver. I roared and started to kill all of the goblins with my teeth.

I ran straight to the Fae creature. The thing had some cuts from where the shifters and demons got it but most damage was done to our side. I growled and jumped to the side of it and raked my paw across its side. I heard a whoosh and I jumped back before I could get caught in its vine tentacles. It started to growl with annoyance. Then all the supernaturals started to jump in and claw or bite the thing then jump someplace out of its reach.

I could feel its anger coming off of it in waves. Then some fog like substance coming from its tentacles and it started to wave them around so that the fog would reach everyone.

"COVER YOUR FACE! IT IS SCARaficing itself to kill us," I shouted but trailed off as I fell in a deep sleep.

I woke to a quick poke to my wounds. I yelped and shot up. I felt my back foot fall. I tried to put pressure on it but it wouldn't even take a little. _Damn it must be broken,_ I thought. I glared up at the one who woke me up. It's Blaine.

"What happened," I growled leaning on a tree to keep off my foot as I ran my human hand through my hair.

"The thing killed all the Ahrimans and most of our troops," he said in woltlic. Werewolves have their own language. They can't speak it until they have their first transformation then it is like a second language.

"How many," I asked in the same language.

"All the Shapeshifters except the crazy bird shifter and all the demons are dead. Only three werewolves are dead and that is from the forest back there. The vamps are all accounted for and the werewolves have minor injuries besides your own. Your foot injury is the worst we have," Blaine said and I growled.

"Do you have any pixie blood," I asked and Blaine nodded his head.

"We brought five bottles because we don't know what condition Lei will be in," he said and I nodded.

Blaine trotted off in his wolf form to go and find the medic wolf. I slowly sank to the soft wet ground. I made the calculations to how many supernaturals we lost. The total came to 18 supernaturals. I growled and cursed the Ahrimans.

Blaine came back walking in his human form with a bottle in his hand.

"Dane said that you should drink half of the pixie blood and then give it to the next supernatural that needs it," Blaine said and I grabbed the bottle. I took two big gulps and looked at the bottle. It has about two thirds left in it. I handed it back to Blaine and he looked doubtful but didn't make a comment. Blaine knew me well enough not to argue with me. _But Lei would argue with me,_ I thought and scowled at the grass.

I could feel the pixie blood mending my broken foot. The blood would devour the small bones that are out of place and would form the new bones in the right places. The new bones would be twenty times stronger than before. And werewolf bones are super strong.

Blaine came back with two torn up black backpacks in his hands.

"This is all that I could find. Others are sharing a backpack or hunting the animals in the forest," he said and sat down. He grabbed a black bottle and a gray bottle. He handed me the black bottle. I knew it has some pain reliever and some other herbal remedies for wounded werewolves.

I took as sip and almost spat it out but the blood tasted so good. I downed it all in five gulps.

"What the flipping hell!" I growled at Blaine who sat next to me and sipped his drink nonchalantly.

"I looked around and no one was really that hurt only a few scratches here and there but nothing as bad as you," he said and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I started to grumble about him being a sneaky fox instead of a wolf and he just chuckled.

We sat there for another five minutes until I was all healed. I stood up and stretched out all my sore muscles.

"We best get going," I said and Blaine stood up too. He just grunted in agreement. I changed to my wolf and howled for the others to meet back to the clearing. In less than two minutes everyone stood around me. I changed back to human form so that the vampires could understand me when I talk.

"We are leaving now. We should get to the town by noon tomorrow. If we find any Ahrimans do not hesitate to kill. I don't want any trouble so we must move fast. Let's go!" I shouted. Everyone cheered and I changed back to my wolf form and ran south east.

I had the bird shifter fly ahead of us to keep an eye out for any Ahrimans. I could tell he was mentally unstable but we didn't have enough time to take him back to the palace and get more supernaturals. We need to save Lei now. The bird shifter started to drop lower and lower and then he started to fall. He was about ten feet from falling on me when he remembered how to flap his wings.

It took about one hour to get to the outskirts of the town. Now I am really wishing I brought a witch. They could use their powers to make us all invisible or even better kill all the guards at once. Instead I sent out ten werewolves to dispose of the guards. I couldn't hear any sounds so that was a good thing. Soon the wolves came back one by one. All of them had blood on their claws or their mouths. I nodded my head and we all started to walk low to the ground in case of any Ahrimans walking patrol. When we were safe in the town we changed to our human forms.

"Go and scout the houses. We will be in the basement of that house," I said to the vamps and they all disappeared. I motioned to the rest and w slowly walked in the house. I heard small squeaks of the floor boards and prayed to the creator that no Ahrimans heard the sounds. We walked as quietly as we could down the stairs to the basement. I was the last one to go down and I looked for anything outside. Nothing. I closed the door and walked down the stairs to wait with the rest of everybody. We all sat in a small circle and ate dried jerky and drank some herbal tea for the nerves.

After about thirty minutes the upstairs door opened and soft footsteps could be heard. At first everyone was tense but then we relaxed when we realized that the vamps are just coming back.

"There are no human inhabitants in the area. The Ahrimans have a high security around this manor. There are fifteen guards on the outside and about twenty more on the inside. They are all carrying silver, and other metal spears," one of the vamps said. I glowered at the floor. Everybody started to talk in soft whispers. I stood up and looked at everyone in the dim lighting.

"We will wait till tomorrow morning. At exactly 12 we will take down the outside guards and enter the house. Then everyone will look in each room for Lei. Go in pairs in case you come across another one of those Fae things. Kill all Ahrimans in site. If you find other prisoners take them to safety," I said and everyone one nodded in agreement.

"I will take first watch upstairs. Then someone can come up and they can take next watch," I said and everyone started to get comfortable so that they will have energy to attack the Ahrimans tomorrow. I walked up the stairs as quiet as I could be and sat in a chair in a corner. The shadows of the room concealed me. I could see perfectly outside but hopefully no one could see inside.

After an hour the door to the basement opened and a vampire came to take over the shift. I nodded and I walked back down to the basement. I walked to the front next to the stairs. I fell right asleep on the wooden landing of the stairs.

I woke up to Blaine shaking my shoulders. He stood over me and motioned for me to keep quiet. I looked over to the rest of everyone and saw that a vampire is waking everyone up.

"Is it time?" I asked quietly and Blaine nodded. He handed me a bottle of something. I took a sip and felt a jolt. I am wide awake. Blaine took a sip too and his eyes widen with energy. Inside I believe is a mixture of demon blood and vampire blood. The two mixed causes you to feel a huge jolt of energy coursing through your body.

I rolled my shoulders and gasped when I felt something pop. I shook my head and face everyone. They all looked wide awake.

"Ok, you all know the plan, let's go," I whispered and they all nodded. I walked up first and looked out the door for anybody. Nothing. I walked to the front door and walked out and no one is walking anywhere near the house. I motioned for everyone to quickly leave. We ran with the vamps leading us to the manor. When we got there I saw it was going to be very difficult. I sighed and motioned for ten of the werewolves to go and get the Ahrimans. I knew that if anyone screamed that the rest from the house would come outside and then we could get them. I heard a lot of screams most from the Ahrimans but one form our side. I clenched my fist. Then the door opened and I heard more come out. I looked at Blaine and he nodded. We all ran out from our hide out and rushed in the mass of fighting bodies. I couldn't tell what I was doing but I knew that I was killing as many Ahrimans as I could. After about twenty minutes there is no one coming out of the house and all the Ahrimans are dead.

"How many are dead?" I asked.

"About forty," a vamp said and looked around and nodded.

I looked at Blaine. He smiled. I rushed inside with everyone at my heels. I ran into every room. I found a few prisoners and had them run outside where Darren and some others are waiting. Then someone opened a door and I could smell _her _blood from the first floor. I ran up the stairs and saw Blaine looking inside.

"I found her," he said and his voice sounded strained. I ran over and looked in. Inside laid Lei. Her arms and back are torn up. Her dress is threads. I saw her blood pooling around her. I growled and then I looked for any sign of life.

"Niq?" I heard a faint whisper.

I ran inside and leaned down next to her.

"Lei…Lei…it's me…I am here," I said and felt tears running down my face. I heard Blaine in the background telling everyone that he found her and that I am in there with her right now.

"Niq…I am so happy…to see you…" she whispered in pain. I winced and looked at her face. She has long cut marks down her face. All look fresh. Her eyes look different like her fight left her. I hung my head in disappointment.

"Don't…cry…" she whispered and tried to lift her hand to my face.

"Don't move…let me get you out of here…I feel weak in here," I said and lifted her up in my arms. Her body hung limply in my arms.

"It's the room…they have…the walls…lined with amethysts…and diamonds," she whispered as we walked down the stairs. I felt better once we got out of the manor.

"Tell Emberstr that we found her and she is safe now," I said to anyone. I didn't look up because Lei fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and looked up at everyone they all looked relieved and happy.

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! This is the longest chapter I have written for this story! It has 3,468 words!YAYA! There are about five or four more chapters until this story is over BUT I promise that there is a sequel! So don't worryyyy! But the sequel may come later bc I want to kinda build up my other story….tht story is going to be kinda short and stuff bc I kind forgot what I was going to do in it…so yeahhh…DON'T FOGET TO REVIEW! I would rellliiii like to have about six more reviews next time I update! Plzzzz!  
**

**Mimi- super sorry for not giving you an answer sooner…to pronounce Emberstr's name it is like saying EMBER then STIR…yah its kinda weird but it works for him! But thanks for reviewing! And there will be a sequel! **

**I would like to thank the best reviewer that have reviewed like every chapter EMBERLIES…3QPINKYRULES3Q…DRAWNTOTHENIGHT…FANTASY CAT1…and MIMI! And all others I love all my reviewers! Super super thanks for being the bestest reviewers everrrr! LOTS OF LOVEEEE **

**~DaniStar~ (^_^) 3**


	31. Chapter 31

**LEI'S POV**

Niq held me as I fell into a light sleep. I could still hear everyone but I couldn't see them. Right now Niq is running back to a house to get a sheet and some poles. Every time he jumped a little I whined and he cursed under his breath.

"Niq let me carry her. You are rushing and she is hurting from that," a strong male voice said and a warning growl started in Niq's chest.

"Niq think. Do you want her to be hurt more than she already is? She may be half Original but she was stuck in there for a long time. Her powers take time to come back. She is going to be bedridden for about three days. Don't make it longer than that," the strong voice said and I felt Niq sigh and some slight jostling and I was in another's arms. I protested and Niq must have laid a hand on my head. I quietly stopped.

"Blaine…take care of her," Niq said and Blaine started to run without moving me. I sighed and tried to find some kind of peace. Nothing could be done. My whole body is in pain but my brain wasn't registering the pain. All I felt was a slight buzz and some small pinches of pain but that was all. Then a door was opened and Blaine started to shout some orders. I groaned as I started to become conscious.

"SHE IS WAKING UP!" someone shouted and I groaned and grabbed my head. Everyone is talking too loud. _Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! _I yelled in my head. I heard a thump and someone screaming. I groaned. I felt my feet touch the floor.

"What is happening…HOLY SHIT!" someone shouted and I growled. Then I gasped. _Did I just growl_ I thought to myself. I tried to open my eyes but they were already open. Everyone is looking up at me and I tried to look up but I couldn't move my head I was stuck. _How in the hell am I stuck. I am not even that tall. _I thought. Then Niq came in from the door. I whined and tried to move but I could move.

"HOLY SHIT! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" he shouted and pointed to me. I growled.

_This! What is this? _I thought but Niq started to walk over and I growled. He took a step back like the others. I frowned and whined again.

"What happened to her?" Niq asked quietly and I looked at him. He flinched but I whined again.

"I don't know. I put her on the couch and I had one of the vampires keep watch over her and then someone screamed and when I came in she looked like this," the familiar voice said. I looked over at the voice. It was a man who had dark black hair and blue eyes. I looked at him calmly.

"Damn…it looks like she is all healed but I can't see past her neck," Niq said and I whined at him.

"How are we going to get her out?" the black haired man said and I tried to look at him but he was too far to see.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Niq asked.

"Trying to see where she is stuck so we can get her out," Blaine said simply.

"Don't get to close to her mouth…she probably doesn't know what form she is in," he said and I snapped my head to his face. He didn't flinch this time but looked at me with awe. I lowered my gaze and whined at the floor.

"She is stuck lying down…damn…she is huge! But she isn't bigger than you Niq," Blaine said and I whined again. _Stop making fun of me…_I thought and whined again.

"Thanks," Niq said and I looked up at him. He walked slowly over to my face. He is smaller now somehow and I whined. He smiled softly and started to lay a hand on my forehead but I growled.

"Niq…be careful," Blaine said and I glared over at the wall because I couldn't see him.

"She won't hurt me. She is just scared and doesn't have any idea what we are talking about," Niq said and I looked up at him and he smiled softly.

"Now Lei…I need you to crawl on your belly and go backwards ok?" he asked and I started to move backwards and something hit my butt. I growled but Niq didn't flinch.

I was finally away from the door and I could lift my head but not by much because I hit the ceiling. I whined again and a short bark left my mouth. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Well do you now have an idea of what form you are in?" Niq asked and I looked down at him. I opened my mouth and I saw a long pink tongue from my vision. I looked behind me and saw silver fur. I looked back at Niq and whined.

"You know you can talk and I can understand you," he said and I shook my head.

"What is wrong?" he asked and I shook in fear of what shape I am in.

"I am scared," I whispered but it came out in a soft whine/bark and Niq laughed.

"Finally you talk," he said and frowned "what are you scared of?"

"I don't know what happened until you came in. And someone said that something happened…I think I killed someone," I said with a voice full of sadness. I felt the large tears roll down my face.

"Don't cry…how about we talk outside where you can move better," he said and motioned for me to follow him to the houses double doors. I walked out and sat down on the dirt road.

"How do you feel now?" he asked and I laid down on the dusty ground and rested my head on my paws.

"Not any better…I want to know if I killed that vampire," I said and Niq sighed.

"No you didn't, you just injured him. He had to leave and head back to the palace because of his arm," Niq said and I winced.

"Ok…thank you," I whispered.

"Lei…do you want to go for a walk?" Niq asked and I looked up to see the Niq in his wolf form. I stood up and walked over to him. I reached just a little below his shoulder.

"Yeah," I whispered and Niq led me into the forest.

We walked for awhile and I felt my energy going away and I started to lean on Niq. I felt him stumble but quickly regain his posture. I felt something change in the air and then Niq is holding me in my human form and he in his. He looked down at me and I wished really hard that he would kiss me. I wished so hard but he just rested his forehead on mine and we looked at each other's eyes. I loved his deep brown eyes. Most people would think that they look ugly and boring I find them wonderful. They remind me of my mother's hair and chocolate cookies. I tried to reach and arm around his shoulders but my arm just landed on his neck.

"We should get back," Niq said but didn't make any move to leave.

I shook my head and leaned in closer to him or tried to but all I managed to do was bump our noses together. Niq started to laugh and I glared at him. I then finally noticed that I am touching his skin to my bare skin.

"Umm…Niq…how did you get clothes while…I am here in my….birthday suit?" I whispered and Niq started to get really red in his face. He almost dropped me but quickly tightened his grip.

"Oh…umm…hold on…I will close my eyes and give you my shirt," he said and he helped me stand back up so I wasn't leaning back. He had his eyes closed the whole time. He took off his black shirt and handed it to me silently. I quietly put it on and noticed that it reached a little above my knees.

"Ok…I'm decent," I whispered and Niq opened his eyes. He didn't look like the Niq I was used to. He looked like Niq the perfect bodyguard, no emotions, and no thoughts. I sighed.

"We have pixie blood for you for any internal injuries," he said in a business tone.

"Ok…" I whispered sadly. Niq looked back for a second and I saw in his eyes remorse but that was quickly covered when Blaine came running to us.

"Niq and Princess Leilira. The palace healers are here to see her and to take her back to her dad," Blaine said and Niq nodded.

"Ok…I will stay here while they take her back," he said and I frowned at the ground.

"Princess?" Blaine asked and I looked up "will you please follow me?"

"Yes," I whispered and Blaine started to walk away. I walked past Niq and looked at him. He was looking straight at me with a hidden emotion. I wanted to say something but his eyes closed up and I felt pin pricks all around my eyes. My body wanted to cry but my mind told me to stay strong. I looked away and followed Blaine silently. We walked out of the forest and I was instantly swarmed by supernatural healers. They started to ask me questions but didn't give me enough time to answer. One held something out to me but another swatted his hand away. I started to feel over burden and everyone started to get closer. I started to whimper but then everyone started to ask more questions and started to get closer.

_Please make them go away…please,_ I thought and then a huge roar shook me and it got really quiet. I looked around and saw Niq in his huge wolf form.

"Step away from her," he growled but none of the healers were werewolves but they got the message.

I ran to Niq and held on to one of his legs.

"Thank you," I whispered and I tightened my grip on his leg.

"Dane, help her and don't overwhelm her," Niq said and lifted me up to Darren and I let go and I fell into Dane's arms. He sat me on the floor and started to feel my arms and stomach. He touched my ribs and I winced.

"Here this is pixie blood, drink it all and I am sure that all your internal organs are safe you ribs are just splintered and you may have scars but with you Original blood that is highly unlikely," he said and I drank all of the sugar tasting blood.

Dane helped me up and walked me over to a long white blanket with two poles so that people could carry me. I laid down and four vampires lifted the poles with one hand and placed it on their shoulders. I looked around and say everyone getting ready to run. I clutched the blanket and closed my eyes. I felt the wind rushing past me but no movement. I looked at the vamps and saw that they are running but not moving the stretcher. I grinned at sat up on the stretcher I raised my hands in the air and started to laugh. I love having the wind rushing in my hair. I looked over at everyone and saw some were snickering at my joy but I laughed along. I looked at Niq he just stared straight ahead not looking at anyone just focusing on running. I sighed and whistled. Niq's ears pricked up but didn't look. I glowered at him and tried to whistle again but a bug hit my face. My eyes widened and I started to scream.

"EWWWWW!" I screamed and everyone looked at me but no one laughed. Then a short bark laugh came from Niq I glared at him but he was fighting his own laughter.

I growled and jumped out of the stretcher and I accidently changed into my wolf form and I landed on Niq's back. He stumbled under my weight and fell to the ground. I jumped off before he could take me down with him. He growled and looked at me with blazing eyes. I barked a laugh like he did and then he started to run after me. I ran away in surprise and he started to nip my feet. I growled and turned back at him. He was trying to show that he was alpha. I narrowed my eyes and stayed close to the ground. Niq looked down at me and I jumped on his back again and held onto his scruff of his neck. He growled and tried to snap at me but I held on. He tried to grab one of my paws but I clawed his nose every time he got too close.

Then he stood on his hind legs and I felt him start to fall backwards. I let go and jumped back as he fell to the floor with a thud. A big cloud of dust rose and I tried to see where he was but it was too dusty. As the dust settled I saw Niq laying down not moving. I whimpered and scooted closer to him. I walked next to his head and nudged his head with my nose. I whimpered and closed my eyes. Then in a flash Niq pinned me down and was looking at me with blazing angry eyes. I started to get really angry. He tricked me. I started to feel my magic seep a little out and a quick burst of wind and Niq was thrown off of me. The wind started to swirl around me. Niq looked shocked but his angry face returned. I growled as he took a step closer. He paused and I saw him flinch. _Good_ I thought. I tried to calm the wind down and it worked but now there is a slight breeze. I walked past Niq and into the crowds of wolves. They all made space for me and I waited for Niq to start running again. He glared at me and I stared calmly back at him. He snorted and started to run.

I ran easily with the rest and I saw how everyone was touching slightly each other but they all stay away from me. I pinned my ears back and slowed down. Everyone past me without another look and I ran with the vampires and the crazy shifter bird. I saw the shifter start to stumble. I looked at him and saw him sweating really badly. I whined and he looked at me and tried to grin but it came out in a wince. I slowed down and started to lower my shoulder in a notion for him to climb on. He looked scared but I looked at him and nodded my head. He jumped on my back and I adjusted to his weight which was almost nothing. I started to run faster and passed everyone. I ran to the far left of Niq. Blaine ran next to Niq on his right. I growled and I let my magic seep out and used the wind to make me go faster. I ran past Niq and looked at him. His eyes held surprise and anger. I looked back behind me and let a tear fall. I knew he saw and I saw him stumble but regain he posture. I sped off to the palace.

I could see the towers in the north and even some shifter birds scouting the area. I howled a greeting and some screeched back. I let my tongue loll out and I let the wind go away. I saw the palace getting closer. I looked back at my passenger and saw that he was sleeping. I sighed and then small specks were getting closer. I saw a huge black wolf and a pale golden leopard. I yipped in delight. They started to get closer. I started to slow down so that I could say hi but they just past me without a single glance. I look behind me and saw Niq and the rest of them howling in joy. I felt hurt. I started to walk to the palace gate when a howl filled the air. I looked back and saw the black wolf running to me at full speed. I looked around and I felt scared but when the wolf got closer all I saw in its eyes were happiness and proudness. I yipped.

"Lei? Is that you?" the black wolf asked and I started to wag my tail. The black wolf is way taller than me. I only reached up a little lower than its shoulder.

"Yes. Is that you dad?" I asked and the black wolf nodded. I yipped again and started to rub my head against his chest. I felt safe. Everything that happened back in the town disappeared. I didn't feel the fear or the anger all I felt was love.

**YAY another chapter in two day! I enjoyed writing this chapter I loved all the drama and I love Lei in her wolf form she is just so much more adventurous and has a lot of courage! I just had to finish this chapter because I felt soooo bad about leaving another great reviewer out of my AN last time! THANK YOU THESEBROWNEYES! YOU ARE An AWESOME REVIEWER! I updated this because I didn't acknowledge her…so this is for you! All of my reviewers are awesome so thank you! I still would really like to make it to about 125 reviews the next time I update…it's not much because of the reviews I got from last chapter! So thanks again! And reviewwwww! Tell me what you thinkkk should I add more to what Lei looks like and to what her dad looks like or did I do good? Peace love and write!**

**~DaniStar~**


	32. Chapter 32

My dad and I walked in the palace still in our wolf forms and then I remembered the shifter still on my back.

"Dad, this shifter needs help now," I said and my dad looked at my back and his eyes filled with sadness.

"Come, I will get a healer," he said and started to walk off to the northern side of the palace. He led me to a white door. He tapped it with his head and the door opened to reveal an old lady. She gasped and started to ramble about not having any breaks. She started to look at my dad. I stifled a giggled when my dad shot me a look.

"Marie I am not here for me…my daughter has a injured shifter on her back and he need immediate attention," Emberstr said and Marie looked at me and smiled. I leaned down and she climbed up on my back. I heard her tsking and I wondered what was going on up on my back.

"Feile, Yellic come and help me get this young man to the table," Marie said and two little pixies came flying out with a blanket and ropes tied to the ends. One has bright blue spiky hair and pink eyes while the other one has electric yellow hair and deep sea blue eyes.

"Hey Yellic looky it's a new wolfy!" the blue spiky haired one said in a high pitch squeaky voice.

"Awww its soooo pretty!" Yellic cooed and almost dropped her rope.

"Girls help me now or no dinner," Marie ordered.

"Yes, Mama," both pixies said and flew back in the room with the shifter in the makeshift carrier. Marie hopped down off my back and I stood back up.

"Now Emberstr, who is this young lady?" Marie asked looked at me with wise calm eyes.

"Marie this is my daughter Leilira, Leilira this is Marie she is my personal healer. Those two pixies you just say are Yellic and Feile, Marie found them in the forest being chased by orcs. They don't know who their parents are but they must be dead. Marie took them in and cared for them. Right now they are twenty years old," my dad said and I looked shocked at their age.

"They act like four year olds because they don't remember anything and they forget short things but remember herbal stuff so they are good for healing supernaturals," Marie said and smiled at me.

"It is very nice to meet you Marie and tell Yellic and Feile that they are adorable," I said and I heard soft giggles. I smiled.

"Now we must get going because I have a feeling that the pixie blood is going to wear off soon, it may heal her wounds but it doesn't take away the mental damage," my dad said and I started to whimper.

"Well, if you need me just call my room," Marie said and walked back into her room.

Emberstr led me back to my room. I sat down on the large space of the floor. He sat across from me and I felt a coldness creeping up behind me. I looked back and saw nothing. Emberstr kept looking at the door. Then it opened and in came Niq with Tash she looked slightly happy. She looked shocked when she first saw me but then she smiled and ran to me. I didn't make any movement as she hugged my neck. I just kept my eyes on Niq. He looked like a statue. I sighed and Emberstr looked at the door again. Then Dak came in with Geo and Mel. I whined when I saw Mel she ran across and started to cry into my fur. I tried to comfort her but I couldn't move my head. Geo walked over with tears in his eyes. I looked at him and he just shook his head.

"I am so sorry," he whispered and hugged my other side of my neck. I started to feel tears run down my face. Tash just stood away looking sad. I wanted to hug her but a little thought in the back of my mind stopped me.

"Mel, Geo, and Tash we need to go. She is going to be in immense pain soon," my dad said and I looked at him with fearful eyes. He just walked over and licked my head.

"O-o-ok," Mel stuttered and walked out bawling. Geo just stood up and walked stoically out. Tash walked out with her head hung low. Emberstr gave me one last look and then he too walked out and he closed the door. Then it was just me and Niq. He stood by the door and looked out the window behind me. Then the coldness took over my whole body. I froze. I didn't breathe. I couldn't. I felt the change happen. I lay on the floor still in Niq's shirt. I lay there sprawled out and my hair everywhere. My eyes widened and my mouth shaped an o. I felt tears running down my face. All I felt was coldness and numbness. It started from my feet and reached my knees. I twitched a finger and then I laid still.

I stayed like that for one hour. I counted every second. Then a burning started to reach from my toes and spread to my brain. Then in a flash I felt every emotionally thing Tilelc did to me. I pushed myself up and staggered to the bathroom. _Cold water…I need coldness_ I thought and Niq looked at me. His face paled and I saw fear and sadness. I felt the cold tile touch my feet and I smiled. I am sure it wasn't pretty but I cooed and giggled. I walked over to the bathtub and turned on the extremely frozen water.

"Lei…what are you doing?" Niq called in the bathroom. I didn't answer him. I touched the water and felt the numbness coming back. I giggled. Then the door opened and Niq came in looking around for me. I looked up and smiled at him. He looked scared.

"Lei…I need you to reach for my hand…please…don't go in the water…" he said slowly and I shook my head. I put my foot in and shivered in delight as the head went away.

"Lei…please," he whispered and I looked at him. His face looked broken. He was torn. I felt sorry but that was burned away. The fire started to burn more and I cried out. I started to fall back but I didn't hit the floor. Niq caught me. I stared up at him with burning eyes.

"Help," I whispered and Niq looked fearful.

"It hurts so much…make it go away…he…he…broke me," I whispered and Niq was filled with rage I could feel it. But he was so gentle leading me back to my bed. He laid my on the covers. I sighed and Niq pulled up a chair and sat down. I reached out and touched his cheek. He sighed and leaned into my touch.

"Why were you so mad at me when we were coming home?" I asked softly. Niq looked away.

"You will think less of me," he said and I sighed.

"Niq you don't know how I think of you," I said and Niq looked at me searching my eyes for any lies. He took a deep breath.

"When we were in the forest…I wanted to kiss you…but I didn't because of our ranking. You are a princess and I am a bodyguard," he said and I narrowed my eyes.

"That is foolish…but I don't think less of you," I said and Niq looked hopeful but he crushed his own hope.

"Stop it," I said and he looked down.

"We can't…" "No we can be but I don't know if you want to…I want to kiss you Niq but you are beating yourself up over childish stuff. It doesn't matter if two people like each other and others say something if those two people are happy then that should be all that matters," I said interrupting him. He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"You are burning up. Is that why you were going to take a cold bath?" he asked changing the subject. I sighed and let him. I nodded my head and he walked out of the bed room and into the bathroom I heard water. He came back in with a washcloth. He wrapped it up and laid it across my fore head and my body cooled down. I sighed happily.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You should sleep. I will be here keeping your temperature down and cool and if you wake up I will be here," he said and I smiled at him.

I fell asleep quickly.

I woke to a stinging pain in my head. I started to thrash. I heard someone calling my name but I just wanted the pain to go away. It hurt so badly. I felt the coolness of my tears rolling down my face. Someone grabbed my arms and pinned me on the bed. I couldn't move my arms so I started to kick and I kicked something solid I heard a thud and the arms that had me pinned disappeared. I started to hold my head so that it wouldn't explode with the pain. I cried and whimpered for the pain to stop. I curled up in fetal position and rocked my body back and forth. I heard someone get up and I felt a hand on my back. I cringed away but the hand stayed there. Somehow I started to calm down. I turned around and reached out for the hand. I opened my unfocused eyes and saw a blurry image. I couldn't tell who it was but somewhere in my mind told me that it was Niq. I felt tears rolling down my face. I grabbed Niq's hand and pulled him on the bed. I crawled into his lap and rested my head on his upper right chest. His chin rested on the top of my head. I sighed and held his hand tighter when the pain increased. I cried silently. Finally the pain became easy to handle and I opened my eyes. I could see now. Nothing was blurry. I was sitting in Niq's lap on my bed. He looked down at me and I lifted my hand. I touched a red mark on his face.

"Did…I do that?" I asked softly. Niq looked pained but slowly nodded. I felt my eyes tear up but Niq wiped them away before they could fall.

"I am sorry," I whispered. Niq nodded and I brought his head down to mine. I had our foreheads touch and our noses against each other. Our mouths are just an inch apart. I started to pull back knowing that this moment wouldn't last much longer but Niq wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer.

"No…don't go," he whispered in a broken voice. I reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. It was soft almost not there but it was still a kiss. I opened my eyes and saw Niq looking at me with so many emotions in his eyes. He pulled back and I followed keeping our faces close to each other. I leaned forward and kissed him softly and slowly. He moved his lips around mine and kissed me back I tightened my hold on him and he squeezed me softly. I reluctantly pulled away. We are both breathing hard. His eyes hold untold emotions and I smile softly.

"Thank you," I whisper and lay my head on his chest. Niq takes his hand and runs it through my hair. I sigh and fall asleep with the taste of Niq on my lips.

I woke up to a hard chest and soft snores. I smile softly and look up to see Niq sleeping. I move a little and Niq tightens his grip on me. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. I wait for him to wake up. I start to count his heart beats. After about one hundred and fifty-two I feel a sharp pain in my arm I look down and see nothing. But I still feel the pain. It slowly crawls like ants to my chest. I start to breath rapidly. I couldn't see straight. My heart is beating too fast. Then Niq stirs underneath me. I feel his breathing hitch. _He is awake_ I thought. I try to calm my breathing but I just make it go faster. Niq sits up and holds me up.

"Lei, what is wrong? Are you in pain again?" he asks and I nod rapidly but the movement causes more pain. I try to speak but I can't make any noise.

"Where does it hurt?" he asks with worry in his eyes.

I lift my arm slowly and motion to my heart and my left side. He nods. I grimace when I lay my arm back down.

"Lei…I am going to lift you up and set you on the bed. Then I am going to get Marie," he said I try to shake my head no but I couldn't move. He must have seen the fear in my eyes.

"It will be ok…I will be right back…I won't be gone longer than ten minutes," he said and place a gentle kiss on my forehead. Niq walked to the door and walked out. I heard him lock it so that no one can get in who wasn't supposed to get in. I start to count. I hear the door click and open when I am at eight minutes and six seconds. Niq walked in with Marie and Yellic and Feile. I try to smile but my whole body is frozen.

"Mama she smells like pixie poison," Yellic said and Feile nodded. Marie's eyes widen and Niq looks urgently at me.

"Get Relic now," Marie whispered. Niq rushed out. I wanted to ask what is wrong but I was afraid of the answer.

**I AM SOOOOO AWESOME! THREE CHAPTERS IN TWO DAY! Woooooootttt! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWSSS I AM PROBABLY NOT GOING TO ASK FOR A NUMBER FOR REVIEWS NOW BC I GOT THROUGH MY WRITERS BLOCK! YAYA! Ok! Time for me to answer questions! Some questions I got from private messages. :DDD**

**Mimi- you got that kiss ;) it may not have been when they were wrestling but I think this one is sweeter! **

**Ladibell – Kezia and Genti are in the castle. I will have them enter the story again soon but Kezia might not be in it…so sorry!**

**LOVE AND COOKIES **

**~DaniStar~**


	33. VERY VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! *****PLEASE READ THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT******

**Hi I know I have been a horrible at updating but I am grounded :( I have tried to get on Fanfiction but I can only do this at school during my study hall! The reason why I am grounded is because I got a F on my geometry test and I didn't tell my mom about my chemistry test…even though I did really good on it :/ BUT IF I DO GOOD ON MY GEOMETRY TEST TODAY! I MAY GET MY PHONE AND COMPUTER BACK! YAY! I already have chapter 34 almost done…I have been dozing off and writing another story…yes I am horrible to all you fantastic readers but I just lost my focus. But this new story I am not sure if I am going to post it on Fanfiction it depends on who might all want to read it. I have a little excerpt for you. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT YOU CAN YELL AT ME FOR NOT BEINGA GOOD UPDATER…but don't take it out on my stories :) pleases and thankies!**

**EX:**

_**HOLY CRAP I am going to die right now! First I find out that I am a vampire and now that my parents are the top assassins,**_** I thought. Jer froze as the old man brought out my blood tree. The only living family I have right now is my dad and he has no idea that I exist. This has been the worst two days of my life. Jer just took my dad's blood and sniffed it.**

"**Ok I got his scent, I will head out with Luke and find your dad. Alex while I am gone don't get into any trouble," Jer said. Jana walked over to Lucas and kissed him goodbye. Jer just looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably. **_**To top it off I think I am falling for the Crowned prince of vampires, **_**I thought and Jer and Lucas sped off.**


	34. THE REAL CHAPTER 33! :

LEI'S POV

Maria stood over me as Yellic and Feile flittered around nervously. My whole body is numb. I could move but I wouldn't feel the movement. Maria helped me lay in a comfortable position.

"Sweetheart, do you feel anything?" she asked and I tried to move my head no but I found myself now paralyzed. She looked at me and saw little spasms running across my arms.

"Can you use your magic to tell me, but first what kind of witch are you?" she asked. I let a trickle of my powers out. I made the air around her swirl. I gave Yellic and Feile a soft breeze to relax on.

"Ahhh…an weather witch," she said then her face wrinkled more.

"Tell me with your powers how you are feeling. Heat for pain, coldness for numbness, and wind nothing at all," she said.

I made a cold wind swirl around her and she first shivered and narrowed her eyes.

"That was good sweetheart. Now where are Niq and Relic," she whispered to herself.

I then felt the heat rising up again from my feet. It left me with sharp prickling pain. It is like a million needles being stabbed at one spot. I had my magic turn up the heat around Maria. She rushed over and grabbed my hand and started to mumble words. I felt a coolness coming from my hand to fight the needles. It was soothing at first but the burning needles turned into ice shards. I felt my whole body go ridged with pain.

Then the door opened and Relic came rushing in with a bottle filled with thick black liquid. Niq came rushing in with a small figure behind him. It is Genti. I looked behind her to see if Kezia is there but there is nothing but air. Genti's eyes held immense pain, sorrow, and grief. My eyes widened. I wanted to get up and hold her while she told me what happened. But since I am paralyzed I couldn't move. I tried to tell her I want to know what happened with my eye but she wasn't looking at me.

"Lei…" Relic started and I flicked my eyes to her but then back to Genti.

"Leilira look at me," Relic commanded and I slowly turned my gaze to her. Relic looked frantic. Her hair is disheveled and her eyes are filled with fright. I wanted to ask what's wrong but I had a feeling that it would be me.

"What I have in my hand is a potion that will get rid of the poison. But it will bring immense pain for at least twenty four hours. This pain isn't like any you have known. It rips the poison from your blood and has it drained out with your sweat. If you are heated and sweating it may lessen the pain but not by much," Relic said and I slowly nodded my head. Niq looked totally scared out of his wits. Maria had as sad look on her face like she knew what pain I am going to go through and Genti still looked sad and hurt. Above Yellic and Feile are whispering like little kids on the canopy.

"What has happened to you is called Pririusxoplenevermos. It is a poison that comes from one mix breed of the Fae creatures. The mix is a pixie and a druid or otherwise known as pixid. It is extremely dangerous. For humans it will kill them instantly but for pureblood supernaturals it takes about two days for it to run through their body. It causes pain for the two days and you would have to say in bed. In your case you mix blood made you more vulnerable. Since the witches are most vulnerable to the poison but your wolf blood killed only half of the poison and to your bad luck it only killed the less dangerous part of the poison. The poison goes inside your blood cells and does what cancer does. It makes more of their cells and then when the blood cell burst the new poison cells attach to a new host and make more and more until it kills you. To help get rid of the poison we needed to mix a pixid blood and angel blood. The pixid blood has to be related to the one who gave you the poison or even the host. The angel blood heats up your blood so that the poison won't multiply. The poison needs an even temperature of 101 degrees Fahrenheit. Your body temperature is a little higher than that because of your werewolf blood but you witch blood keeps you from having any temperature higher than 103 degrees Fahrenheit," Relic said and handed the bottle to Maria.

Maria uncorked the bottle and lifted the edge to my lips. She poured it and I swallowed quickly afraid of what it is going to taste like. A little stayed on my tongue and the mixture tasted like a fizzing drink it just tasted like bubbles no other flavor. I looked around and then a sharp pain made me paralyzed and I blacked out.

NIQ'S POV

I watched as Lei fell back on her bed from the pain and then she blacked out. I started to growl when she started to twitch. I wanted to take away her pain and make it mine so that she wouldn't have to feel like that. Relic started to leave and motioned for Maria to follow her. The twins flew out with Maria. So that left me with Lei and the little Fae girl.

"You love her," the Fae girl stated and I tore my eyes from Lei to look at the girl. She has a small figure that makes me guess her age is about six or seven. She has long black hair with ebony pale skin and one bright blue eye and one black eye.

"Yes," I whispered in a ragged voice.

"When she was in the room in the manor and she was blacked out she kept on whispering people's names like Geo, Mel, Dad, Dak, Tash, and one she said more than the others was Niq. You are Niq," she said. I noticed that she never said anything in a question. It was like she could tell…I then remembered that she could feel my emotions.

"You were there?" I asked and the girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes…me and my…sister," she whispered.

"What happened?" I asked as the girl walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Tilelc had us do this to her," she whispered and I felt an angry growl rising up but I fought it down. I didn't want to scare the girl.

"Where is your sister?" I asked and I saw the tears running down her face now she didn't look much older than four years old.

"When you and the rest were saving us I was trying to get Kezia chained to a wall to help her with her addiction. She was addicted to supernatural feelings. Lei told me that having her starve from emotions for at least a month would maybe cure her. A werewolf walked in right when I had Kezia close to the wall. She ripped herself from my grip and latched onto the werewolf's neck as she feed off his emotions. I tried to pull her off but she has always been stronger than me ever since she became addicted. Then a vampire came in to see what all the commotion was. He saw Kezia feeding off of the werewolf and the vampire…rrr…rripped her head off. I just sat there holding her headless body to mine. The vampire not knowing what he did tried to help me but I bit him. He left and then a werewolf girl came in and coaxed me out," she said and started to bawl her eyes out. I started to reach out to hold her but I looked over at Lei and saw her fist curled up and her whole body is ridged. I looked to her face and saw that her eyes are open and blazing with power. They are glowing a deep violet that scared me. I saw her hand twitching as she moved her arm up to hold her upper body up. I reached over to help her but this little but painful gust of wind kept my hands at bay.

Le sat straight up and stared at the door as if willing someone to walk in at that very second. Then the door did burst open and Emberstr was pushed in by an invisible force which led me to think that it was the wind that Lei was controlling. Emberstr looked scared out of his wits but when he saw his daughter he calmed down a little bit but then he turned angry.

"Wh-what is happening," the Fae girl asked looking back and forth scared.

"Father will you please go find the vampire who killed Genti's sister and have him punished," Lei said sweetly at first but growled the last part. Her father looked absolutely frightened and cautious.

"Lei are you sure you are thinking this through and maybe you heard something wrong?" her father asked. Lei's eyes started to spark and little purple lightning bolts started to dance on her skin.

"I heard enough," she growled and some bolts flew off her skin and singed the carpet and bedding.

"Lei…Kezia was attacking the werewolf so the vampire had no other choice but to k…k…you know," Genti said and I felt a huge wave of sympathy when she couldn't even say kill.

Lei flinched at Genti's words. Slowly Lei floated down and rested back on the bed. She looked wide awake but didn't look at anybody. She just stared at the empty fire place. I walked over to start the fire but Lei used her magic and did it for me. Everything is quiet. I walked back over and sat at the edge of the bed. Emberstr walked out leaving Genti, Lei and I alone listening to the fire crackle.

"Lei are you in any pain?" Genti asked. Lei turned her head to Genti slowly. I saw the pain behind her eyes. She slowly shook her head no. Genti breathed a sigh of relief and Lei looked guilty but happy about not having Genti worry about her.

"Genti you look tired. If you want you can sleep here," Lei said slowly. I saw that every word spoken causes her pain. Genti nodded her head and climbed up on the bed. She snuggled close to Lei. Lei wrapped one arm around Gent's small figure. I walked over to the now empty chair next to the bed and sat down. Genti's head started to roll around as she dozed off.

I sat in the chair watching Lei and Genti. Not before long Genti started to snore softly. I watched the peacefulness of Genti's face. She looked like the kid she should be. I felt so sorry for her and I then noticed Lei sweating profusely. Her brow is wrinkled in pain I leaned forward and tried to touch her and I felt the burning heat of the desert around her. I felt positively warm but not burning like she is. I reached for her hand but she moved it away. I sighed and sat back and watched. I looked closer to the beads of sweat and saw little dots of black and blue liquid in the sweat beads. I felt anger that I couldn't help her. I felt useless. Lei then started to fall asleep. I smiled when she finally did but then she started to thrash around fighting the poison.

Genti woke up and scrambled to the edged and watched Lei with worried eyes. I reached out to hold Lei down so she won't hurt anybody but a large blast of heat pushed me back. Genti ran off the bed and clung to my leg.

"What is happening?" she asked and I reached down to pick her up. I walked to the door and opened it and set her down outside.

"Go get Maria and if you can Relic," I said and Genti ran. I closed the door and looked back at Lei. Her thrashing around caused her blankets to fall off. The heat waves are coming off of her made me taste dry sand in the back of my mouth. I tried to walk to the bed and barely made to the edge when a huge heat blast hit me with a loud whoosh. I landed in a chair and pushed it back on to the wall.

I started to walk again when the heat waves toned down but I was sweating like Lei. Then Relic came storming in with another bottle.

"What is that?" I asked and Relic looked up at me.

"This is the second part; it will calm her down and carefully wash out the dead poison. I didn't tell her about the second part because she would want to just go through the pain to make sure it kills all the poison. With this antidote it adds up to the twenty hours but I have a feeling that she will be ok in less than two hours. So help me getting her to swallow the drink," Relic said and took a few steps but was pushed back against the wind.

"Shit…Niq can you get to her and make her drink it. The wind around her mixes the heat up so that it won't kill anyone. Closer to her it will be unbelievable hot," Relic said and handed me the bottle with the pinkish liquid. I slowly made my way into Lei's little field of air. I made it quickly past the wind and I started to burn like Relic said. I walked to Lei. I tried to pour the liquid in her mouth but she wouldn't have that. I took some in my mouth and leaned down to force it down. She reluctantly took it and swallowed. I did that about three more times until I felt the heat dying down. Then I saw Lei's face calm down.

"Good job Niq," Relic said as she walked up next to me.

"When is she going to wake up?" I asked and Relic calculated it in her head.

"In about…one hour and forty minutes. Oh and when she wakes up make sure she uses the restroom, we want her to get rid of the dead poison left in her body," Relic said and laid a hand on Lei's arm. She looked at her hand and started to mumble about something. Relic, acts like a girl at the most inappropriate times but when someone needs her she is as smart as an Ancient. I grinned and looked down at Lei. I said I loved her. I do really she is the most important thing to me I would die for her, but I am just her guardian and her friend. I sighed and sat on the chair and picked up a book. I started to read.

LEI'S POV

I felt cold lips touch mine and a frozen liquid rushing down my throat. I didn't gag or anything the liquid was welcomed with open arms. I opened my mouth for more. I received my wish three more times until I felt my power being drawn away. I automatically felt fear but then the coolness made me relax and I soon forgot what I was so scared about. I sighed and relaxed and fell asleep. I started to dream.

_I am in a very pretty feel and I see flowers all around. I smile and start to run around then I see a figure by the lake. I race to the figure and then it turns around and I see my mom._

"_MOM!" I shout and run into her arms. I start to cry and she holds me and starts to say soothing words._

"_Oh my dear Lei…you are so beautiful. I love you so much," she whispers into my hair. I look up into her blue eyes. I smile._

"_I love you too mom. I love you so much. And I miss you," I said and hug her again._

"_Lei…oh…how I miss you too! But I am so proud of the person you are growing up to be. Lei you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," she says and I grin._

"_Even better than Emberstr," I say and she lets out a light laugh. I smile; her laugh is like a soft breeze._

"_Even more than him," she says and holds me out arms length away._

"_Mom, I have a question…why didn't you ever tell me about who I am," I asked and Joslin frowned._

"_I wanted you to have a normal life before and you were so happy and I didn't want you to feel like an outcast," she said and tears started to form in her eyes. My mom is a very emotional person._

"_I would have understood," I whispered and sighed. I guess she was right._

"_Yes and don't forget it," she smiled and I look up in shock._

"_DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND?" I asked shocked my voice squeaked._

"_Why yes, I am a physic witch," she said and then looked sad._

"_What's wrong?" I asked and she walked over to the grass and patted a seat for me._

"_Honey, when your 'Dad' and I went out for our anniversary we actually went to find Emberstr to tell him that you were going to stay in this world," she said and I gasped already coming to conclusions._

"_No! NO! It wasn't like that! Emberstr even agreed and then that is when a vampire assassin attacked. He killed George __**(Lei's 'Dads' name) **__first and Emberstr started to change but I forced him to leave. As my back was turned the assassin shot me. Emberstr held me as I died. I asked him to keep you protected from the Ahrimans. He may have slipped up a lot but you are much safer than you would have been if you stayed in the human world. I asked Emberstr to have you move with Mel for awhile before you were introduced to the supernatural world. After that I have been a ghost. I have watched you all the time. I saw everything that happened so I know a lot. But the sad thing is that it is now my time to go. I was allowed this dream to talk to you for the last time," she said and I started to cry. I had no idea what happened all I knew when my mom and 'dad' died was that a random person started to shoot them. I sighed after I was done crying._

"_So you are leaving now?" I asked and my mom shook her head._

"_When you wake up I will leave," she said and I sniffled._

"_Ok, I think that may be really soon. Mom…I am scared," I whispered in a voice that sounded like my old self._

"_Oh darling, I know…I know but remember, I may not be able to talk to you but I will always be watching you," she said and I smiled._

"_Thank you mom…I love you," I said and I felt myself waking up. _

"_MOM!" I shouted as she started to disappear._

"_Lei, be brave and know that I will always love you. If you ever need to hear me listen to your heart because that is where I will always be," she said and I woke up_.

I shot up and Niq looked startled.

"Are you ok?" he asked and looked around. I nodded my head and laid back down.

"Lei, Relic told me that you should…" "Hush and come and sleep with me…Relic can wait I am too tired to move," I said interrupting him. Niq looked conflicted. He finally chose to sleep next to me and I sighed. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around his warm body.

"Nite Niq," I whispered as I fell asleep into a no dream sleep.

"Good Night, Lei," I heard Niq whisper.

**OK! YAYYAYAYA! I am soooooooooo sorry but my mom left my computer running with no charger and it tooook FOREVER FOR IT TO CHARGE! But I did get a 94% on my GEOMETRY TEST! YAY! But a C on my Chem :/ ick! But here is chap 33! Now this chapter is TOTALLY different from what I had originally planned so yeah sorry if it sucks! But I think it went better than what I had before! Ok so thanks for all the support and PATENICE! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! and I will be posting Death's Forest super soon! So be on the look out! Thanks all! **

**-DaniStar-**


	35. Chapter 35

Dear fanfiction readers.

I am sorry to say that my computer has broken down and is completely depleted...i will not be updating for a LONG time...as you can already tell. I am very sorry. But I do have a few chapters up and ready to upload when my computer is fixed. I hope you all arent getting your pitch forks ready to kill me. I am very sorry! OH ps I cant upload a new story because my computer totally flipped out...i think that is why it died...oops. Any way I hope you continue to like my stories. Thanks and happy reading

ShadowsofaFlower ~*


	36. Chapter 34

I woke up next to Niq holding on to his body. He was sleeping with an arm over his eyes. I smiled and I heard Niq sigh.

"Can you sleep a little later?" he asked and I shook my head and rubbed my head against his chest.

"Come onnnn! Oh I need to pee…" I said and got up on the bed and began to jump on it.

"If you keep on jumping you are going to pee yourself," Niq said and rolled over on his stomach. I growled and jumped on his back.

"GET UP! IF YOU DON'T I WILL PEE ON YOU!" I shouted and Niq groaned but stayed on his stomach. I thought and then an idea came to me. Air is water evaporated. I began to think of little drips of water rolling down Niq's back. Then it happened. I watched at the first water drops hit Niq and then he shot up and glared at me and I made a large handful of water drop on his head.

"Hehehe," I said and Niq growled and lunged at me. He tackled me to the floor and began to tickle me. I began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Did you pee on me?" he growled at me and I tried to shake my head but I couldn't move.

"N-n-n-ooooo…j-j-jus-st wa-water from-m-m a-a-air-r-r-r," I stuttered and then Niq stopped his attack. We laid on the floor breathing hard.

"You are so crazy…just to let you know," Niq said and I snorted.

"It's a wild life…you got to be crazy to be sane," I said and then I remember my need to pee, "SHIT I GOTTA PEE!"

I ran to the bathroom and peed and I heard Niq shuffling around mumbling incoherent words. I sighed as I could feel my body relaxing as it woke up.

"Lei…Emberstr told me that there is going to war meeting and all the kings and queens will be there and the heirs too. So I also heard that only Vic is going to be there. Sean is in Australia," Niq said and I groaned.

"WHY THE HELL IS THE WORLD FUCKED UP!" I shouted and washed my hands as Niq laughed from the other side, "I can't even take a damn shower."

"The meeting will be about an hour and then the troops will leave," Niq said and opened the door. He handed me clothes. It was long work out pants that looked dressy and a large dark green sweater.

"Are you going to leave too?" I asked and Niq looked at me through the mirror.

"I have too. I am one of your father's leading war generals," Niq said and I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and Niq lifted me up on the counter.

"But you are also my…hmm what are you too me?" I asked and Niq smiled a little.

"We can figure that out after the war…when I come back a war time hero and have my lady cry and jump into my arms," Niq said and kissed me. I leaned into him and squeezed him closer.

"I will miss you," I whispered and Niq laughed.

"What no 'Please don't go'?" Niq asked and I shook my head.

"I figured that if we argued about that then it would end up with you winning and me being sad so I thought we could skip that part and head on into the long crazy slow most romantic kiss ever," I grinned and Niq rolled his eyes.

"We can't…We need to get dressed and then leave for the meeting and I need to pack," Niq said and helped me down off the counter. I pouted and Niq closed the door. "Get dressed."

"AHHH!" I shouted and began to get dressed. I grumbled the whole time saying random stuff. I finished and walked out and found Geo standing in my room.

"Hey Lei! Niq told me to take you to the meeting. It's going to be outside so I brought another jacket for you to wear," Geo said and I grabbed the coat and stomped down the stairs to where my father and the kings and queens were. I saw Vic standing next to Mr. Goldbrooks. I sneered and stood by my dad.

"Hey pup, you will be sitting next to me on my left side," Emberstr said and I merely nodded my head. I saw Gerardo holding a child with short dark brown hair he had Gerardo's eyes.

"Hey dad, who is that?" I asked nodding to the child. Emberstr looked over and smiled.

"That is Miko. Gerardo's and Malay's child, he is only three years old. That is their heir but they have to keep him hidden from the other supernaturals," Emberstr said and shifted my feet.

"Why?" I asked and gave Relic a small smile as she passed by with a guy with long black hair.

"Because he is very powerful for such a young supernatural. Also Malay is super worried about him and all. But don't worry the supernaturals know that he is alive. So no problem there," Emberstr said and squeezed my shoulder.

"Hmm…well I am very happy for both of them," I said and waved slightly at Gerardo and Miko grinned back at me. Then the sound of trumpets and drums sounded.

"Really…trumpets and drums?" I asked my dad and he shrugged.

"It was Gerteral's idea to stay old fashion," Albrotrose said with Dak behind him.

"Hello, there," Dak said and I waved.

"Well Gerteral is a stick in the mud," I muttered and an old guy with dark brown hair glared at me and Albrotrose began to laugh. "Lemme guess…that was Gerteral?"

"Yep," Dak said covering his smiled and Emberstr grabbed my arm and dragged me outside before I could punch Dak in the face.

"You will have plenty of time to kill Dak after the meeting," Emberstr whispered and I sighed. We walked to our chairs that were on a platform that was lifted above the ground so that we could see almost all the supernaturals.

"You may want to be quiet now. Malay put down a spell that made our voices louder so that the supernaturals could hear," Dak said behind me and I scrunched my face deciding whether or not to believe him. Opal and her heir sat down in the first seats then Mr. Goldbrooks and Vic. Then Emilia and Gerteral sat down then my father and I. Albrotrose and Dak sat next to us then Malay and Gerardo and lastly Relic and her heir. Gerteral stood up and walked up to the front of the platform.

"Welcome! All you supernaturals! We have been fighting with the Armenians for many many years! But they kidnapped Emberstr's daughter and that was going too far! We have declared war on the Armenians. Many of you have lost family friends and lovers to the Armenians! Now is the time we fight back! Emberstr will tell you more of the battle plan," Gerteral shouted and the supernatural's cheered. My dad walked up to the front of the platform. He gestured to all the supernaturals.

"Brother's, sister's, family! We are here to kill! And to end this crazy feud with the Armenians! The Angels and winged Shapeshifters will fly around looking for the Armenians base camp. When we find the camp we will send in the Werewolves, and Fae. The Fae will be riding on our backs. That way they will stay warm and not have to worry about the cold. Then the land Shapeshifters will be the second wave mixed with some Werewolves. Lastly we will have the Demons and Vampires to finish the job. Also the Angels and winged Shapeshifters you will be carrying either bows or spears of your choice! Now GO! Pack your bags and kiss your families goodbye! We leave in forty minutes!" Emberstr shouted and the crowd cheered all the way to the end of the crowd. I began to think. _Wait…Emberstr said that __**we**__ leave at dawn…is he going too? _

"Dad! Dad, dad dad! Hello?" I asked as we walked down the platform and into the castle. Emberstr was talking to Emilia and nodding his head.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT 'WE ARE LEAVING TOMORROW'?" I shouted and Emberstr sighed. He turned and looked at me. He had this I-am-the-dad-so-what-I-says-goes-so-no-bullshit-whining kind of look.

"Remember something? I am an Original…so I can't die if someone tried to kill me. I can live forever. If I want to die I would," Emberstr said to me talking like I was a three year old. I growled and glared at him and walked (well more stalked) away.

"LEI! I have some food if you want it?" Relic shouted and ran over with a plate of fruit and veggies.

"Yeah," I snarled and grabbed a carrot and began to chomp away on it while Relic inched away slowly. Then someone tapped my shoulder.

"WHAT!" I shouted and almost bit the person's hand off.

"Okayy…well someone is a little bit cranky," Geo said and held up his hands in the I-mean-no-harm way. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Oh I'm sorry Geo…It's all this going away and war stuff that is just getting to my head," I said and Geo nodded.

"Yeah I understand. Luke is leaving too. Dave is begging Luke to take him too," Geo said and a conflicted look crossed his face.

"What's up?" I asked and threw my carrot in the garbage. Geo began walking outside and I followed.

"Well, I want to go too but I am too young to leave. I am just 18 and the supernatural army only allows 21 or older to join and Dave is barely 20. While Luke is 25, I just hate knowing that Luke and maybe Dave might die. I just want to do something!" Geo shouted and punched the wall.

"Hey, hey…calm down…trust me I know just how you feel. Even thought my dad can't die it doesn't mean that the other people can't. I just hate knowing that this whole war started because of me. I sometimes wish I wasn't born," I admitted and Geo gripped my shoulder.

"Damn Lei…promise me you will never think like that again. Please don't. If you weren't alive this whole mess would have happened sooner or later," Geo said and rubbed my shoulder and I leaned in to him and nudged him.

"Ok Geo…but I need to go back and say my goodbyes. And you should too," I said and we ran back to the hallway and I saw Luke surrounded by his family with Dave standing off to the side looking sad and mad at the same time. I saw Niq by the door talking to Tash. I walked over and listened to their conversation.

"Please Niq! Stay here! I could hide you and we could…" Tash said and Niq cut her off.

"No…I am leaving for Lei, I will not stay here for you. Tash what we had was two years ago, please let go," Niq said and I frowned and then I began to walk up to them putting a fake smile on my face.

"Hey…I just came by to say my byes," I said smiling and Tash looked worried and then she mumbled something and walked away. Niq watched her go and turned to look at me.

"So…I am going to leave in ten minutes," Niq said and I frowned.

"Don't make me sadder than I am already," I mumbled and hugged him. He hugged me back and rested his chin on my head.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered and I felt a tug on my heart.

"I am going to miss you more," I whispered back and Niq squeezed me.

"Promise me you won't try to fight in the battle and you will stay here in the castle," Niq said and I sighed and shook my head.

"Please Lei, I need to know I can fight at ease knowing you are safe," Niq said and I grumbled and finally nodded my head.

"Promise me you won't die," I whispered back and Niq grinned and I felt his chest swell.

"I will do my best," he said and let me go "Now go and say your goodbyes and I will see you sometime in the future."

I turned around and walked over to Luke and hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered a good luck. I punched Dave in the arm and told him to cheer up and maybe next year he could fight in the next big war. Dave chuckled and hugged me and ruffled my hair. I ran back to Niq and flew into his arms and kissed him hard and long. I wanted to imprint his lips on my own. Niq stopped and pulled me away from him and hugged me one last time. He then walked out of the castle with Luke behind him. Niq turned around one last time and waved goodbye as the castle door closed. I felt a tear running down my cheek.

_Please be careful,_ I thought and wrung my hands together. I looked back and saw Geo looking sad too.

_I can't stay here and do nothing…once the sun goes down I will leave and follow them, _I thought and looked at the door with determination.

**HOLY SHIZZ BALLS! FINALLY THIS IS DONE! Now I just need to figure out how to write a battle scene…if ANYBODY HAS ANY IDEAS THEY WILL BE WELCOME WITH OPEN ARMS! I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF HELP FOR THE BATTLE SCENE! EEPP! Oh and I am SORRY! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING FOR BEING SO DEDICATED AND ALL THAT SMUZZ! SO here is all that you have been waiting for and it took forever and three different starts of the chapter to finally get this done! I NEED TO GET THIS STORY OVER BECAUSE THE SEQUEL IS slipping from my mind! So advice would be lovely! Sooo please reivewww! MUCHHHHHHHH LOVEEEE 33333333 :D**

**-KB-**


	37. Chapter 37

I watched as the sun set. I waited a few more minutes until I was sure the sun was gone. I pulled on my black sweatshirt and dark jeans. I was in my room and looked around for anything. I had my bag packed with water, beef jerky, and nonperishable food. I groaned at the thought of the other food. I tied m hair back so that my white stripe was hidden because sometimes it seemed to glow at the most random times. I opened my door and winced as the door squeaked. I growled and closed the door trying to keep it from squeaking. I quickly ran down the hall and down the stairs. I looked around trying to see if anybody was around. I was about to open the door when a hand snuck to my face and I almost screamed but I recognized the scent.

"Geo! Damn you…you scared the shit out of me," I hissed at him as I turned around to face him. He had this silly grin on his face and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ha-ha…yeah but what are you doing out here? Don't tell me you are going to the battle." Geo said sternly with a fixed face. I sighed and pushed my forehead.

"Yes asshole, I am. And don't think that I don't know that you want to too," I said and Geo looked shocked and blushed.

"Hey I have known you for the better part of my life. I know what you want to do," I said and looked at the darkened sky.

"Lei, I'm sorry but you are not going," Geo said and I slow turned and stared at him.

"What did you say?" I asked my voice dangerously low. Geo stared me straight in the eye making me flinch.

"You are not going and hurting yourself. Even if I can't go but that means you are safe then let it be," he said and took a deep breathe. My eyes went wide and I quickly did something I would regret later. I shifted and punched Geo with my paw and knocked him out.

"Shit," I whispered and picked him up with my teeth gently.

"Hey STRIPE! Where the hell do you think you are going?" Dave asked as he walked up to me in dark clothes and two backpacks. I rolled my eyes and began walking outside.

"I guess that answer's my question," he mumbled and followed me picking up my discarded backpack and followed me outside.

We walked silently through the forest. I did my best not to jostle Geo around while he 'slept'. The forest was pretty quiet except for the random bird chirps and whispers of moving animals.

"How's Geo doing?" Dave asked breaking the thin silence. I grunted and rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"You know you hit him pretty hard…he looks like he has a bruise," Dave said scrunching his face trying to look closely at Geo.

I quickly place Geo down and changed back to my human form. I checked Geo and then I was suddenly on my back with Geo on top of me holding my arms down. His eyes were feverishly green and had an angry look. I meekly grinned.

"Uh…hey?" I tried saying but Geo growled. Literally growled at me. I saw him fighting the urge to beat the living shit out of me. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Give me _one fucking good reason _for me not to kill you," he hissed and I looked to Dave for help but Dave just shrugged and whistled.

"Oh hey look a bird…" he said and walked off into the bushes.

_Bastard…_I thought and looked at Geo again.

"I am too cute to kill?" I asked trying to make a joke. Geo roared in my face and I shrank back into the ground.

"STOP TRYING TO BE FUCKING INNOCENT! DAMN LEI! I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU! YOU ARE JUST RUNNING INTO DANGER AND TRYING TO PROTECT EVERYONE BUT YOU! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN! STOP TRYING TO BE THE HERO…I can't lose you Lei…I can't," Geo whispered and sat back on his toes. I slowly sat up and grabbed his hand.

"Geo…you can't kill me because we have to kill those other people who made this all happen…Please forgive me?" I asked and Geo looked up at me his dark brown eyes were back once again. He smiled and nodded.

"WHEW! Now I can come back without getting blood on my shirt!" Dave shouted and came back with a giant stick.

"What's the stick for?" I asked and Dave smirked and waved it in my face.

"It's a fetching stick! I would think a dog like you would know…" Dave grinned and I felt a ball of anger going up my stomach.

"Come on Lei…he is an ass…let the Armenians kick his ass," Geo said and I took a deep breath and turned around from Dave. Dave thinking he was totally safe walked a step behind me and I spun around and punched him in the face. His head flew back and his whole body flew back to a tree and he landed down with a thud. Geo looked slightly shocked.

"Uh…when did you get stronger," Geo asked and I looked at him, I knew my eyes were bright purple.

"I have always been strong," I said and began walking. As I walked I shifted to my wolf form. I heard Geo shift and I think he picked up Dave and ran to catch up to me. I focused on the way in front of me. Nothing was going to keep me from protecting those who I love.

It has been five hours since we left the palace. The sun was just coming up and I was getting slightly tired. Dave was awake and in his dark red tiger form. He trailed in the back because he was still afraid of me. Geo was in the trees jumping from limb to limb. He didn't want to say he was keeping an eye out in the front. I sighed and shook my fur out. The area was covered in two feet of snow. My feet were cold and I wanted to us my magic to heat my feet but I would lose more energy that way.

"There is a river a mile ahead…I think the war camp is about ten miles from that," Geo growled and jumped down from the trees. He landed with a soft thud. I whined and began to run. I heard Geo's and Dave's roars of surprised. I ran straight to the river and stopped. The river was at a hill and the area below is a meadow. Or would be in the spring, I quickly change back to my human form and stare at the two camps that are not even twenty miles apart. I felt a cold icy hand clenched my heart. I heard Geo and Dave run up behind me and change back to their human forms.

"Damn…this is serious," Dave said and I spun around and looked at him.

"What! Why?" I asked and he pointed at the camps.

"You can see that only one third of our forces are at the camp. The other two thirds are in the trees surrounding the Armenian's camp. But the only thing is that there is no Armenians in the camp they are all spell brought," Dave said and I gasped.

"So this is going to be an ambush on an ambush!" I shouted and Geo grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"What can we do?" Geo asked and Dave shook his head.

"Well we would have to kill all the Armenians that are on the ambush side and maybe if we could we could kill the witch or warlock that is causing the illusions," Dave said and I looked to the battle field and nodded my head.

"We will do it," I said and glared at the rising sun.

**Yay! I'm putting off writing the battle scene again! Hahahah! Woooo! But here is the chapter...I don't have really anything else to say but hope you like it and it would make my day if you review! Okayy ta-ta for now…if I can write that damn battle scene! GRARRRRR! -_-' **

**Oooo mannn! But thanks and thanks and thanks! Happyyyyyyy newwss! I love cookies! :D ok NOW I RECEIVED SOME AMAZING REVIEWS LAST TIME AND THEY REALLY MADE ME HAPPY AND I FORCED MY SELF TO WRITE THIS FOR THOSE FEW PEOPLE! THANK YOU FOR THE REIVEWS AND THE ADVICE FOR THE BATTLE SCENE! I WILL DO MY BEST AND I am apologizing for the future for what is going to happen…ok thanks! TAH!**


	38. Chapter 38

Geo was ahead of us walking around the trees. Dave was keeping low to the ground and glancing around every few seconds. I…well I just walked around not caring if anybody saw me. I had hate in my heart and blood in my mind. I heard the Armenian's breathing heavily and I stopped myself from tearing their heads off and bathing in their blood. _Ew…_I shook my head and focused on the plan Geo thought of.

"_Okay…we will be in a group and purposely parade around drawing them to us. Then Lei you will draw a fog shield around us. Then if the wizard or witch with them will take down the shield we can attack the group and kill the witch or wizard. But I will sniff them out first. Stay close and walk slowly," Geo said and we shifted and began walking._

Geo was still sniffing. I could tell he was getting frustrated because his tail kept on lashing from side to side. Then he stopped and looked up. I followed to what he was looking at. Above us were Armenian's on large ugly birds.

"Condluars, they are these ugly ass birds that have razor sharp teeth and wicked eye sight. The most dangerous thing is their sense of smell and their talons. Like snakes they have venom sacs in their skin and if you get scratched by their talons you will be paralyzed," Dave said and I had the wind blow our scent to the ground so we would not be scented. With that I could smell the Condluars. They smelled like rotten eggs and moldy cheese. I tried not to gag. Dave buried his nose in the snow. Geo just stayed their frozen looking at the birds. I nudged him with my nose and we continued walking. Then I smelled something familiar. Magic. I turned left and walked near the Armenians. I became so close that I could see and smell them. They were all dressed for war. Some of them were holding a tent above them. Then they stopped.

"She is here," a soft voice came from inside the tent. The Armenians put the tent down and out came a girl dressed in all white with pale red hair and white eyes.

"Arge you shurge?" an Armenian asked. I guessed he was the leader because he had tusks coming out of his mouth. That was what was making his speak funny.

"Yes you blasted imbecile of a fool. The Lady gave me her scent and she is close," the girl said. I felt a growing hate for her. I had no reason to but something inside me burned with fury.

"Yourge sisterge is right?" the leader asked and the girl looked at him and then he fell as if someone slapped him.

"Of course you bumbling birdbrain!" she shouted and I changed to my human form. I began walking towards them. Geo and Dave didn't try to stop me. They were in shock of what I was doing.

"Hey pretty princess, you final arrived," she said and turned her white eyes on me. I sneered and let out a chortle.

"Well I hate to say it but I am going to kill you…No I don't hate to say it I am loving the sound of it. You skimpy, shriveled up shrimp!" I shouted. The Armenians didn't move but I saw one hiding a laugh. But a soft sound escaped his mangled lips.

"YOU! Did you just laugh at her pitiful attempt at insulting me?" she shouted as a wave of Armenians moved to show the accused Armenian. He tried to shake his head but he could not move a muscle. She walked up to him and suddenly his head was disconnected from his body. All the Armenians gasped and some even glared at the girl.

"Anyone else want to laugh. Go right ahead and we may just see a few more heads rolling," she said and all of the Armenians shook their heads. I sighed and looked at my nails as she continued yelling at the Armenians.

"Okay, pipsqueak if you wanna fight lets fight but if you wanna yell at these poor creatures then continue. Because I can just kill you now but I want to fight fair," I said and she turned around and looked at me.

"Oh…fight fair do yah? How about when my mother was protecting my sister and I? Did you fight fair then? Or when my dad was helping you all out did you fight fair? No you killed them by stabbing them in the back! THEY TRUSTED YOU!" she shouted and then a frenzy of things began to happen. Knives and other sharp objects flew out of the tent and pointed straight at me. I gazed at them uninterested.

"Um…aren't you a bit too young to be playing with knives. You could get hurt," I said in a mock baby voice. She let out a wild scream.

"The only one who is going to get hurt is you," she yelled and all the knives began shooting at me. I quickly stomped on the ground and a large ground cave formed around me. I opened a little hole and smirked at her.

"Umm…I see a little mud in your hair," I said and called the rain to me. I picked up some mud and began forming balls. I had the wind keep them in the air and then they all shot at her. She screamed and tried to dodge them but she was then covered in mud. I smirked and blew at her. A freezing wind from the north surrounded her and froze the mud. She tried moving but the mud was too hard. I walked up to her and grabbed a little electricity from the air. I balanced the sparks on my fingers.

"Now, tell me what is your name," I asked and her eyes widened. She couldn't speak so I wiped the hardened mud off her mouth.

"Lisilie," she said and stared at the lightening with great fear.

"Now Lis…who is your sister and what is going on here. Who is the witch or wizard keeping the images in the fake camp?" I asked and she closed her mouth. I brought the lightening closer.

"STOP! My sister is Albia; she started this war because she wanted someone. But you have him. She wants you dead. The wizard is Albrt. He is in the north. He is surrounded by the Condluars," Lisilie said and then fainted. I washed the mud off her and gave her to the Armenians.

"Get far away from here. Take her to the palace north of here holding a white flag. Take this ball of water. I will send word of your arrival by wind. Hurry they will be waiting for you," I said and the leader looked at in shock. He silently had one of the other Armenians take the girl.

"You saved ourge lives. She was going to kill us. We owe you ourge lives. My clan and I will be forever in yourge service. Ask for my name and we will be therge," the leader said. I blushed slightly and nodded my head.

"What is your name, Armenian?" I asked and some Armenians scowled.

"Please do not call us Armenian, We are the Undlgr clan. We are a great clan of warriors and tamers. My name is Uglard," Uglard said and I nodded respectfully.

"Well then welcome Undlgr clan. You can live your life now peacefully." I said and they all looked happy.

"You Bright Lady have given us a great kindness," Uglard said and they all walked away.

"I will call my other clans men to leave with us. That should leave the other Armenians down to half their warriors. Fight bravely, Bright Lady," Uglard said and they all left. Then what seemed like hours Dave and Geo finally came out of the bushes.

"Did you just gain one the Armenians forces?" Dave asked and I scowled at him.

"They are called the Undlgr clan not the Armenians. Be nice," I said and began walking to the north. Geo followed me silently but I could tell he was brainstorming. Dave just stared at me in shock. I tipped a tree so that snow would land on Dave. He screamed and I heard a cawing sound.

"Condluars," I whispered. Dave shifted and so did Geo. For some reason I felt full of energy. I took off running with Geo and Dave loping beside me. We arrived to the nest.

All around were ten Condluars. They were all scary looking. In the middle was a crystal ball with a man. He had his hands on the ball. I took some wind with my scent and sent the wind past the Condluars and to the east. I took Dave's scent and sent that to the west. I took Geo's scent and sent that farther north.

In three groups the Condluars flew away leaving one Condluar watching the area. Dave and Geo took off running and attacked the bird. I slowly followed looking at the wizard who called on the shadows to make the mirages. He had dark black hair, pale skin, sunken eyes and black eyes.

"Ah ah ahhh, young princess. If you come any closer the other Condluars will find out. They will come back faster than you can say 'Global warming' and they will kill you and your cats. First they will tear out your eyes and let you run around. You won't know where you are going. They will play with you…like cat and mouse. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" the man shouted and began to laugh like a maniac. I grinned at him.

"Well that is not as bad as what I am going to do to you. First I am going to cut you with a long sharp whip. Each time you scream I will stuff thorns down your throat. And watch you cough up blood. After that I will attach metal rings to the last real rib and hang you ten inches off the ground. After that I will have you stand in freezing water with electric eels swimming around and if you move then you will be bitten. Oh and then I will slice one ligament off. Every time you scream I will cut off one more. Then I will cut off another and another until you are left with no toes, fingers, and your ears are gone. Then I will slowly sew your lips shut and then pull your lower jaw away from your head, dislocating in. Then I will leave you there in a dark dungeon barely alive. Once you regain consciousness I will start to stab you for every supernatural you killed with your illusions," I hissed and I saw sweat trailing down his face. While I was saying all that I had a close tree take one of its roots and spear it through his stomach.

"Or I could just kill you now and save me the trouble of getting your deploring blood on my clothes. Be glad I am being merciful," I growled and he died. Geo and Dave already finished the Condluar. They were in their human form and stared at me.

"Um remind me to never piss you off again," Dave said and gulped. I grinned and looked around.

"We better leave. I think the real battle is going to start soon," I said and ran off to the south.

As we were running we encountered a few Armenian groups. They all seem confused. I swiftly killed them all. Then we came to a group of supernaturals.

"Princess Lei! What are you doing here?" the captain of the group asked.

"Sabotage, ambush on ambush. I killed wizard. Fake Armenians in camp. Retreat to main camp now," I said and a bird shifter took off and I heard screeches of other supernaturals going back to the main camp.

"Well would you like to head back?" the captain asked and I ran off with the group following me. We raced through the fake Armenian camp. Slowly the supernaturals formed all around the main camp. Then with loud bellows the rest of the Armenians ran out of the forest. The Condluars swooped down from the sky. The battle had begun.

I shifted into my wolf form and charged at the first Armenian that arrived. I looked back at the captain.

"I think you have your answer," I said and let out a long howl. Soon other werewolves joined in the howling. I began to bite and claw where ever I could. I tried not to hurt other supernaturals. The demons were okay. Their skin had turned a red scaly color and I could see little horns peeping out of their heads. The shifters were all in their animal form. Large eagles and other large birds started to attack the Condluars. I heard the shrieks of anger and bloodlust. I roared and then my magic seeped into the ground and roots of the trees started to trip Armenians.

"Lei! Watch out!" someone shouted and I turned around quickly but all I could see was a large spear heading my way. Then a large panther jumped in front of me.

"GEO! NO!" I shouted and I looked at the Armenian who threw the spear. I howled and the wind started to cut him. He had large incisions all over his body and with one last howl his head was dismembered from his body. I looked down at Geo. The spear went through his right shoulder and poked out the other end. Immediately two strong Fey creatures arrived. They took Geo and place him on a gurney. How they got there I had no clue. One of the Fey turned to me and bowed.

"Do not worry princess. This one will be okay. He will be in pain but he will survive," the fey said and then like magic they disappeared. I looked around and saw the Armenians falling but still fighting. Somehow there were still more. I began to fight again. I had some scratches but nothing to painful. The snow was melting because of the heat of the blood. I tried to find some vampires but whenever I thought I found one, an Armenian dropped down dead. I saw several of our bird shifters falling to the ground because of the Condluars. I sent freezing wind to the larger birds and some of their wings started to form ice. They started to slow down and soon our forces were able to defeat some of the Condluars.

"ARRGHHHHHH!" and I quickly turned around and stepped out of the way of a very large troll. He had blue skin and distorted face. I leaped up and bit down on his shoulder. He yelled out and grabbed my left front leg. He pulled and pulled my leg out of its socket. I winced but bit down harder. I felt his disgusting blood well up in my mouth. He started to choke and slowly he fell backwards. I let go and pushed off him. I landed on my left front leg and almost cried out from the pain. Dave ran up to me and sniffed my leg.

"It's dislocated. You have to leave now to get it fixed," Dave said and turned back around to fight off more Armenians.

"Shit," I whispered. I looked around and then my eyes focused on a large brown wolf.

"Niq…" I said and he was fighting bravely taking on almost every single Armenian. He was surrounded and then one Armenian charged him and Niq rose on his hind legs and ripped the Armenian's head off. But another Armenian jumped on Niq's back and started to stab him. Niq bucked trying to get him off. More Armenians circled around him. I thrashed around trying to get to Niq. I was cut and pushed around. I couldn't see Niq in the pile of Armenians. Heard howling of pain and anger but then after a too long silence the Armenians got up and started to fight other Supernaturals. Niq was on the ground. Not moving, not breathing. I felt a deep cold dread flow into me. I ran over to him. I had shifted to my human form. Niq as he lay there dying he had shifted back too. I picked up his head and placed him in my lap. I began to cry. Large tears ran down my face and onto his dirty clothes.

"Lei…is…this you?" he asked so softly that I had to have my face right on top of his.

"Yes…yes this is me," I whispered back and he tried to lift up his hand but he didn't have the energy. I grabbed his hand and he faintly squeezed it.

"Don't worry. Healers will be here any moment," I said crying and Niq grimaced.

"No…they won't…they know I'm dying," he said and I shook my head. I lowered my head and began to cry harder.

"No…no you are not." I said and Niq coughed up blood.

"I am sorry Lei…I couldn't protect you," he said and I shook my head again. "I will always love you…do not forget that. I love you."

"I love you too Niq. More than anything," I whispered and Niq sighed. He smiled and looked at me one last time. Then like watching a flashlight go off I could see the light of his life give out. I began to weep and shudder. I slowly stand up placing Niq down and screamed at the air.

"," I shouted and I felt burst after burst of power leave my body. The Armenian's close to me disintegrated and others farther away flew back and broke their necks. Almost all the Armenians died. I fell to my knees and kept on screaming.

"RETREAT!" someone shouted and all the Armenians left. They all looked scared. Like frightened animals you could see the white of their eyes.

"WE WON!" a supernatural shouted and a loud joyous cheer rose up. I stayed still as everyone was cheering tears rolling down my face. Someone looked at me and nudged another person. Soon everyone stared at me.

"Excuse me! Let me through," Dave shouted and made his way to the outer edge of the circle around me. "Lei…are you."

Someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. My mind was blank. I stared at the ground. Nothing was right anymore. My heart was a black hole sucking everything and anything of mine into it. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, and I couldn't feel. I can hear everyone whispering and someone moved close. Too close. My instincts told me to move and I did. I growled and came face to face with Dave. I could see but barely. Everything was blurry. Dave put his hands up slowly. Then someone tried to move closer to get Niq. I growled and threw a ball of air at the person and they flew back with a humpf.

"Leilira stop," a strong voice said and I whipped around and faced my dad.

"Leave us," he commanded and everyone scattered. Some started to pick up and clean the area.

"Leilira, calm down. Do not fall into the dark. Stay with us. He would want you to be happy," Emberstr said and slowly grabbed my arm. I then fell forward to him and began to cry all over again. He silently held me and ran his hand over my hair.

"I am sorry," he said and I shook my head and cried harder.

"He-he-he is g-g-goonnnee…" I whined and Emberstr nodded sadly.

"We will take him back home and give him an honorable burial," my dad said softly and I began to cry again. My tears were stopping and all I could do was dry heave. I looked behind me and saw people placing Niq's body on a gurney and placing a white blanket over him. Emberstr helped walk back to the castle. I would stumble but I was able to walk straight. Dave walked closely. Whenever I got tired he would carry me and I would sleep. I would dream of darkness and screams. Then blood. I would wake up shaking and crying. After a few hours we came to the gates of the castle. In the corner of the fence line I could see the Undlgr clan keeping a camp there. The leader followed us and kept his eyes on me.

"Welcome back brave warriors," Gerteral shouted and a few warriors cheered but everyone was silent with sadness. We all walked past Gerteral and Gerteral tried to grab my dad but my dad growled and pulled away.

"Gerteral, I can tell you are not happy to see us. I will talk with you later," Emberstr said and I saw real fear in Gerteral's eyes. I sniffed and continued walking. I saw Relic, Malay, Tash and Emilia standing waiting for us. I looked at Tash and she was looking around for someone. She grabbed someone by the arm.

"Where is Niq?" she asked and the guy shook his head and said something softly. She gasped and covered her mouth. She shook her head and tears began to fall.

"No…" she whispered. I walked up to her and stared her straight in the eye.

"Yes. I held him while he died. He said he loves me," I said spitefully. Her eyes widened and she began to weep. She slowly fell to the floor. Relic started to go over to her but Malay held her back.

"She…him…away…Lei…hated…don't…" Malay said and Relic glared at Tash. I sighed and continued walking. With every step my heart began to harden.

I walked up to my room and sat down. Someone knocked on the door and in walked Relic.

"Hey…umm…Geo is awake and wants to see you," she said and I nodded. We walked to Geo's room. His room was slightly like mine but dark green and brown. He was lying on his bed his arm secured to his chest. He didn't have a shirt on and he was sleeping. He had wrapping all over his right side.

"Well he was awake before," she said "I will leave you." And then she left. I stood there and stared at him. He was hurt because of me. He took a spear for me. I hurt him.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come over here?" he asked softly. I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes. I walked over to his bed.

"I am not going to bite you can lie down next to me," Geo said and patted the area on his left side. I climbed up on the bed and took off my jacket and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me up on his chest.

"So how long are you gonna be in a cast," I asked softly and Geo shrugged.

"Relic said for about two weeks, but I am going to have this awesome scar," he said and laughed but stopped and coughed.

"With the way you are acting it is going to be more like five months," I said and he scoffed and rubbed my arm.

"I heard what happened to…" he started but I stiffened and he stopped. "I am really sorry Lei."

"It hurts Geo…it hurts really bad. Have you ever been in love and lost someone, how long does it last?" I asked.

"I know…yes I have been and still am in love…it hurts no matter what. But what makes it hurt less is that I see her happy," Geo said and I nodded.

"He is happy isn't he," I said and Geo rubbed my arm.

"Yeah…yeah he is," Geo said and I then fell asleep.

I woke up to bright sunshine in my eyes. I was still in Geo's bedroom and he was still sleeping and his dark hair was in his face and I slowly brushed it aside.

"Lei…is Geo awake?" someone asked and I looked over. It was Relic. She was in her pajamas.

"No he is sleeping," I said and she nodded. She opened a bottle and handed it to me.

"Take this it will numb the pain for a while," she said and I drank the concoction and I felt its effects happening. "The funeral for him is today. So I thought you might what that. When Geo wakes up help him dress. He might not want the help but he needs it."

"Haha, I will help him," I said and smiled a little bit. Relic grinned really big and left us. I slowly got out of Geo's bed and walked to his bathroom. After I was finished with my bathroom needs I found Geo awake and trying to stand up. I quickly ran over to him and helped him up. I had my hands on his chest carefully avoiding the bandaged area. He looked down at me and I stared up at him.

"You need to get dressed," I said and Geo nodded and he bent his head and rested his chin on my head.

"Can I rest for a minute," Geo asked and I scowled and pushed him back. He faked pain and shook his head. I opened his closet and pulled out a short sleeved shirt, a jacket, and black dress pants. I walked back out and found Geo lying down again. I sighed and placed the clothes next to him. I started to tickle him and he began to cuss. I grinned and he glared at me. I stopped and help up his shirt. He sat up and I helped him put on his shirt. He had a few choice words but he finally got the shirt on.

"You know I have a button up shirt," Geo said after the shirt was on. I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"Here just one arm through and I will have just button up the jacket up," I said and he gaffed. I picked up his pants I saw his face go red and I grinned. It was grim and forced but I silently helped him in his pants. After he was dressed Relic came in and smiled at us.

"Okay, now Lei I have a dress for you and a hat, Oh and a jacket, get dressed while I talk with Geo here," she said and pushed me in the bathroom. I paused and looked around. I saw Geo had almost all of his favorite cologne and other junk. I grinned and quickly got dressed. I pulled on the short cashmere dress and the little half jacket. I brushed my hair out and took the hat and placed it slanted on my head. I washed my face and looked up at my image in the mirror. I looked tired and empty. I shook my head and walked out the door and saw Geo standing next to a chair looking out the window. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked down at me and I smiled.

"You ready," he asked and I shook my head. He grimaced but I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," I said and we walked out. I saw everyone dressed in black. No one had a single other color on. We came up to the Kings and Queens. Miko was holding his parents hands. He was dressed in all black too. I looked around and found my dad. He was dressed professionally and I nodded in his direction.

"Princess, you need to follow me, we have your seat," a person said and I turned and found a servant dressed in all black.

"Geo…" I said and Geo looked pained. I tightened my grip on his hand.

"I will not leave unless I am allowed to sit next to Geo," I said. The servant paled but nodded and left. We followed and we had seats right in the front. I sat down and Geo sat next to me. He still had my hand. My dad sat next to me. Then an hour later and everybody seated the ceremony began. I didn't listen at all. I just focused on the grass. Then I heard a name that made my heart clench.

"Niqoulis was great werewolf. He was brave. We will all miss him. This ceremony has to be short, but Niqoulis will live in our hearts forever. Now Emberstr will say a few words," the person said and my dad stood up and walked to the front.

"Niq was the greatest werewolf I could ever have work for me. I will miss him terribly. I know a lot of others will miss him. Trust in me that I know he is with the Creator. He is watching all of us and wishing he was with us. We thank you for your time. You all may leave and have time to mourn the family, friends you have lost," Emberstr said and I stood up and left before anyone else could say anything. Geo followed me silently. We walked inside and I stared out the backyard. Geo stood behind me and we watched the sun set.

"I'm sorry," I said and Geo placed his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and let the tears roll down my face silently.

**FINALLY! I am sooooooooo sorry! So please review and don't kill me. I loved Niq but he had to go for this to go on. Thank you and R&R! **

**-KB-**


	39. Chapter 39 LAST CHAPTER!

**Hey everyone! I am sorry to say but this is the last chapter of Crazy! Wild! Vampires? The Sequel Insane! Fierce! School? (Thinking about changing the name later on) will probably have a chapter up AFTER Death's forest is over. Death's forest will NOT have a sequel. Sorry but Death's forest is actually the story that kind of leads up to Insane! Fierce! School? You will see why in later chapters of Death's forest. Furthermore the story Life Unknown has been postponed. I will not take it down but I will update the summary. Sorry to everyone about Niq. Oh and to others Lei is a werewolf if she and Geo were to have a child the child would either be a witch(wizard)/shapeshifter or a werewolf/shifter. The werewolf/shifter would have the form of a wolf and any other animal it chooses. AGAIN I AM SUPER SORRY FOR KILLING NIQ! PLEASE STOP THE DEATH REVIEWS…they kind of scare me… -_-"**

It has been two weeks since…he was buried. I could barely eat and I stayed in my room. Relic's potion wore off two hours after the funeral. I began to cry hysterically. Geo held me and kept me company. He tried to help me eat. I did eat but only when he was around to coax me. I would throw up after he left. Geo soon realized this and spent every moment with me. I felt horrible because he had to rest and to heal. I did really try to not puke. But my body was broken, mentally.

"Geo, you can leave," I said as I stood up from my bed. I was in sweat pants and a black tank top. Geo quickly shot up out of the chair he was sitting in and gave me a look.

"You didn't finish your food," he said and I looked at the barely eaten food. I grimaced.

"I am not hungry…I don't want to keep you by me all the time," I said and Geo sighed. He grabbed my hand with his good arm.

"Lei…I would rather spend my time helping you heal than having this arm perfectly fine while you puke away your life," Geo said and I gave him a small smile.

"You are stupid," I said and Geo laughed.

"Hey but I am your best friend too," he said and we began our routine walk around the palace. Aunt Mel wanted me to go home with her but Emberstr wanted to keep me under his eyesight. Aunt Mel left with Leim, Kat, Tash and Genti. Genti was going to say with Aunt Mel. They formed some kind of mother daughter bond awhile back. We just walked around and kept silent.

"LEI-DOLL!" said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Dak.

"Hey Dak," I said and grinned. Geo sighed and Dak hit Geo in the back. Geo winced and Dak just laughed. Nothing could make this demon sad or serious.

"Oh sorry there chap," Dak said and Geo grumbled but nodded. Dak turned to me and rubbed his head.

"Okay doll-face, Niq is gone. Right?" he asked and I nodded. I felt painful tears well up in my eyes. Geo watched Dak carefully and I could tell he would hurt Dak if I began to cry. I took a deep breath and blocked my emotions in a metal box in my mind.

"Well, he would not want you to be moping around and starving. Yes-yes, you are super sad and hurt but Niq would be furious and hurt by what you are doing. You need to move on. Okay that sounded bad. I mean you need to stop crying and cheer up. Do not taint Niq's hard work by trying to kill yourself. YOU need to start to eat and exercise. Be healthy again. Keep Niq's memory in your heart and never forget him. Trust me you won't. You do not need to act like it is the end of the world. Now doll…Niq gave me this letter to give to you if he…well you just need to read it," Dak said and handed me this thick parchment. I slowly grabbed the paper. It felt old but new. I took a deep breath and I could faintly smell Niq and I almost cried. Dak smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Be good little bird," Dak said and walked away. I watched him go.

"Dak…do you want to eat dinner with Geo and I?" I asked and Dak turned around and grinned with a slight smirk.

"I would be honored," he said and then he disappeared.

"That guy is such an asshole," Geo said and rubbed his arm and I snorted. Geo looked surprised but returned to his normal face.

"I am going to read this," I said out loud. Geo nodded and lead me to a random chair and couch by a large window. Geo sat down in the chair and I sat sideways on the couch. I opened to paper and I took another deep breath. Geo stared at me. I looked up at him and he smiled. I nodded and looked at the paper. Niq had bad handwriting and I was having a difficult time reading it. Soon I was able to get through it all.

Dearest Lei,

First, I must be gone. Dead, lost in the death, or captured. Either way I hope you get this as soon as Dak can remember. Hopefully you got this a few days after it all happened. But knowing Dak it may be a week or two. Well where to start. Lei…I do truly love you. You are like this tiny sun that makes me so happy. I have never met someone so happy, nice, and wonderful. You put others first all the time. It makes me feel so selfish. I tried to be a better person for you. As I am writing this you are now sleeping in your room. You look so peaceful and beautiful. Wow I must sound like a creep. Haha. Do not become depressed because I am not there. Yes we love each other but there are more people out there for you to love. Do not hurt yourself. You have a bigger destiny than I do. I do not believe that I am just luggage for you. I will help you climb higher and higher to reach your goal. You are a wonderful person that deserves to live. I have lived a long life. I have had many good times. Most of the best times were with you. Trust me my darling Lei; I am in a better place if I am dead. Yes dead. Such a small word can bring so much pain. I do not wish for you to have pain but remember me as I was before. I love you so much and I will forever love you. I may be gone but I will ALWAYS be with you. Look to the future but remember your past. I will be happy. You need to be happy. I love you. Be good.

Love Niq.

I felt tears running down my face as I read it for the fifth time. I put it down and looked outside. I looked at the sky and saw a cloud. It looked suspiciously like a wolf. I could have sworn that it winked at me. Then it was gone. I smiled and looked over at Geo. He was sleeping. His head tilted away from me, his arm close and his good hand was a glass of water. I looked in front of him and saw his medicine. I didn't want to wake him so I began to read the letter again. Every word was burned in my head. I did not want them to go away. He loves me. And I love him. It may change in the future but right now I love him and I will remember him. I soon began to doze off. I fell asleep but I was whisked away to a beautiful castle in the desert or beach.

"_WHAT THE HELL!" a shrilly voice called out. I was standing in a large room. It had two chairs and one was occupied by a woman with bright red hair. Her nose was small and had a delicate flip at the end. Her eyes were a sharp blue. In front of her was an Armenian. He was cowering._

"_I am sorry mistress but our whole force was destroyed by the wolf-girl. She is too powerful," he said and she shrieked. _

"_I do not give a damn! I want her head and the head of her father!" she shouted and I began to growl. She looked around and I stopped. __**She could hear me, **__I thought. _

"_What is wrong mistress," the Armenian asked and she turned back to him and glared at him._

"_YOU AND YOUR USLESS PEOPLE! EVEN ONE OF YOUR FUCKING CLANS CHANGED SIDES! You stupid maggot!" she shouted and the Armenian cringed and I saw a red welt appear on his face. She is physic witch. Then she opened her mouth and screamed. She had fangs. A physic witch vampire._

"_What is your new plan," the Armenian asked and she stopped screaming and looked around._

"_What is the only way to kill an Original and his half-blood daughter?" she asked and the Armenian shrugged and she snorted._

"_You stupid beast," she said and sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for the Armenian to come closer with her sharp red nails. He swallowed and slowly walked up to her._

"_The only way to kill an Original is to use the black power of the Creator. Who has this black power…Why I do of course thanks to my contacts," she said smartly and a black crystal ball appeared next to her and I could feel this horrible ugly power consume the room. I almost puked. She laughed as the Armenian started to tremble._

"_What is wrong Gulden cannot stand the power. Only one of direct decent of the Original can control this power. And I am the third daughter of the Original Vampire. His other children may be more powerful but I am going to be the greatest! I WILL BE KNOWN AS THE VAMPIRE WHO CONQURED THE WEREWOLVES!" she shouted and I gasped and she turned her head in my direction._

"_Someone is here," she said and held out her hand. The dark orb landed in her hand and I began to sweat. "Show me what is hidden."_

_I felt this burning and it took all my strength to not cry out. She glared and stopped._

"_Nothing. Something is wrong," she said and then she paused._

"_Julia! Where are you?" someone shouted. She squeaked and quickly waved a hand. The orb disappeared and the Armenian looked scared. She snapped her fingers and he vanished. Then a second later Sean walked in. Julia was leaning on the chair. She pulled down a strap of her dress._

"_Oh Sean…come here," she said and grabbed Sean's hand. She pulled him to her and then they began to kiss. Well more like she was forcing her tongue down his throat but soon he became lost in the lust and began to kiss him back. He picked her up and she began to growl and moan. He had one hand pulling up part of her dress and I saw a flash of red underwear. I wanted to leave now. I was so embarrassed. Julia began to scratch Sean's back and moan into his lips. I turned around and began to run. I ran into a wall and I woke up._

"SHIT!" I shouted and Geo woke up with a start. He stood up and I was sitting up gasping.

"Are you okay Lei?" Geo asked and smoothed his hair. I nodded and I felt my heart racing. Geo walked over to me and helped me up. I held on to Niq's letter and we began to walk back to my room. I sat down on the bed and looked around.

"Dinner will be here in a fifteen minutes," Geo said and I sighed.

"I am going to clean up a bit," I said and walked in my bathroom. I quickly hopped in the shower and washed my hair and body. I got out and washed my face. I had my hair in a bun on top of my head. I walked in my room and made a beeline for my closet. I closed the door and grabbed some long jeans and a large grey shirt. I walked out of my closet and saw Geo sitting down with the food. I looked around and frowned.

"Where is Dak?" I asked and then like magic he appeared and grinned.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Geo said and I laughed. Dak frowned but shook his head.

"So now we are all cheery again what's to eat?" he asked and I looked at Geo. He pulled up the platter top and there was three cheeseburgers with french-fries and sweet potato fries. I grinned and took a plate. I began to eat slowly and then my stomach discovered what it had been missing and I began to scarf down the food. I finished mine by the time Geo and Dak were halfway done with theirs. Geo handed me a large milk and I drank that slowly. Dak grinned as he finished his burger.

"So are you all better now?" Dak asked and I nodded.

"I still hurt but I am better than before," I said and Dak smiled.

"Good," Dak said and Geo nodded. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh Dak…who is the girl who is going to marry Sean," I asked Dak froze but looked at Geo. Geo shrugged but nodded. "I'm just curious."

"Juliana Lillian Gerestory. She is a very high noble in the vampire court. She comes to all the balls here. She was at the last one," Dak said and turned to look at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I had a dream and I believe she is the one who ordered the attack on us with the Armenians," I said and Geo stopped eating and had his mouth open and food fell out of his mouth. Dak sat there frozen staring at me. I felt kind of stupid. "Umm…I am sorry?"

Dak's eyes began to change color. First red then back to blue then red and finally stayed on blue. Geo shook his head and pulled out a cellphone and called someone. In a flash Albrotrose and Emberstr were in my room.

"Uh hey…" I said meekly. This was going downhill fast.

"Juliana Gerestory is the one responsible for this war?" Albrotrose asked me and I nodded. Emberstr pulled out his cellphone.

"Calling a meeting now. Very important," he said and hung up. I sighed. _There goes my day,_ I thought. Albrotrose shook Dak and jumped back to avoid a claw to the chest. Dak was standing up. His arms were dark red, he had claws, his eyes were red with a blue rim, he had red scales scattered around his body.

"Killl….herrrrr….nnoooww," Dak hissed and I felt scared. I leaned far away from him.

"Dak…listen here. Calm down. Now. You are scaring Lei, We will get her but we need you calm and level headed," Albrotrose said and Dak looked quickly at me then turned back to Albrotrose and stared at him for a minute.

"AM I NOT LEVEL HEADED NOW?" he shouted randomly and I squeaked. Dak looked at me and for a quick second I saw the familiar blue eyed guy. I swallowed my fear and stood up. Geo looked tense but didn't change. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight Dak with his arm like that. I stared at Dak. His eyes were glowing red.

"No you are not. Think Dak…think. You need to just take a deep breath and calm down. We will get her and she will pay," I said. Dak shook his head and I saw some of his hair beginning to twist and turn. It was like his whole body was vibrating.

"Lei be careful. He is in a very dangerous state right now. Dak as you may not know is a rare type of demon. He is very strong but the demon inside is crazy and will attack at any moment. Do not make any move like you are attacking. He isn't Dak right now. He is in his head but not there," Albrotrose said and I looked over at Albrotrose.

"How do you know?" I asked and Albrotrose looked at my dad.

"I am the same type. Dak's family made a deal with the wrong people and Dak's demon was turned into a crazy demon. Hard to control. I killed those people but not in time to save Dak's family. He became under my care and I taught him to control the demon. He is still in training but he knows better than this," Albrotrose said and I nodded. Dak hissed and I looked back at him.

"Dak…come back to us. Close your eyes. Yes close them. No one will touch you. Pull the demon back and come back to us," I said in a level voice. Dak closed his eyes and it was about a minute later when he opened them. Blue eyes were back. Dak was breathing heavily.

"I am okay…sorry," Dak said and I smiled.

"Hey we helped each other," I said and Dak smiled back at me. Emberstr coughed.

"We have to leave now. We can teleport you all if you want," my dad said and I nodded. Geo stood up and grabbed my dad's shoulder and I held his arm. Dak held Albrotrose's shoulder. One second we are standing next we are in like this empty space and the next moment we are standing in the large meeting room. Everyone was there and I couldn't look anybody in the eye.

"Do you have a reason for this crazy meeting?" Jerald asked and Emberstr growled loud enough to shut him up.

"Please tell us what is going on," Stelia asked and I looked at my dad. He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I had a dream. I was in this castle and this lady was yelling at an Armenian and she said that she was the one who is in charge of ever thing. Then Sean came in calling her Julia. I know that this Julia is the one who want to destroy my father and I," I said, my father tensed up and looked down at me.

"Why would she do that?" Wilist asked and I sighed.

"I do not know but she has something. It is this black orb. It is horrible. It has this horrible energy and it made me sick to be near it," I said and everyone began to talk and whisper.

"What? What is that orb?" I asked and Albrotrose frowned.

"That is the Darkness. It is a sliver of light that the Great Creator lost. It was lost in the darkness and it absorbed the darkness and became a deadly power. Darrien found this power and stored it in a glass orb. He then used the power for horrible things. He could not be stopped. But our Creator blessed the other Originals and we defeated him. He was lost in the battle. We thought we had the orb in a safe place. How Juliana came to possess it is unbelievable. How she can possess it is impossible," Albrotrose said and I remembered something.

"Oh she said that only someone of direct decent of the Original vampire can possess the power. She is his third child so that is how she can possess it," I said. My dad growled and punched a table. It broke in half and everyone was shocked.

"We need to find her and take the orb back," he said and I nodded. Everyone nodded except for Gerteral he stayed silent and grave. My dad stared at him.

"We will not move. I will send a shifter and talk to her mother. We will find out the truth," Gerteral said and banged the gavel. Everyone erupted into an uproar. I glared at him and he looked at me. I saw something in his eyes. Then I turned around and walked out, Dak and Geo followed me. We walked up stairs and I looked around then finally I found the door I was looking for. I opened the door and found the battle armory. Dak gasped and Geo looked around in awe.

"How did you find it?" Geo asked. I shrugged and began to fill a backpack with amo and guns. I grabbed a taser and a few other random things.

"What are you doing?" Dak asked and I looked at them.

"I am going to find them and kill Julia," I said matter-o-factly Dak shook his head and Geo was in shock.

"How are you going to get there," Dak asked and I sighed.

"Helicopter…now if you keep asking questions you will not be able to go with me," I said and Dak shook his head.

"No…you are not leaving." Dak said and I growled.

"I am leaving. I can leave with you guys or without. Your choice," I said and Geo finally spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?" Geo asked and I looked at him.

"Pack a bag and I will tell you. We have ten minutes to leave. Clothes and other things will be in the helicopter. We need to leave now," I said. Geo began to fill a bag and so did Dak. I kept look out. The whole upstairs was empty. Not a single person was up here. Dak tapped my shoulder. I looked back and saw the armory was halfway empty. Dak had two bags and Geo had one. I looked at Geo for a minute than began to walk. I was looking for an exit. I turned right and came across a large window with a balcony. I opened a door and saw the helicopter no more than fifty feet away. I signaled Dak.

"We need to jump in those trees. I will set an alarm to distract everyone. The security will be busy. We need to be across the border in less than twenty minutes. Can you fly an helicopter?" I asked and Dak nodded. I nodded. I began to walk back to the front doors. Geo followed Dak and I place five flash bombs at one exit and five real bombs at another. I had them set for two minutes. I then ran to the front door and place a pack of grenades and had them set for a minute. Then I threw some in a random room immediately and ran up the stairs and jumped in a tree. I began to jump from tree to tree. I started to go faster. I only touched branch after five feet. Then BAM! I heard the bombs go off. I heard people yelling and screeching. I smiled grimly. I knew that someone would get hurt but I hoped not too bad. I was halfway there when the other grenades blew up. I felt a gust of wind that pushed me the rest of the way. Now I knew that someone was hurt. I felt a tear run down my face. I ran up to the helicopter and saw Dak turning everything on.

"How much longer?" I asked and then the blades began to spin.

"Few seconds," he said and I buckled up. I put on the head set and I saw a few people running out.

"Now please," I said and the helicopter began to lift up. I saw some changing and I prayed that we would be high enough soon.

"How about a little help?" Dak asked and I had the wind push us up and the wind push the people back. We were about thirty feet in the air when I saw the people. It was my dad, Albrotrose, Gerteral and others. My dad was yelling as was Albrotrose. Gerteral just held up a hand. I waved back. Then we were gone. We were pushing the helicopter to its limits. Geo was silent the whole time. I rummaged through our supplies. I got pixie blood and handed him a cup. He took it and drank it. I knew it would speed up his healing but not as fast as I would like it too. After about ten minutes I saw small specks in the air behind us.

"Five targets coming hot at six o'clock," I said and Dak nodded. He turned the helicopter and I looked down. We were over a small city. I began to urge us to go faster. Thankfully nature was in our favor. The wind pushed us faster and we passed the border with the shifters still about 200 feet behind us.

"Where to?" Dak asked and I pointed south.

"Australia, they are in the outskirts of the city of Darwin. They are close to Katherine too," I said and Dak sighed.

"That is going to be a long flight. How much gas do we have in the back?" he asked and I looked back at Geo.

"There are four five gallon plastic tanks back here," Geo said and Dak nodded. The trip was silent for a while. It became boring so I decided to liven things up.

"Okay I spy with my little eye something….green," I said and Dak snorted.

"The trees," Geo said as he stared out the window. I shook my head.

"The grass," Dak said and I shook my head. Geo grumbled and began to look at the ground.

"The water?" Geo asked and I nodded Geo yelled and I laughed. Dak smiled and Geo began to 'spy'. We played the game for an hour or two before it got boring. Then my phone began to ring. I was surprised I had no idea I had it in my pocket. I took it out and I frowned.

"Oh shit…dad's mad…but hey I get great signal," I said and Geo laughed with Dak. I ignored the call and turned it off.

"We have about three more hours until we get to an airport in Australia. Get some rest," Dak said and I nodded. I closed my eyes and I was soon off in a dream. Soon I was awaken by the turbulence of the helicopter landing. It was dark and I looked at the time. Eleven o'clock at night. There were people around and I was kind of scared.

"Milady, our job is to get you to your destination," one of them said as he step forward. I frowned and stared at him. I didn't know whether to trust him. I grabbed my Glock 20 and held it in my hand. I opened the door. I sniffed the air.

"You are a shifter," I said and he nodded.

"We are here because Gerteral wished for your safety up to your destination. We are here to escort you. We have three cars waiting for you. They are all quiet and you will get there in about thirty minutes if we leave now," he said. I decided to go with him. I hopped out and Geo hopped out as did Dak. I looked at Geo. His arm was unwrapped. I reached out and punched him. He hissed and I slapped his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted and I sighed.

"You are not fully healed," I said and Geo didn't look me in the eyes. I looked at the people that are helping us.

"You…you have pixie blood give it to him," I said and the man nodded and handed the bottle to Geo. Geo glared at me but drank the liquid.

"I need you at your best. You are so lucky we have enough time for you to be mostly healed. If you change one time you will have to be very very careful to not reopen the wound. Geo kept on drinking as the people got our bags out of the helicopter.

"Here are some clothes and straps for your guns. If you need anything else we have it in the other car," the leader said and I nodded.

"Show me your knives," I said and he opened a box. I picked out a large knife with a curve in it. Also three other flip knives. I handed a few knives to Geo and some others to Dak. I saw some throwing star knives. I took a pack of those. I walked to a large hummer and took my clothes. I got changed and walked out. I was in a short sleeved black shirt tucked in black stretchy pants. I had two Glock 20's on either side of my hips. And the throwing stars in a pouch behind my back. I had another Glock 18 strapped on my leg. I had one of the knives on my strap and the other two in my boots. I had my hair back in a braid away from my face. One of the guys handed me a jacket. I took it and put it on. Geo and Dak were dressed similarly. Each had a black Glock 20 in their hand. I nodded.

"Okay so what is the plan," I asked and the leader opened a map.

"We will drive you to Liverpool on the highway. You three will jump off the highway into a field. The destination will be one mile away. You need to run. Then the rest is your plan," he said and I nodded. I walked to the escape and sat down. Dak and Geo followed me as the other people regrouped and then soon we were off. I stared out the window and watched as the vegetation passed by. Geo was nervous his knee would not stop shaking. I was ready to stick a knife in him when Dak save him.

"Dude…calm down," he said and Geo nodded and relaxed a little. Dak was as calm as never. He was serious and I was surprised. The car was deadly silent. Twenty minutes passed and I noticed that there were no cars on the highway.

"Road block?" I asked and one of the people smiled in my direction.

"Nah…we blew up part of the road once we cleared it. Haha. The area is going to have a fun time taking care of that," he said and I looked at him and gave him an Uh-you-better-have-made-sure-that-no-one-was-hurt-and-have-money-to-pay-for-the-repairs. He gulped and turned away.

"We did give the area a heads up and gave the county money to fix it," the one driving said. I nodded and soon we slowed to a stop. I opened the door and walked out. Dak and Geo were looked around. I looked down and saw a drop of about twenty feet.

"Well thank you guys for taking us this far. Give Gerteral my best," I said and stood up on the edge. Geo looked at me with a worried look and I smirked. Dak had a bag on his shoulder.

"Wait, we have…parachutes," Dak said and I pushed off the edge and fell back. Everyone screamed and I had the wind slow down my fall. I landed with a light thud. I looked up to see everyone looking down. I grinned and waved at them. I heard Dak curse faintly. He had on a backpack and jumped off. The parachute opened and Geo thanked the people then jumped. They both landed and we began to walk. I waved by to the people who helped us and they waved back. I watched them drive off. I began to walk eastern.

"Okay…so I need you, Dak, to climb up to the roof and take out the sniper up there. Then drop back down. Geo and I will take care of the four scouting the perimeter. Sean is gone so it is just Julia in the house. She is going to be in her bedroom. But I will purposely make noise to get her to a large and open place. Geo and Dak take care of the ten vampires walking the house. Five on the east side and five on the west, take your pick. After you are done we will meet up at our rendezvous place which will be this place. By then there will be someone here to pick us up," I said, Dak and Geo stared at me.

"How in the bloody hell do you know all of this," Dak asked and I shrugged.

"Something happened and this whole plan was in my head. It will work if we do it right," I said and we came up to the house. I saw the sniper up on the roof. I ducked and pulled Geo and Dak down with me. They gave a small sound and I heard a shot. I looked behind me and saw a small hole in the dark. I picked out the bullet and looked at it. Silver with a mixture of gold and copper.

"They are expecting us," I said and we began to army crawl to the house. I nodded to Dak and he disappeared.

"What the fuck…he can do it too," I hissed and Geo shrugged and kept quiet.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked and Geo sighed.

"You…you are acting different. Don't get me wrong it is nice not having to baby you but you seem too tough," he said and I lightly slapped him. I grinned and shook my head.

"I didn't change much…I have always been crazy. Now shut up, Dak is back." I said as Dak walked up with the head of the sniper.

"Human," he said and I took a lick of blood.

"No…Halfling…human…vampire?" I said confused and Geo looked shocked. Dak dropped it and I began panic. Geo looked at me.

"The others?" Dak asked and I looked around.

"I got them," Geo said and ran off. I stood there. Dak rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey it's okay…" he said and I nodded. This made ever thing different. I need to get in the house ASAP. I ran up to the stairs with Dak left in the dust. He made a surprised sound and I was already in the house. Dak raced in behind me.

"Take the west…they are all there. She is in the east. Remember rendezvous place be there soon," I said and ran off to the large throne room. It was the same as I remembered it. Julia was sitting down in a thrown relaxing her legs off on one of the sides. I glared at her. I felt my anger rising.

"Ah...Leilira you made it. I see you have met my new guards. Delightful humans huh?" she said in her sweet voice. I growled and she laughed.

"You have a soft spot for Halflings don't you…How about me? Show me a little mercy," she asked pouting her lower lip out. I felt my finger nails turning into claws.

"Now dear…why are you so mad? Is it because I stole Sean? Or I was the one who ordered the attack on the Supernaturals. That it was me that killed Niq? Or was it that I killed your mother and father," she said and I let out an inhuman roar. I ran up to her but she pulled out the orb. I stopped. Not because I wanted to but because the power was so horrible that I almost puked.

"So you think you know everything? No you do not. My brothers hated me. They hated me because my father wanted a daughter and their mothers couldn't bear any more children so he killed them. They hate me but my dear dear brother Gabriel he had this orb in his possession and he gave it to me. I was asking and asking him but he kept on saying no. but one day when a stupid little pixie arrived at his house I used that against him. He finally gave me the orb and now I can control the Armenians with a flick of my wrist," she said and I spat out the nasty taste that had formed in my mouth.

"You ugly spiteful bitch," I hissed and Julia's face contorted. She hissed and I felt a chill go down my back.

"I am not ugly!" she shrieked. She was acting like a little kid. I studied her. She was about 5'5" and I was definitely taller than her.

"I pulled out a throwing start and quickly threw it while she was screaming. It hit the orb square on. She screamed louder and the orb cracked. I threw another one but this one hit her wrist she screamed and threw her hands up. The orb went flying and fell on the floor. It rolled right in front of me.

_**Say it Daughter. Say it and free the light that is in there.**_

"Darkness of Light! I release you from your prison. May the air blow away all of your bad thoughts. May water wash away all bad ideas. May fire burn away all bad actions. May earth bury all bad minions. AND MAY SPIRIT CLEANSE YOUR SPIRIT TO BECOME LIGHT AGAIN!" I shouted and stepped on the orb. It crumbled under my pressure and a giant gust of dirty began to swirl around. I saw water, fire, earth and wind taking away all the bad pieces. Then a small shining light was left.

_**Youngling. You have changed my ways. I am one with the Great Creator again. I bless and thank you.**_

I nodded and the bright light disappeared. I looked up and saw Julia standing there with her mouth open. I glared at her and she began to yell. She got up and ran up to me. She began to throw punches but I backed up and I took out one knife and slashed her face.

"YOU BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouted and I grimaced. I then took a step to the side and she scratched my side. I brought a hand to my side and I felt blood welling up.

"Not so fast…" she said and pulled out a gun. I froze she walked closer and slapped me. I growled but she punched my face and kneed me in the stomach. She pointed the gun down and shot my foot. I yelled out and she grinned. I glared up at her. I stood up. I then took one hand and grabbed the gun.

"Be careful. You can get hurt if you mess with these things," I said and she tried to move but I had a firm grip on her wrist. She began to whimper. I took out my Glock 20 and pointed it at her head.

"This is for my friends, for Niq, and for my parents. I hope you burn in hell," I said and she grinned. I closed my eyes and she moved forward and pressed her forehead on the barrel.

"Shoot me," she said and I pulled the trigger. I felt the shock and the blood on my face. I opened my eyes and I saw her grinning. She gasped and then she died. The light was gone and I let her go. She fell to the floor with a thud. I gasped for air. I dropped the gun and threw it away. I grabbed my head and began to scream. Dak came running in. He had a scratch on his cheek and he looked at Julia. He grimaced. He walked to me and hugged me. I began to cry. He held me and rubbed my back. I had no idea how long we stood there but then Geo walked in with a couple of people behind him. He gave a shout and closed his eyes. The people walked over to Julia and covered her body.

"Lei…is she okay?" Geo asked and Dak nodded. I began to sniffle and then my dad walked in. He was grim and I felt scared.

"Lei it is okay. We know everything. Gerteral had a microphone sewn in your shirt and we heard Julia confess to killing everyone. She deserved to die," he said and I began to cry again. Emberstr cringed as Dak glared at him. Geo just stood there lost.

"Let's take her home," Geo said and Dak walked me to a private plane. I sat down with Dak next to me. Geo took a wet wash cloth to my face and wiped away the blood. I was in shock and Dak was rubbing my back.

"I am going to throw up," I said and then there was a bucket in front of me. After I was done puking, I started to feel sleepy.

"Dak…I am sorry," I said and feel asleep. I woke up and found myself in my bed back at the castle. I groaned and saw Geo sitting down in a chair next to my bed.

"Hey," he said and I nodded back at him.

"You know I do not have to be babied anymore," I said and he nodded. I glared at him and he smiled.

"It has been a crazy two months," he said and I groaned.

"It has been that long," I said sighing and sat up. I looked around.

"Well looks like we have one more month left," he said and sighed.

"Yeah…" I said and Geo looked up and smiled.

"I talked to Mel and she said that if we take online classes we can have our senior year next school year," he said and I laughed and gave him a high five.

"Well…I think we can get Relic to help us with the work," I said with a wink. Geo laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Best summer has come to an end," I said and Geo sighed.

"Yeah well we will have a better school year," he said and I got up and punched his arm. He feigned hurt and I laughed. I looked up at the rising sun.

"We made it," I said and Geo nodded.

**Okay guys…that was it…it was the end of the first part! WOO! But again I am super sorry for Niq…PLEASE REVIEW…but not death threats.. -_-' :( -KB**


End file.
